The Beauty of the Rain
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Gold and the Author plummet the citizens of Storybrooke into an alternate reality, one where the heroes have no control. With her memories fully intact, Emma must try to remind Killian of their past while she searches for her son. The biggest challenge she faces: she's a patient at Misthaven Institution, an asylum for the mentally unstable, and Killian Jones is her therapist.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Here it is, the new story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your help! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And you know the light is fading all too soon_

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and groaned. "Regina?" She called out. "Robin?" They'd both been running with her down Main Street, trying to stop the Author and Gold. With another groan, she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Regina?" She called out again. Her voice echoed around her strangely, so she opened her eyes. She was in a room with yellow wallpaper and sterile furniture. She was wearing what appeared to be pajama pants, a tank top, a sweater and slippers. Her hair was in tangles around her head. "What the hell happened?" She muttered.

Standing, she crossed the room to the door and twisted the handle.

Of course it was locked. Banging on it for a moment, she screamed for Hook, for Henry, for her parents, for Regina, for Robin, for anyone to come let her out.

No one responded.

Dropping to her hands and knees, she started to search the room for a bobby pin or a paperclip or anything she could use to pick the lock.

She was underneath the dresser when the door opened. "Ms. Swan, please keep it down." A stern looking woman peered down at her. "We would hate to have to sedate you. Again."

Emma's mouth gaped open. "Sedate me? Why the hell would you sedate me?" She snapped, standing up, ready to charge the woman. She could take her, she was sure of it.

"Clark!" The woman screamed out. The next moment, Emma was being pinned down while a needle slipped into her neck.

One day slipped seamlessly into the next. The routine never changing. She understood what was happening around her. She recognized the people, but she couldn't muster the strength to do anything about it.

So she stared blankly ahead, until they thought she was no longer a threat.

OUAT

She paced the room, her fingers searching the yellow wallpaper. Her own self-admitted obsession reminded her vaguely of the woman whose husband locked her in the room with yellow wallpaper. She thought people were staring her. She thought she could climb in it. Emma was certain she hadn't lost her mind quite that much, yet. If she stayed in the place for too much longer, though, she may. It helped that they thought she was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. It kept the drugs at bay. She crawled around all four corners of the little room. She moved every piece of furniture that wasn't nailed to the floor. She'd stuck her fingers in every crevice. There was no way out. There was nothing to pick the lock on the door with. There was nothing to use as a weapon.

She'd check again later, after someone had been in her room to clean it. There was always the chance they'd drop something.

When she got back to Storybrooke, she was going to strangle Gold. She was going to wrap her hands around his scrawny little neck and squeeze until he turned blue in the face and keeled over from lack of oxygen. She didn't care if he was Neal's father and Henry's grandfather. The need to murder him had only been growing as the days passed.

Days without Henry.

Days without her parents.

Days without Killian.

She closed her eyes to try to block the murder out of her vision.

Instead she was met with the startling blue eyes that haunted her. They haunted her because they didn't _know_ her.

A knock sounded at the door and it was followed by the sound of it being unlocked and swinging open. She scrambled up onto her bed, slouching against the pillows. "Good morning, Ms. Swan." She grunted in response. "Do you want to spend some time in the recreation room before your session?"

Emma glanced down at her slipper covered feet. "Why not?" She deadpanned. Without another word, she followed the nurse down the winding hallways to a room where a dozen patients sat. A few played games. Most just stared blankly out the window.

Emma chose to do the latter. She curled herself into a tiny ball and stared out the window at the rain coming down in sheets. No one else knew what was happening. No one else remembered.

She couldn't help, but to remember. It was her own punishment. To remember, to know, but to be helpless to do anything about it. She couldn't save them this time. She jerked violently and shut her eyes.

She was rewarded with a vision, a memory, one she treasured.

A little boy with brown hair and green eyes. His smile wide and bright as he leaned over the side of a modern ship.

A man, painfully handsome, with dark hair and dark scruff with just a hint of ginger, with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. His smile was warm with affection as he watched the boy. Then the eyes turned on her. They darkened, just a bit, and the smile changed. There was lust in his gaze, and something else, something she'd always been afraid to put a name to.

Love.

Her eyes flew open and she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. It did her no good to think of her little boy. It did her no good to think of her pirate. They weren't here with her.

She was alone.

Alone and forced to spend the remainder of her life at Misthaven Institution. She wasn't sure where it was or why the Author sent them all here. She'd seen most everyone from Storybrooke somewhere in this building. She wasn't sure why some were patients and some were nurses and some were doctors. She was sure that none remembered. None aside from herself.

And Henry was nowhere to be found.

Her parents were down in isolation. She'd heard two orderlies discussing Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. It seemed the Author separated them once again. She had no idea where isolation was, though. The only thing she did know was that it was nowhere near Gold's office on the top floor of the building, where he sat like a mighty king ruling over his subjects.

She was going to strangle that little imp within an inch of his life, let him think he could have it back, and then strangle him some more.

Most everyone she cared for, though, they were patients. Regina, Elsa (the bastard had torn her from Arendelle and forced her here because she was a hero and he and the Author were cowardly little men), Tink, Ruby, even Whale. She'd seen Robin around. He appeared to be a doctor. With a wedding band on his left hand. She was fairly certain Regina hadn't put it there. It curdled her blood to think that Zelena probably sported a matching one.

"Ms. Swan?" That same voice echoed above her head. "It's time for your session with Dr. Jones," she chirped.

Emma's eyes shut painfully again. Then there was Killian. He was her therapist.

And he had no idea who she was.

OUAT

Emma hated this more than she hated staring out the window at the perpetual rain. She hated this more than she hated picking at the yellow wallpaper or combing the floor for a bobby pin or a paper clip. She hated it more than she hated pretending to be unaware when nurses and orderlies were around. She hated it more than she'd hated Regina when she'd first met the woman. She hated it more than she hated her trip back in time when her parents didn't know her and she'd thought her mother died. She hated it more than watching Neal die. She hated it more than almost everything she'd ever been through.

She stalled in the doorway for a moment.

She wanted to go in, she wanted to see him. She wanted to reach out to him, to trace his mouth with her fingers, to brush her lips over his scar, to bring his head down to hers and kiss him senseless. She wanted to feel her body mold to his in a way that was so familiar, yet always something new and special.

At the same time, she didn't want to go in. She didn't want to see him, to look into his too blue eyes and have _him_ not recognize her. To have him study her like a lab rat. To have him look at her with _pity_ , rather than the admiration and unwavering support (and lust) that usually encompassed a single look from him. She didn't want to be in the same room as him and have him not automatically reach for her. Every time they were in the same space, they were touching. His hand in hers, his arm over her shoulder, his hand on her thigh, his fingers playing with the tips of her hair. She didn't want to be in a room with him and not be able to feel that little zing of energy.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." A voice echoed from inside the room. The nurse shoved her in the room and the door shut behind her. She turned to lean her forehead against the cool wood, taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself before she turned around to face him. "Are we having a rough day, already?" She hated it. She hated the timber of his voice and his kind and understanding words.

Mostly, she hated the way he looked at her. Like she was just another patient. Another crazy person in need of his clinical help. There was no lust in his gaze. There was no love in his eyes. She swallowed hard and turned. "Yes," she answered honestly. She kept her eyes pasted to the floor. "I miss my life. I'm worried about my son. I miss Henry so much," her voice cracked. "I miss my parents and my friends. I'm worried about all of them. We shouldn't be apart like this." She paused. "And I miss my-" a small sob ripped its way out of her throat. She clamped her mouth shut and breathed in through her nose, letting her eyes shoot up, she finally said, "I miss the man I love."

She wished he could read her mind. He always said she was an open book, but it seemed like this curse or this realm or wherever the hell it was that the Author put them in had made it so Killian couldn't read any part of her.

He cleared his throat. "Please, Ms. Swan, have a seat." She hated that he called her 'Ms. Swan' instead of 'Emma,' 'Swan,' 'Love,' 'Darling,' 'Lass,' or any other terms of endearment he used for her. He motioned to the couch in the room. With a resigned sigh, she trudged to it, laying down just like a stereotypical patient in an old movie. He took a seat in a leather chair with a tall back. He leaned forward, towards her and clasped his hands together and she knew what he was about to say. Today, more so than on most days, she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't bear to hear it. "Ms. Swan, you don't have a son," he reminded her softly. "And your parents, well, the left you on the side of a highway when you were just a newborn. It's likely they were teenagers at the time," he reminded her. "As for your friends..." he smiled softly at her. "Have you considered making friends with the other patients?" Her mind flicked over to Elsa, who had been staring at the wall, the light that usually accompanied the blond gone. She saw Tink, who had picked a leaf off of one of the trees in the recreation room and was folding it into different shapes. She finally saw Regina. She looked dead inside as she stared down at a blank piece of paper, a crayon limply held in her hand.

She was going to murder Gold when she got him back home. Perhaps, she would beat him over the head with his own cane. It seemed a bit like justice to her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't you get tired of repeating the same bullshit to me every session?" She snapped, sitting up quickly. "And for the last time, those are my friends, but they don't remember who they are. You don't remember who you are." Her voice rose with her anger, as she continued to think of all the people she loved suffering and of Henry, who was all alone out there somewhere thinking no one loved him enough to come find him.

She would find him. She would always find him.

Killian nodded slowly, giving her a moment to get her breathing and anger under control. He watched as she breathed slowly through it, in through her nose and out through her mouth. It startled him that she was so good at controlling her emotions, at reigning them in. It was as if she thought something could potentially combust if she didn't. "I thought you'd given up on your fairytale theory?" He asked with an arched brow.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, resignation in her posture. "I got tired of arguing with you. We hadn't argued in so long. I forgot how much I hated it. How much better it is when we get along and are on the same team." She picked a thread on the hem of her sweater. "Never mind," she finally decided. "It's obvious that you can't help me, so why bother anymore. At this rate, I'll never see Henry again." Her voice stuck in her throat and she clenched her hands against the cushions next to her, digging her fingers into the sides, letting the rough fabric scrape against the backs of her hands. "I'll never be with you, _the real you_ , again either." She sighed again, bringing her clenched fists up to her lap. "So what's the point?" She curled up into a ball, tucking her hands into her sweater, as if to protect herself from an attack. "I think I'd like to go back to my room now. I'm not in the mood to discuss this any further." She jumped slightly and held her hands out in front of her and stared at them. After a moment she dropped them. "Please get the nurse," she requested.

Killian stared at her. Just a slip of a woman who was more lost than any of the other patients at Misthaven. Sighing, he tossed his notepad on the table and moved to the phone, punching in a few numbers before murmuring that his session was wrapping up early and he needed someone to escort Ms. Swan back to her room.

When the door to her room shut behind her and the lock clicked in place. She sighed in relief and pulled the paper clip out of her sweater.

She was getting out of here.

OUAT

Killian picked up the chart on Emma Swan. She'd been here for years. Since she was eighteen years old, recently released from prison after suffering a mental breakdown in a public place. The state had been the one to commit her. She had no friends or relatives.

She'd denied this story in its entirety. She'd spun him a tale of sadness in the foster system, meeting a man name Neal, having his baby in prison, meeting this child when he was ten, then finding out she was actually the Savior and from another realm called the Enchanted Forest.

And he was bloody Captain Hook and her true love.

She was so honest and convincing when she said it that he almost found himself believing her. There was something in her eyes when she looked at him. She looked at him like he was the center of her world, like he could actually _save_ _her_. When something would draw him away from her earnest emerald gaze and he'd be shaken back into reality, her entire face would crumple. He could see the devastation in her eyes that her reality wasn't true.

The woman was clearly delusional, more than likely a fascinating case study, but instead he found himself fighting his attraction to her. Yes, she was unnaturally beautiful, but she was a _mental_ patient. She was crazy. She was prone to screaming fits of hysteria. She claimed she had magic and would eliminate them all. She said she'd killed Cruella De Vil and she could do it again if someone threatened her or her son.

The woman may be attractive, but that did not outweigh just how crazy she was.

He shook his head, jotting down a request that Dr. Locksley see her instead of him for her next session. Maybe someone else could get somewhere with her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this project. It's a very emotional one, but I'm loving it! So thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Use just two umbrellas one late afternoon_

* * *

A paper clip was not the ideal tool for breaking and entering, a bobby pin was a lot better, but Neal had taught her how to make do. It was all about the tumblers when it came to lock picking. Tumblers and patience.

Unfortunately, Emma had to wait for the right time to pick the lock on her door. She needed to time it with the shift change so she wouldn't risk getting caught. She'd been going over this plan in her head for what felt like years. Always revising and adding to it based on new information. Most recently she learned that the guards at the elevator changed shifts at a different time than nurses and orderlies to ensure that someone was always near in case a patient got out of hand.

Nervously, she paced her room, using the time to bend the paperclip just right so it could hook the tumblers and open the door. She tossed it onto her bed once that was done so she wasn't tempted to continue twisting it and accidentally break her way out of here.

Wherever here was.

She wound up lying on her back on her bed counting the ceiling tiles for the millionth time, trying vainly to distract herself and whittle away the time until she could finally get out of this room and find the author and Henry.

She wasn't stupid. She knew she needed that insipid little man who decided everyone's fate. All she wanted was to give Killian and Regina happy endings too. They'd worked so hard to right their lives, they deserved to be happy. She closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. For once she wanted the bad guys to lose, go away and just stay gone. She was tired of having to fight for every drop of happiness in her life. She was exhausted by it. And it wasn't fair that Henry was stuck in a life that couldn't just be a little bit easy for just a little while.

She could just make out the chiming of the clock above the nurses' station on her hallway. In five minutes no one would be there. It was time to get to work. Kneeling in front of the lock, she did what Neal taught her. She closed her eyes, held her breath and twisted, just feeling the tumblers move and click.

While she twisted and turned at the lock, she thought about the best way to get up to Gold's office. It was a two person job. Someone would have to distract the security guard by the elevator. She was fairly certain one was constantly stationed there.

When the lock clicked open, she grinned. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The nurses and orderlies scheduled for the next shift would be here in five minutes. Luckily for her, everyone who worked here was lazy, so no one would be trying to get in early to cover that five minute lag time. The recreation room shouldn't be fully staffed. If she was really lucky, no one would be in there besides the nearly comatose patients. If she could just pull Regina, Tink or Elsa from their blank stares she would have her accomplice.

Regina would be her best bet. The woman had a vile temper even in this land. She would be a wonderful distraction if Emma could work her up enough. It was clear from witnessing some of Regina's recent meltdowns that there was someone she remembered from her past. And if that person was brought up or something reminded her of him (or her), some twisted version of the Evil Queen would come out. Emma didn't know if it was Daniel, her mother, her father, Robin, Roland, or Henry who Regina was remembering. Hell, with the damage the Author and Gold did to them, Regina could even miss a past version of Emma or herself. Who the hell knew? At the moment, Emma didn't care, she just planned on exploiting it until Regina either willingly caused enough of a scene to help or because Emma pissed her off enough to get the kind of reaction that would draw the attention of the guard at the elevator. Either should be easy based on the history of their relationship.

Tossing her slippers in her room so she wouldn't slip or make any noise, she moved as fast as she could down the quiet hallway to the recreation room. Regina, Tink, Ruby, Whale and Elsa were all there. At least she had options if she needed them.

When the nurses on duty walked out of the room, she moved from her hiding place in an alcove and pulled out the chair next to Regina. She cleared her throat, but the woman still ignored her.

"You don't remember me," Emma began, "but my name is Emma. We're friends, well sort of at least, from another place," she murmured quietly. "And Gold, or Rumplestiltskin or the Dark One, or whatever you want to call the little bastard, has gotten us locked up in here." Regina still didn't respond, the crayon just hung limply from her hand. It was as if she wanted to draw something, but she couldn't find the will to do it. "I want to break into his office to figure out how we get out of here. I need to get us home so we can find Henry."

"Henry?" Regina's head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "How do you know about Henry?" She asked slowly. Suddenly she was gripping the crayon so tightly, Emma was sure it was going to snap. At least Regina couldn't use it as a weapon against her.

Emma wanted to shriek with giddiness. Regina was protective of Henry. It didn't matter who she thought he was, that could be enough. She tried for the obvious. "Because he's my son, too."

She scowled. "No, he's _my_ son," she snapped with more venom than Emma been on the receiving end of in years. Regina hadn't been that territorial over Henry since she first rolled into Storybrooke and started this mess. Shaking her head, Emma pushed that thought away. If she hadn't done that, Henry wouldn't be in her life. Her parents wouldn't be in her life. Killian wouldn't. . . She stopped her train of thought before it could nearly cripple her again.

Emma sighed, the debate over who was Henry's mother was an argument for another time. "Fine, he's your son, but he's out in the world alone and if we want to find him, we need to get out of here."

Regina studied her for thirty seconds before she said, "Gold is an ass."

Emma let out a bark of laugh that ended in a snort. Her mother would be appalled at the sound, but Regina had very bluntly stated the obvious. It didn't seem to matter what time or realm she was in, that man was always an arrogant, cowardly ass. "Yes, he is."

"He's an ass that is at home with his wife and son," the former evil queen observed, tossing the crayon absently on the table in front of them. Emma was beginning to wonder how out of it Regina really was and how much of it was just an act to keep herself alive and in once piece until she could track down Henry herself. She seemed to be just as sharp as the day Emma met her. If that were the case, Emma would be thrilled. Perhaps she could gather up an army to bring down the Author and Gold. Perhaps none of the patients were really nearly comatose.

"The perfect time to break into his office," Emma finished, her green eyes sparkling in a way she was certain they hadn't since she'd been thrown in this place. She wasn't even sure how long ago that was. It felt like decades.

Regina stood and motioned to the grandfather clock on the wall. "We should go, before the nurses come." She moved easily to the door, a little bit of life at the thought of Henry coming into her eyes.

"Can you distract the guard at the elevator?" Emma whispered as they moved down the hallway.

Regina's lips curled into a feral smile that hadn't been directed at her in a few years. "Of course. Hide," she demanded, motioning to a bunch of fake trees in front of an alcove.

Emma returned the smile and hid where Regina told her to. The former queen let out an ear-splitting scream at the next moment. She accompanied the scream by running up and down the hallways in what appeared to be a breakdown. The guard was on her in an instant, trying to tackle her, but Regina stayed just out of reach. The woman would either be on the receiving end of a taser or injected with something that would make her drop and probably upset her stomach and make her brain fuzzy for hours _after_ she woke up. She must actually remember Henry and her overwhelming amount of love for their boy to be willing to risk that. When the guard was just out of sight, Emma slipped to the elevator, punching the up button multiple times before the elevator finally opened.

She hit the top floor.

Gold was going to burn for what he'd done to them all. She would see to that.

When the doors to the elevator closed, Emma held her breath. She'd never been to this floor, so she wasn't entirely sure what she was facing. Her understanding was that when Gold was not in the office, neither was his secretary and there were never any guards up here. He was a very private man, he didn't want anyone inside who could get to his secrets. From the gossip Emma had overheard, no one really knew anything about Gold, other than that he was a kind saint for taking in patients and not expecting them to pay for their own care. Apparently, he funded most of it himself.

 _Bastard_.

It was a good thing that in a former life Emma had been a thief. She was also in love with a pirate. She knew a thing or two about breaking and entering.

She stuck her head out of the elevator uncertainly. With the coast clear, she moved swiftly down the hallway, coming to a skidding halt on her knees in front of his office door. She jiggled the handle. Of course it was locked. At least there didn't appear to be any magic in this realm. She should be able to get inside.

Pulling the paperclip out of her sweater pocket, she once again shut down her brain and focused in on the lock. It opened far easier than the one on her room door had. She was getting back into the swing of things. It was just like riding a bike.

Throwing the door opened, she stepped inside. A growl escaped her lips without her permission and she shut the door. Hopefully, there weren't any security cameras in the office. She assumed Gold wouldn't want any. She also assumed the people who monitored the security guards changed shifts at the same time nurses and orderlies did. Based on the lack of noise in the hallway, that appeared to be true. Just to be safe though, she did lock the office door again.

There was no way any of those guards had a key. If they came up and found the door locked, they'd likely just leave. Leaning against the door, she let her eyes wander, taking in the layout of the office to determine where she should start first.

Glancing out the huge floor-to-ceiling windows, it appeared they were in a climate that mirrored Washington state or Oregon. It was raining, as it always seemed to be, and there was quite a bit of green foliage. Tearing her eyes away from the scene, and the thought that Henry could be outside in the rain _alone_ and living on the streets, she went straight for his desk.

It took her nearly ten minutes to get all of the drawers open and go through them.

There was nothing of value to her there. She moved to a cabinet against the wall.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise, dearie." She growled lowly at the lilted voice behind her. "It seems you figured out how to get out of your quarters, Ms. Swan."

She turned slowly. "Because you have it as secure as Fort Knox down there," she sneered.

He frowned. "I'm not sure I've ever heard of Fort Knox," he admitted.

She stood her ground. "Of course not, because you're nothing more than a fairytale imp." She was on him in a second, hellbent on wrapping her fingers around his neck.

A blast pushed her against the desk. "Now, now, Ms. Swan, we'll have none of that, dearie."

Her eyes narrowed in. "There _is_ magic here, isn't there?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm that daft?" He asked, "Of course _I_ have magic." He paused and smirked. "It's just a matter of everyone else having it or not."

She rubbed the back of her head, tender from the hit it took against his desk. "You're going to rot in hell," she threatened. "How could you do that to your own grandson?"

He sighed impatiently. "Do what exactly?"

"Leave him alone. Separate him from both of his mothers. How could you? I thought you loved your own son so much that you would do anything for him? How could you leave Neal's son without any mother? He has no one. He's out there all alone and we're all stuck here in your little dollhouse of pain!" She stood up, wavering slightly before she stabilized herself. "You're a cowardly little man if you're afraid of a fourteen year old boy. And let me tell you something, you and Belle, you're not true love. She may love you, but you are incapable of truly loving her. You two will not withstand this. You can't."

"And I suppose that you know what true love is. That's what you and the _pirate_ have?" He suggested with a snort.

She straightened to her full height. "Yes, it is what we have. And you may think you've separated us. You may think that you have the upper hand by letting me see him, but not have him. By letting him be _almost_ a little aware of his feelings towards me, but thinking he's crazy to think that because I'm a fucking mental patient. You may think you won because of that, but you didn't. You're a villain who is incapable of redemption, _Dark One_ , that means in the end, you always lose. I will see to it."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, it will be interesting to see to it once I have you locked up in isolation." She didn't even blink at his threat.

He snapped his fingers and orderlies were in the room a moment later. There was no telling what conversation he projected into the hallway since he had magic. It wouldn't matter if they heard her accusations anyhow. They thought she was crazy. For a moment she didn't blame them, maybe she was crazy.

Then it hit her, Regina remembered Henry. She may not remember everything and it may not all be correct, but she remembered someone from her actual life. If that were possible, then maybe everyone could be reminded of something or someone. And if that were true, then there was a chink in the armor. There was a problem in the Author's writing. And there was definitely a way to bring him and Gold down.

She cringed as the needle slipped into her arm and she was only half-aware as she crumpled to the ground.

OUAT

"Damn." Emma rolled over on her cot and groaned. She pressed her face into the lumpy mattress and tried to breathe through the nausea. Whatever was in that syringe was more potent than what they usually gave her. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she raised a hand to rub her eyes and was surprised when she met resistance. Opening her eyes she found she was chained to the cot.

The anger held the nausea at bay. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on a camera up in the corner. "Let me tell you something, Gold," she threatened calmly. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to wrap them around your scrawny little neck until it snaps. Do you hear me you fucking coward? I'm going to kill you. Milah was right to leave you behind. You're not a man. It amazes me you were man enough to even get her pregnant in the first place. Are you sure you were actually Neal's father?" She shouted, knowing that if anything would strike a nerve with him, it would be that. "Milah was smart to leave you behind for Killian. He's a real man. That's why you hate him so much, because he was everything you never were!" She shouted. "That's why you hate all heroes, because to be a hero, you have to be an actual man, you can't be a coward!" She sneered. "Cowards always lose, Gold. You and the Author, you're both going to lose in the end."

She took a few deep breaths, calmed herself and moved to a more comfortable place on the cot. She pressed her palms together, wishing for magic to thrum through her veins once again. She just focused on her breathing. Sooner or later, they would let her out of this room. She just had to play the game their way.

Gold was scared now. She knew that. She saw it flicker behind his eyes before he had her drugged. He knew she could kill him. He knew she just might. And he knew he would ultimately lose.

OUAT

Killian splayed his hands on Gold's immense desk. "You had her put in isolation?" He screamed. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"She broke out of her room and into my office," Gold stated calmly.

"She's a mental patient," Killian muttered. "Of course she's a little off-balance, but she's not a threat." He spun. "This will only set her therapy back, you do realize that, don't you?"

Tipping his chair back slightly, Gold steepled his fingers and glanced up at Killian. "Your sessions don't seem to be improving her at all," he pointed out.

Killian rolled his eyes. "We were doing fine, she had a bad day, that's all. It's to be expected. Not everyday can be good with some of these people. We can't cure them, we can only hope to ease their pain. Separating her from people is not good for her mental state."

"And this is your _medical_ opinion, Dr. Jones?" Gold asked archly. "Nothing more?"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, his blue eyes flashing.

"You recommended that she may want to see Dr. Locksley on her chart." Gold opened the folder containing Killian's notes from his sessions with Emma. "Why?"

Killian wanted to throw the little man out the damn windows behind him. "Because I realize that I'm not perfect, because I'm not afraid to ask for a little help. I thought another opinion might be in order. I can guarantee you that Robin's opinion would not be to lock her in isolation. That's the last place she needs to be. She needs to socialize with other patients."

"The last time she socialized with other patients, Dr. Jones, she tricked one of them into distracting the guard so she could break into my office," Gold stated tersely.

"I'm aware of what happened." Killian gritted his teeth. "And punishing her by drugging her to her gills and throwing her in the basement is hardly the adequate solution." He paused. "No one should be kept down there."

Gold stood up, pounding his fist on the desktop. "That is not for you to decide. You are a therapist, you may make recommendations, but you do not get the ultimate say in _anything_. Do you understand me?"

Killian ducked his head at Gold's tone, the fight slipping from him. "Yes, Dr. Gold," he finally nodded.

Gold sat back down, satisfied with Killian's ultimate submission. "You may go, Dr. Jones," he dismissed the man.

Sighing, Killian fled the room and moved back downstairs. He made his way slowly to Robin Locksley's office. He rapped on the door before pushing it open. "Got a minute for a consult?"

Robin looked up from the notes he was writing. "What's wrong, Killian?"

Sighing, Killian ran a hand through his hair and moved to the sofa patients usually sat on in Robin's office. He stretched out the way Emma usually did on his own sofa. "Gold put Emma Swan in isolation."

Robin nodded. "I heard. She broke into his office with Regina Mills's help."

"Regina isn't in isolation, though," Killian pointed out.

"She was duped into helping," Robin pointed out. "At least, that's what we're told. Ms. Mills wouldn't give up any information. She didn't say that Ms. Swan asked her to do anything. Gold _assumed_ it was that way based on Ms. Swan's past behavior."

"Gold is an ass," Killian grumbled.

Robin chuckled. "Yes, he is, but this isn't new news, Killian. Why does this have you so out of sorts?"

Killian closed his eyes and tried to work through his thoughts. "Because I think it's only going to hurt Emma to be locked in that bloody basement."

Robin groaned. "Please don't tell me you've fallen for a patient, Jones. Please don't say you actually refer to her as 'Emma.'" He shook his head. "You know better than to get attached."

Killian sat up suddenly, the movement startling Robin. "And you don't feel connected to any of your patients?" He asked suddenly. "Like if Regina were to be sitting here, you wouldn't feel the need to protect her from something as cruel as isolation?"

Robin's eyes swung up to the window to avoid Killian's. "Point made, mate," he agreed.

"It's not just Emma." Killian mumbled. "If he put Elsa or Tink in isolation, I'd be fighting just as hard. But there's something different about Emma."

Robin nodded. "Okay, how so?"

"When she talks about her life in this alternate reality, it's very hard not to believe her. She doesn't seem crazy. In fact, when she goes into one of her hysterical fits, and I've seen them, Robin, it's almost like she's acting."

Robin frowned, chewing on Killian's observation. "You mean to say that you don't think she actually has hysterical fits. You think that she plans them out, uses them somehow to her own advantage?"

Killian nodded. "She's more in control of her emotions than most. I think she's more in control than I am half the time. She can talk herself down so easily, like she's had practice doing it. I don't know, maybe I've lost my own mind. Maybe I should be a patient here," he grumbled.

"I highly doubt that's true." Robin patted his friend's shoulder. "Look, I saw the referral, I know you want me to meet with her, but I really think you ought to see her one more time before I do." At Killian's dubious look, he nodded. "I think it would be good for both of you. Then, if you still think that you're at some sort of dead end with her, I'll see her. Perhaps if she speaks with someone new, I can open up something else. Perhaps she should even be seeing both of us." He paused. "Whatever is wrong with her Killian, we'll get to the bottom of it."

Killian shook his head. "She's been here for fourteen years, there's no getting to the bottom of it anymore. I think this is just how it has to be." He sighed and stood. "Thanks for the talk, mate."

Robin nodded. "Any time, Killian, you know that."

Killian paused in the doorway. "Tell Roland and Zelena I say hello."

"Will do," Robin agreed.

OUAT

Emma kept herself utterly still. She answered every question just the way they wanted her to, she showed minimal emotion. That should keep her down here until she could find her parents, but it should also get her back into sessions upstairs.

She knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't make it out of the building after breaking into Gold's office. And she knew this would be her punishment. She let them think they broke her by sending her down here. She was just hoping that she would've found some clue in his office as to where Henry was or what world they were in. She was hoping to have something to go off of so that when she broke everyone out of here, they had a plan.

Now, she was having to reevaluate her plans. If they would just let her out of here, she could get a look at the layout of the basement, figure out an exit strategy.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. "Ms. Swan, it's time for your session with Dr. Jones," the man said, unlocking her from her chains. "Let's go."

Emma bit back a grin and stood, letting them lead her out into the hallway and to the elevator.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you are so amazing and fun to work with! And thank you to all the support for this story, I really appreciate it. Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _You don't know the next thing you will say_

* * *

Killian was still in a session when she arrived at his office. It seemed he and Robin were both running behind. Regina was seated on a chair staring blankly ahead. The orderly pushed Emma into the chair next to hers. "Wait. Don't talk," he ordered.

Emma did as she was told, trying to keep her hands from twitching. She wanted to see Killian already. As much as it hurt her to see him, now that she'd gone without, she shuddered slightly. She may not be able to have him and he may not recognize her, but at least she had the comfort of looking at him and hearing his voice while she was trapped here. When the orderly stepped away from her side to talk to a nurse who'd stepped into the room, she whispered, "Tell him about Henry." Regina didn't acknowledge her instructions. Glancing at the nurse and orderly, she whispered again, "Tell Dr. Locksley about Henry." She'd been thinking about it, and if Robin retained any of his past personality, while he might not believe Regina, he would question it and probably discuss it with Killian. The more people who questioned this reality, the better.

She snapped her mouth shut as the orderly returned. She wasn't sure if Regina was so drugged up that she didn't understand her. It wasn't until Elsa was escorted from Killian's office and Emma was forced to her feet that Regina let out a small moan that sounded a lot like a 'yes' to Emma. She kept her face still as she was shoved into Killian's office and the door was shut.

Emma straightened and stared at Killian. He stared back, almost like he was unsure how to approach her. She blinked back tears. It had been what seemed like nearly a week since she'd seen anyone other than a nurse or orderly. She hadn't realized how much she would miss seeing Killian even if he didn't know her. Her body reacted before her mind caught up to it and she found herself crossing the room assuredly, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his, turning her head into his neck and taking a deep breath.

His scent was the same. It was calming and arousing at the same time.

It felt like home.

She let out a small sob, bringing her hands down to latch onto his vest, clinging to him. His arms were limp at his sides. Hesitantly, he raised them to wrap around her. "It's okay, Ms. Swan," he murmured. Him calling her that made her let out another sob. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on her. "Shh, Emma, please, it's okay." One hand rubbed circles on her back, the other tangled in her hair and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. He held her up, gently turning to guide them both to the sofa. "Sit, come on, darling, it's going to be alright," he promised.

She curled up into his side, holding onto him as she continued to cry. He wasn't sure what to do. His instinct was to hold her, to rock her until she calmed down, to promise her that whatever it was could be handled. She shuddered against him, nearly climbing into his lap. "I missed you," she whispered hoarsely. She raised her head, her hands cupping his cheeks. Her thumb skimmed across his scar before ghosting over his lips. "God, Killian, I miss you so much." She pressed her forehead to his, her small body continuing to wrack with silent sobs.

He swallowed hard. The sheer earnestness and honesty, the raw pain in her gaze and in her words. . . He swallowed again. It was hard not to believe that she knew him and that in this other life they did indeed love each other.

She twisted her body until she straddling him. "Ms. Swan, this has gotten out of hand, you have to let me up," he protested, his voice cracking. He didn't want to let her go, but what he wanted wasn't appropriate.

She shook her head and dug her face into his neck. "No, you have to remember Killian," she murmured. "You have to remember me. You fought so hard for me, you can't forget that. You promised to win my heart, and you did." She looked up, connecting their gazes. "Damn it, Killian Jones, you are a stubborn ass, but you are mine. I love you. Henry loves you. _We need_ _you_."

Killian took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. Having this beautiful woman rocking above him was one of his dreams, not that he would admit that to anyone. Having her like this made him want to just believe her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ms. Swan," he began, trying to regain some control.

She snorted. "Please stop calling me that. That's what Regina called me when we were at each others throats, that's what Gold calls me when he wants to be even more of an ass than he already is, please just don't," she begged, her fingers sliding up to his hair.

He sighed. "What will you have me call you, then?" He asked.

Her lips moved to his ear. "Usually, you call me Swan," she murmured. "When you really want me to believe you, when it's something very intimate, usually just between the two of us, you call me Emma." Her eyes darkened. "You once told me I was your happy ending. You used my first name then." He just stared at her, so she leaned back. "Typically, though, you call me, and most other women, 'love,' or 'darling,' or 'lass.'" She chuckled. "Occasionally you get smart with me and call me 'princess' or something equally as unfitting."

He nodded slowly. "Alright, Swan." He liked the way that flowed off his tongue. "I'm just, I'm going to set you here." He slipped her off his lap and she mewled lightly in protest, but didn't fight him. She still stayed entirely too close to him. He cleared his throat. "Now, you really believe what you're saying?" He asked.

She scowled and pushed herself to a standing position. "I'm not the only one here who knows who Henry is," she snapped. "I bet there are others who remember little pieces of their past, but just can't put them together," she growled. "And of course, that little imp and that stupid Author have to punish me by letting me remember, but leaving me alone. When I get them on equal ground, or when I get my magic back, I will kill them." Her eyes flashed. "And when you remember who you are, who I am, who Henry is, how we're a _family_ ," her grin was positively feral, "you'll volunteer to help me."

OUAT

An hour later, Killian barged into Robin's office without knocking. "I'm truly and utterly fucked." He threw himself on the sofa. "Stop brooding and staring out the window and fix me," he ordered.

Robin stood still, his hands in his pockets, studying the pattern of the rain splattering against the window. "She never talks."

"What?" Killian asked.

"When she's in here. She stares at me like I may have all the answers, but she never speaks. It's slightly unnerving, I always thought, to have this beautiful woman, who seems to just be a shell of a person, staring at me with these big eyes." He shook his head. "I always have to bite my tongue. She makes me want to share all of my secrets, confess my sins."

Killian grunted. "What in the buggering hell are you talking about?"

"Regina," Robin answered simply. "I mean, Ms. Mills," he corrected himself. "She spoke today."

Killian twisted his neck to study his friend. "What did she say?"

"She said she needs to leave because her son is alone," Robin replied slowly.

Killian sat up now. "Robin," Robin turned at his tone, "is her son's name Henry?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "How did you-"

"I have to go." He was back in his own office seconds later, dialing the phone and demanding that Emma be brought up.

He paced for fifteen minutes. When the door shut, he turned. She was leaning against it. "Did you tell Regina Mills about your son?"

Emma didn't move a muscle. "I've told you all of this, Killian," she responded slowly.

He shook his head. "I wasn't really listening then. Tell me again," he requested.

She arched a brow at him. "I met a man when I was seventeen. His name was Neal. He set me up to take the fall for his crime. When I was in jail, I had a son. He was our son. I put him up for adoption." She swallowed. "When he was ten, he showed up at my apartment in Boston. His name was Henry. I took him home to Maine, a town called Storybrooke." She paused. "The woman who adopted him, that was Regina."

"Regina adopted your son?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. The first year or so when I was in Storybrooke, we hated each other. We didn't trust each other at all. Now," she paused and smiled, "now we're friends. She's actually one of my best friends." Emma snorted. "Even the two of you manage to get along most of the time." Killian raised a brow at that and Emma shrugged. "Anyone who loves Henry and keeps him safe is good in her book. And you adore Henry. You've become his father, honestly. He's probably not just terrified for himself, but for Regina, me, Robin, you." She sighed. "Why are you asking me these questions now?" She demanded.

Killian swallowed hard. "Ms. Mills told Dr. Locksley about him."

Emma sent him a thin smile. "She remembers that he's her son."

"He's both of yours son," Killian corrected.

She chuckled. "Regina doesn't seem to remember that bit of information." She rolled her eyes. "Always the territorial evil queen, that woman is." She shrugged. "That's okay. I'm just so relieved that she remembers him. It makes me wonder if everyone remembers some piece of their real life, they just can't put it all together."

Killian cleared his throat. "I don't know if I can..." He scratched the back of his ear nervously and Emma tugged her bottom lip between her teeth to bite back a smile. "It's all-"

"I know, Killian," she murmured. "I know you can't believe it all right now."

"I'll find your lad," he blurted out and Emma's eyes widened. "Henry, I'll find him."

Emma breath wooshed out of her in relief. "My last name is Swan, Regina's is Mills, his father's was Cassidy. I'm not sure what he'll be going by. He was Henry Mills in our world." She paused. "Killian?" His eyes darted to hers. "Thank you." He simply nodded his response.

OUAT

When Emma left his office, the door shutting with a quiet snick and another murmured "Thank you" from her, he sagged into the nearest chair. He'd just promised to find a boy who may or may not exist. Robin was going to smack him upside the head when he inevitably found out what he'd offered to do.

He turned his head to stare at the shut door. She was just so sincere. And he highly doubted she'd talked to Regina about Henry enough that she convinced another patient he was real. Killian had a feeling that Gold wanted Emma kept from other patients. Her time in the recreation room was severely limited, at least in comparison to other patients, and it always had been. She was in isolation. Again. He wanted to keep her away from others. The only person Gold wanted her to see was himself. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why that was. If he were to believe Emma's theory, it was because they were meant to be together, they were true love, and Gold was punishing her by allowing her to know the truth and allowing her to see him without him knowing who she was.

That sounded confusing and convoluted even in his own mind.

"Bloody hell, you really stepped in it this time, Jones," he muttered to himself. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. After a few moments deliberation, he stood up. Moving towards his desk, he pulled out a flask and took a swig. He shook his head, it was too bad he was allergic to alcohol. He was fairly certain that it would take the edge off better than goat's milk.

He took another swig and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a pad and a pen to jot down ideas on how to find someone without including the police. He had a feeling that would be pointless, and raise too many questions. He most certainly did not want Gold to find out what he was up to. He had a feeling the man would put a stop to it. Why? He didn't know the answer to that, but he would. Killian twirled the pen between his fingers as he stared at the blank pad. How do you go about finding a boy who may or may not exist, who may or may not even have his given name. He groaned. He was definitely going to need help with this one. And he really didn't relish the thought of Robin's judgmental look and condescending words that were to come when he asked for it.

OUAT

Emma curled up on her bed, trying to get comfortable with her chains. He was going to look for her little boy. She knew he would, too. He may not really remember her and he may not remember what they have, but he was still Killian. And he'd find Henry.

More than that, he'd protect Henry until she was able to do it herself.

She took a deep breath in, held it, and released it. The first chance she got, she'd tell Regina. That would help ease the other woman's fears and pain.

She took another deep breath in and held it.

OUAT

"Okay, so what was so important you had to drag me to a pub when you know Zelena doesn't like it that I'm here?" Robin asked, pulling out the bar stool next to Killian, "And who brings their bloody laptop to a bar? God, please tell me you're not drinking that ruddy milk here? I don't understand why you even bother going to pubs," he muttered as Killian continued typing away.

"I need to find someone," he answered, not looking up. "And I'm drinking tea." He held up the mug, still not looking away from his computer.

Robin arched a brow, ordered a pint and turned to his friend. "Okay, I'll play along, who do you need to find? Who is so important that you know who isn't a part of our day-to-day lives?"

Killian finally lifted his gaze from his computer. "Henry."

Robin stared at him for thirty seconds. "Not like the Henry I told you about? Regina's son?"

Killian was nodding. "You see, this makes Emma's story-"

"Emma Swan's fairytale theories?" Robin snorted. "Oh, Jones, no, do not go and tell me you've fallen for the woman." His friend didn't reply, so Robin continued. "Because the fact that you are believing an outlandish tail about you being Captain Hook and Ms. Swan being a princess leads me to believe that you have feelings for her."

Killian squirmed in his chair, the memory of her on top of him begging him to remember her, to remember what they were, fresh in his mind. "Look, mate, I promise you, this is real. I know it is. I know it sounds insane-"

"Which is fitting, since Emma and Regina are in an institution. You can't go looking for a boy who doesn't exist," Robin protested.

"You believed Regina when she was talking about Henry," Killian accused sharply. "I saw it in your eyes. You believed her. There was something in the way she talked about the lad that made you believe, it made you realize that maybe the patients aren't the ones who are mad, maybe they're here for a reason."

"Other than being mentally unstable?" Robin challenged.

"Yes." Killian nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I believe all of Swan's tales, but this one, about this boy, yes, I do believe that. I believe that she had a son. I believe that she had a son and Regina was his adoptive mother. I believe that they didn't make this boy up. And I also believe that there's a bloody good chance that he's lost, living on the streets, or in one of those horrible foster homes. And if he is, I'm bloody well determined to find him. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Killian snapped.

Robin sighed and held up his beer. "Here's to getting ourselves institutionalized."

Killian grinned. "Fantastic."

OUAT

 _Portland, Maine_

Henry pushed the door opened to the diner. So far he hadn't found anything on his family. He'd stolen his grandfather's truck, was being as careful as possible while driving it (he'd only had a few lessons, he'd be better off steering _The Jolly Roger_ ), he'd taken all the cash he could find in the town and left. There was nothing left but the empty buildings.

He had to find the Author. If he found Isaac he had a chance at finding someone in his family or someone from the town. Anyone in the town would be willing to help him get his family back. That was the incredible thing about the people of Storybrooke, they were always willing to help.

He slid into a booth and ordered a hot chocolate before pulling out a map of Maine. He wasn't sure where to start. He couldn't very well go to the police and explain his fairytale family was missing.

"You want anything to eat, kid?" The waitress asked.

Henry squirmed at the use of the nickname 'kid.' His mom still called him that all the time. He'd gone from reminding her that he had an actual name, to loving the way she said it. "No, I'm good." His eyes narrowed in on a book poking out of her apron. "What's that?" He asked quickly.

The waitress looked down and fished it out. "It was a great book, just finished it." She glanced at him. "You take it. You'll probably enjoy it." She smiled warmly at him. "You'll have to let me know what you think." She pushed it towards him. "Let me know if you decide you're hungry."

Henry nodded and mumbled his thanks before flipping the book open. The Author's picture stared up at him. Jerking his phone out of his pocket, he searched for the man who had ruined his life.

He found where he was speaking in New York. Typing the address into his phone, he tucked the book in his bag, tossed cash on the table for his untouched hot chocolate and was out the door.

He would find his family. He would always find them.

OUAT

 _Misthaven Institution_

Now that Killian was searching for Henry, Emma decided to focus on finding her parents. If anyone was bound to believe her, it was Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Looking back on the year Emma spent with Henry while the town was cursed, she could see that they believed in true love and were the most likely to believe everyone here was cursed.

She knew they were being held somewhere in the basement. Unfortunately, she didn't have any knowledge of the layout. There was no way she was breaking out of this room, though. She was trapped until someone let her out. There was a new orderly on staff, perhaps she could convince him that she needed more exercise and he would be willing to walk her up and down the halls. She would just feel better knowing they were alive.

OUAT

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face. He and Robin had spent three hours going over different places a kid could be. They'd driven around the city twice and hadn't seen anyone who matched Henry's description. He was beginning to think that Robin was right, that this was indeed insane. Robin had just smiled sympathetically, patted his arm, and reminded him how convincing delusional people could be.

He wanted to clock the bastard.

"Dr. Jones." Killian looked up to find Gold in his doorway. "Might we have a word?"

Killian knew it wasn't so much of a question, as it was an order. He stood up and motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Of course, Dr. Gold, please, have a seat." He waited while Gold took his time settling in before Killian himself sat back down. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Gold didn't say a word at first. Instead, he chose to just stare at Killian. "I understand that Ms. Swan was in here when she didn't have a session scheduled."

Killian did his best to keep his face placid. "Yes, well, Dr. Locksley said something that sparked an idea. I thought it was best to speak to Ms. Swan immediately."

Gold raised a brow. "Interesting," he murmured. "It appears, Dr. Jones, that you may have gotten a bit too involved with Ms. Swan. Perhaps your earlier suggestion of her speaking to Dr. Locksley is a good one."

Killian felt his pulse thudding in his ears. "I'm not sure about that recommendation anymore. I believe I may be making headway with Ms. Swan."

Gold's eyes narrowed. "I doubt you and I have the same definition of headway. I am having Ms. Swan reassigned to Dr. Locksley. I am sure that he is more than capable of handling her case. In the meantime, you may focus on Ms. Arendelle and Ms. Bell. Please hand Ms. Swan's file over to Dr. Locksley today." He stood abruptly. "Good day, Dr. Jones."

When the door shut, Killian let out a low growl. He felt his heart constrict at the thought that he wasn't going to be seeing Emma any longer. Rubbing his temples, he took a swig from his flask before turning to go speak with Robin, Emma's file in hand.

OUAT

"Leroy," Emma smiled softly at her new orderly who just continued to scowl at her with his arms crossed over his chest, "please? Just to stretch my legs."

Leroy, or Grumpy, was always her favorite of the dwarves. He was so close to her mother, maybe it was a blessing he'd just been reassigned down here. Apparently, he got into a scuffle with another orderly on a different floor. She was relieved that his grumpy disposition was still intact. "You ain't supposed to, sister."

Biting her lip, Emma shrugged. "I was just hoping, I mean I've been getting such bad cramps in my legs, I thought it might help if I was able to get the blood flowing better."

He sighed and she knew she'd won. "Fine, but just down this hallway," he relented.

"That's more than I could hope for," Emma admitted. She watched impatiently as he unlocked her chains and as soon as she could, she was rubbing the feeling back into her ankles and wrists. "Thank you."

"Whatever, sister, let's just get moving before we get into trouble." He pushed the door open and immediately they ran into a nurse.

"Oh!" The young brunette twittered about them. "I'm so sorry, Leroy."

Leroy's face spread into an uncharacteristically large grin. "It's okay Nurse Astrid."

Emma bit her lip to hide a smile and side stepped them. "I was happy to see your name was on the roster down here," Astrid admitted. "It's so gloomy down here, that it's nice to have a friendly face."

Emma was inclined to silently agree with Astrid. She took a few more steps. "Hey, sister." She cringed and turned at Leroy's voice. "Fifteen minutes, just stay in the basement so I don't lose my job."

She felt like sagging in relief. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Knock yourself out, sister." Turning back to Astrid, he asked, "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

The nurse looked down at Emma, who was just beginning to walk slowly away from them, seemingly stretching out her legs. "Is she okay?"

"Her legs were cramping. That room looks like a dungeon," he pointed out.

Astrid beamed. "You're so good with the patients. I would love some coffee," she agreed.

Emma could just make out their words as she followed the long and empty corridor. Shaking her head, she wished that somehow Astrid and Leroy could just be together. They really were in love, and they fit perfectly. She didn't even mind that Leroy's demeanor was not the same as it was when they met and he was Dreamy. She just seemed to love him for who he was. And he loved her, even as the klutzy, slightly flighty fairy or nun. It didn't seem to matter to him.

As she poked her head in the small window of one of the patient rooms, scowling at the sight of Will Scarlett locked in there, probably for taking an interest in Belle. She thought that love was blind. Emma was a princess, she loved a pirate. Her mother was a princess (well, technically queen now), she loved a shepherd. Belle was a princess and she'd once loved a monster and now loved (at least Emma thought she had) a thief. Regina was a former evil queen who loved a thief. Leroy and Astrid could certainly be together. They should be. They should be happy.

And Emma was bound and determined to make every last one of them happy and destroy Gold and the Author in the process.

She stopped at the next door and glanced inside. There was a tiny woman, curled up in a ball, singing one word over and over: "Charming."

It was her mother.

And the sight made Emma's heart clench.

Tearing her gaze away, she moved to the next room. Inside was a man, sitting at the edge of his bed, whispering to himself. She pressed her ear to the door. "I will always find you."

She stepped back like she was shocked.

They may not truly remember everything, but that piece of themselves that remained knew they belonged together. Or at least, Emma hoped so when they found each other.

"Sister, it's been more than fifteen minutes. My shift's almost over." Leroy tugged on her elbow.

Emma spun. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I got distracted." She smiled apologetically. "Let's get me back. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Leroy nodded. Two minutes later he was cuffing her back in. "Nurse Astrid and I have the same rotation now," he commented.

Emma grinned. "If you want to spend it talking with her, that's alright," Emma agreed. "She's very sweet."

Leroy's head fell to the side. "I heard you were crazy."

She shrugged. "I've heard that, too."

Leroy beamed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Who knows, maybe your leg cramps will be worse."

Emma chuckled as he shut the door. "Maybe," she murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: As always, I want to thank my incredibly wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _This is your favorite kind of day, it has no walls_

* * *

The next day, Leroy stopped by her room when she didn't expect it. "You've got a session, sister," he told her.

Her head fell to the side. "A session? Right now is Elsa's session," she protested.

He shook his head. "You're not with Dr. Jones anymore." He sat down beside her to unlock her cuffs.

She felt all the blood drain from her face. "What?" She whispered.

"You're with Dr. Locksley," he told her, helping her stand up. "Let's go." He tugged at her elbow.

She felt sick. She may hate seeing him, but she hadn't since he promised her he'd find Henry. Now she was afraid she'd be kept from him entirely. Gold must've found out. If that were the case, then finding Henry was a threat. The sick and twisted imp enjoyed watching her suffer by knowing Killian, but not having him far too much to separate them. Unless, that is, it somehow threatened this world they were in. Perhaps Henry was the only one who could change it.

She was struck by a sudden thought as Leroy opened the door to Robin's office: _could Henry be the next Author?_

"Sister, it's okay, Locksley's not a bad guy," Leroy murmured quietly. "Go ahead." He lightly pushed her forward.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, I was just getting acquainted with your file." Robin stood up and held out his hand to shake hers. "Please come in."

Emma reluctantly shook his hand. She hadn't spent any time with him in this world, but it was so odd to see him and not get a hug from him. He'd told her once that he owed his happiness to her. If she hadn't helped Regina (and according to Robin, she and Henry were the only ones to really draw the darkness from her), then the two of them wouldn't be together. And he knew that she was his true love, his happy ending.

She felt her heart shatter just a little bit more as she sat on the edge of his couch.

"So," Robin sat in his own chair, "how are we feeling today?"

"Don't." She held up her hand. "Don't do _that_."

He frowned and set her file on the table. She'd always wondered what was written in it. She assumed the history Gold had created for her was noted, Killian had told her what that was. It was another reason she wanted to fucking strangle the man. "Don't do what, Ms. Swan?"

She growled at the use of her surname. "Don't use that collective 'I' bullshit, don't say 'we'. We do not feel anything together. I feel things and you feel things, but we don't feel the same things. Don't act like you actually want to understand me. If you did, then you'd believe me. I know what I've said is written in there, just as I'm positive you've discussed it with Killian and I'm assuming that you think I'm crazy."

Robin watched as she took a small breath, clenched her hands into tiny fists and set them on her lap. He'd be buggered, but Killian was right. She didn't appear to be crazy at all. She seemed to be different from every other patient in the damned facility. Actually, she seemed more sane than most of the people who worked here. He may even have to include himself in this. No wonder Killian believed her about Henry.

"Tell me about Henry," he finally requested.

He watched her controlled expression morph. She nearly folded in on herself at that. "He's my son. He's fourteen. He's..." she took a breath. "I have no idea where he is." She chewed her lip for a moment. "All I can keep thinking is that he's out there," she gestured to the window, "in the rain, on the street alone. I've been there. I never wanted that life for him. It's why I gave him up for adoption to begin with." She sighed. "And I'm so glad I did. Regina may not always be the nicest person, but everything she's does is for Henry. And she regrets nothing in her life because she has Henry and she loves him. Believe me, I know. Regret almost cost us all our lives once, but not Regina. She saved everyone, including Henry, because she doesn't regret anything that's led her to him. And with all she did, that's saying something." Emma smiled softly. "And you know, I don't regret giving him up. Because if I hadn't, it would just be us. I doubt I'd have met a man that I could love, so Henry would never have a father. Now, because I gave him up, he's got two moms, two men who act like fathers to him, a boy who's like a brother to him, he knew his real dad briefly before Neal died, he's got my parents and my brother, at times he's even had Neal's father. He's got an entire town of people who love him. We're all this big family and everyone protects him and loves him and it's more than I could ever ask for."

Robin didn't know what to say to any of that. She was quite convincing, quite emotional. It seemed like even the most delusional of people couldn't feign that kind of emotion over a land they'd created in their mind. There had to be something to tether her to that. "So Regina is his other mother, what happened to his father?"

A shadow of pain crossed Emma's face as she answered. "He died. He saved his father's life, and then he saved our lives," she answered simply. "And then he died in my arms. We'd only just found him, and we almost lost him. Then we found him again, and then we lost him. Forever." She brushed tears away. "Henry handled it very well though. Killian helped, a lot. He knew Neal and could tell him stories. And then, somehow along the way, you and Killian seemed to take over that job. The two of you have stepped up. You take him camping and you've shown him how to shoot a bow and arrow. Killian takes him sailing and has shown him how to sword fight. Between him and Dad his sword fighting skills will be the best in any realm; and between you and Mom he will be one hell of a shot with a bow and arrow." She chuckled.

Robin cleared his throat. "So you think I'm-"

"Robin Hood," she finished. "Yes, you have a son named Roland, Marian died some time ago, it's a complicated disaster with Zelena, but we've worked it out, you have the best Merry Men possible, and one woman." He raised a brow at that, "Her name is Mulan. She joined your ranks after you met Neal for the first time." She chuckled. "Our dynamic is a bit complicated, but it's wonderful." She sighed. "Of course you don't know any of this, though."

A knock at the door sounded, indicating it was time for Regina's session. He stood up. "Have a good day, Ms. Swan."

She nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Locksley, you should as well."

When Regina entered the room, she paused. "Emma?" She asked.

Emma stopped and smiled. "How are you?"

The woman sighed. "I miss Henry."

Tentatively, Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. I promise."

Regina's body crumpled and she pulled Emma into a hug. "I miss seeing you in the recreation room," she whispered. "And I wish Henry were here."

Emma rubbed the woman's back soothingly. "I know, me too," she agreed.

When Leroy escorted Emma out again, Robin picked up her chart, jotting down the recommendation that Emma Swan be moved out of isolation. She was helping Regina cope, it would benefit Regina to see her once a day.

OUAT

The next morning, Leroy opened Emma's room door early. Emma looked up. "What's going on?"

The man grinned at her. "You're breaking free, sister. You're going back up to your room. Dr. Locksley's orders."

Emma brightened. "Really?"

Leroy knelt down in front of her. "Really."

Her smile wavered. "I'm going to miss seeing you, though," she admitted.

He chuckled. "I'm sure we'll run into each other a time or two." He winked. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

They were silent until he reached her room. "Thank you for everything, Leroy." She patted his arm. "And enjoy your time with Nurse Astrid."

He took her hand gently. "I will, you enjoy the luxury of up here. I'm sure Mary Margaret and David will miss seeing you in their windows," he whispered. When he saw an orderly approach he grinned. "This is Walter, he's your new guy. Don't let him fall asleep on you." He stepped back, nodding to her newest orderly, Walter (Sleepy in her world).

When the door closed, she opened her palm. That sneaky little bastard had given her one of the skeleton keys. She could get into any room in this place.

OUAT

Emma kept the key hidden in the cup of her bra at all times. She was so afraid that a member of the staff would find it and and throw her back in isolation. Or that it would be connected to Leroy and he'd be fired. She also secretly thought he had her assigned to Sleepy so it would be easy for her to get in and out of her room. She wondered why he trusted her so much, why he was treating her this way. There must be something in his subconscious that knew they trusted each other, were friends and allies even.

Her next step was to get Elsa, Tink, Regina, Ruby and Whale at the same table in the recreational room and to tell them about their lives. Something may spark their memories. There may be some shrivel of hope for them to latch onto that would allow her to bring them onto her side. She needed a team of people willing to defy Gold, willing to question what they were told was reality. She had been making headway with Killian, who knows where he stood now. She thought she saw a glimmer of interest in her story in Robin's eyes, but she wasn't convinced that was true.

As she stood in the doorway of the recreation room, she nodded to Sleepy. "Thank you, Walter." The man yawned and shrugged going to sit next to Doc, who was cleaning his glasses again. The man never knew the prescription in the glasses was wrong. When Walter promptly fell asleep, she stood up and knelt down by Elsa's chair.

"Hi, Els," she whispered softly. "My name is Emma. I was hoping you'd come sit with me." She motioned to the sitting area that was empty. She thought about all of the things Elsa loved. "Perhaps, we could talk about Anna?"

The blond braid nearly whacked Emma in the face. "You know Anna?"

Emma nodded softly. "I love Anna, she's very sweet."

Elsa's eyes sparkled with tears and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She stood up and without another word, took a seat in the rocker in the sitting area. _One down._

Pulling up a chair by Tinkerbell, she picked her own leaf off the tree. "Hey, Tink."

Tink looked up. "Emma." The blond nodded.

She bit her lip. She and the fairy weren't that close back home. She was more Killian's friend. "I was wondering, do you want to come sit with Elsa and me?"

The blond's eyes snapped up. "Why? I'm better off alone."

Emma swallowed hard. "I don't know. It can be nice to have friends sometimes," she offered.

"What will make you leave me alone?" She hissed.

"Sit with us. Just this once," Emma bargained.

The woman glowered. "Fine." She stood up and at in the chair furthest from Elsa's, the leaf still in her hand.

 _There's two._ She rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder. The wolf growled lowly before looking up. "Come on, Ruby." She nudged the woman to a standing position. "Come over here." She tugged her wrist, ignoring the near feral growl ripping from her throat before Emma shoved her into a chair.

Whale was easy to convince. He saw Ruby sitting over there and when Emma made the offer he nearly tripped over himself to get to a chair close to her. When she sat down at the table next to Regina, she saw a picture of Henry staring up at her. "Come on, Regina, we're going to talk about getting Henry back," she offered her hand to the brunette.

Cradling the picture against her chest, Regina nodded and stood up. Within moments, the small group was staring at each other, a tense silence hovering above them.

Elsa broke it. "Do they know Anna?" She asked.

Ruby snarled and Whale jumped. "Who?" Tink snapped.

"I thought we were getting Henry back," Regina questioned.

Emma sighed and realized this was likely much more difficult than she thought. "I want to tell you guys a story. I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to. So just be patient with me," she requested carefully. When no one objected she started from the time Henry showed up on her doorstep. She told of the curse and how she broke it. She told of her trip back to the Enchanted Forest where she met Killian. She told of their subsequent quest in Neverland to save Henry. She told of going back in time and bringing Elsa to Storybrooke. She told Gold's revenge on the heroes and how they were thrown into this world by the Author re-writing their story.

And she was met with silence.

Tink rose with an eye roll, muttering about absurdities, but when Elsa asked, "Then why am I here? I wasn't living in Storybrooke," she spoke as if it were fact.

Emma shrugged. "Perhaps the Author wanted to pay homage to Hans."

"But he could hurt Anna," Elsa cried.

"At least it seems Anna is in Arendelle," Regina snarled. "Henry could be out in that rain."

"Oh, for all you know, your kid is back in that mythical land all alone," Tink snipped. "Not that he exists. You two are insane." She pointed between Emma and Regina.

Emma paled. She hadn't considered the possibility of Henry being in Storybrooke all by himself. She hadn't considered him being in their reality at all, or waking up on a highway and Storybrooke ceasing to exist at all. She'd assumed he was here, just not in the institution.

She closed her eyes. She felt like a fool.

OUAT

 _New York City_

Henry leaned back in his seat, continuing to read. There was still another four hours before the event. He'd already cased the building and he knew how to get into the back where he could get to Isaac alone. The perks of having a former evil queen and a former thief for his mothers, a former thief for a father, and a former thief and former pirate for almost-step-fathers. And a grandmother who used to be a bandit, now that he considered it.

His family tree was bizarre even to him at times.

He scowled as he angrily flipped the page in the book. The author was evil. He was purely evil to take people who were innocent and put them in an institution like Misthaven. He really hoped his parents were planning to wring his and Gold's neck when they got out of there.

If they even remembered him.

He swiped at a tear that had no place on his cheek. He needed to keep his head clear and figure out how to get into the book so he could change it. The only question was how, and the only one who could answer that was the Author. And Henry was determined to make sure he answered that particular question tonight.

OUAT

With the book tucked in his bag (it was technically Killian's bag. Henry had swiped it when he went searching for cash and car keys. He was also wearing Robin's scarf and the gloves that his father had left behind. He needed the little pieces of hope to remind him never to give up), he pushed his way through the crowd in the lobby of the big library Isaac was speaking.

Standing in the back of the room, he listened as the man glorified villains like Gold and Zelena, and lamented the fact that heroes (so every person in his family) never got what they deserved.

Biting his lip to keep from seething, he left the room, moving towards the back of the library, where offices where located. Kneeling down, he shoved one of his mother's bobby pins into the lock. He listened closely, just like Robin and Killian had taught him to do, until he felt the tumblers click. Pumping his fist in the air, he shut the door and started his search of the room.

It didn't take him long to find the Author's bag. Digging through it, he found his copy of the book and his quill. Shoving the quill in his bag, he opened the book, flipping through it.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" Isaac yelled, slamming the door shut. "What is that? No, kid, you have to be careful, you don't want to get sucked in."

Henry shook his head. "I'm finding my family and I'm fixing what you broke," he stated firmly, opening to a random page with a door. Using the key, he was immediately sucked inside of it.

The Author watched as Henry disappeared and cursed. Grabbing up the book, he snatched his bag and tossed it over his shoulder before stepping into the book himself.

OUAT

Henry ran the moment he got into the book. He ran because he knew the Author would follow him and it was pouring rain and freezing cold. _Why the hell did Gold want to go here?_

Isaac found him standing under an overpass, studying his own copy of the book. "Kid, we shouldn't be here, we need to leave." He tried to snatch at Henry's book.

Sidestepping him, Henry shoved it back in Killian's bag. "No, I need to find my moms," he protested.

Isaac shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to do that, kid, you don't want to be here for very long, because once the book ends..."

Henry's eyes widened. "What happens when the book ends."

"Everything here will cease to exist," he answered.

OUAT

 _Misthaven Institution_

"Ms. Swan," Walter yawned. "It's time for your session with Dr. Locksley." He yawned again and held her door open.

She hopped down off of her bed, scowling. As appreciative as she was for what Robin did for her in getting her out of solitary, she didn't want anymore sessions with him. She wanted to see Killian again. She wanted to know how his search for Henry was going.

When she was seated in his office, she took her place on the sofa, and stared at him.

"How are you today, Ms. Swan?" He asked cheerfully.

Emma didn't respond.

"I didn't use the collective 'I,'" he pointed out. "So why won't you respond now?" He asked.

She continued to stare at him.

"Emma, I'm going to need you to speak to me," he told her slowly. "If you don't-"

"You'll put me back in isolation?" She finished archly.

"No, but Gold could," he pointed out.

She didn't respond to that.

He sighed. "Let me guess, you really didn't want to speak to me the last time you saw me, but you were upset and it just spilled out. You want to talk to Killian. You want to know how his search for your son is going." He paused as her face morphed into more than that. "Oh, I see, you really do love him."

She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sob and Robin felt his heart break. Not because she was slightly insane for loving a man she barely knew or because she was crazy, but because somehow it made sense that she loved Killian. He held up his hand, motioning for her to wait a moment.

She continued to rock back and forth, tears spilling down her cheeks as he left her.

He was back a moment later. "Emma?" It was Killian's deep voice that drew her attention. "Oh, Emma." His heart clenched and he was next to her on the couch a moment later. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he drew her into his side. "What happened, darling?"

She turned and curled into him, his other arm coming to wrap around her. She fit against him so perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. Turning her head, she took a deep breath. His scent was still the same. It reminded her of home and it made her heart ache, another sob tearing its way out of her throat.

He glared up at Robin as he pulled Emma onto his lap entirely. "What did you do to her?" He snapped.

Robin was shaking his head as he watched Killian rock her. He held her like he'd done so a thousand times, like they were meant to be together. "I didn't do anything. I was trying to get her to talk and I made a comment about her wanting to see you and her loving you and she just started crying." He scratched the back of his head. "Bloody hell, Killian, what's going on with you two?"

Emma swung her head out. "There's nothing going on with us because we're stuck in this land where you all don't remember who you are and I am all alone," she snarled. "Do you know what that's like? To have this wonderful family and amazing friends and someone you love and then have it all ripped away from you? To be the only one left and-"

"Okay." Killian cradled her closer to him. "Take some breaths, love, please breathe for me," he murmured. "Just breathe," he whispered. "We'll figure it out," he promised her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so anymore. I'm all out of ideas. Now all I can do is miss everything and worry about Henry."

"I told you, darling, I'm looking for him," he promised.

She shook her head again. "It may not be enough, what Tink said-"

Robin and Killian both straightened. "Tink remembers Henry?"

Emma sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position, still on Killian's lap. "No, but she said he may not even be here." She felt another sob shake her and she realized she hadn't cried like this since she found out her parents expelled her darkness and nearly destroyed Lily in the process. "And she's right. I didn't think about it. Elsa wasn't in Storybrooke and she was dragged here, what if the Author left Henry there? What if he's all alone? He's only fourteen, he can't be on his own. It's not right for him to be alone. We have to do more than find him. We have to save him," she sobbed.

Holding her closely, Killian stroked his hand through her hair and down her back, trying to calm her. Ten minutes later she was asleep, her head on his shoulder. Gently, so as not to wake her, he stretched her out on the sofa, her head in his lap and he finally looked up at Robin. "I have no idea what to do, mate," he admitted.

Robin shook his head, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I can't say that I do, either," he admitted. "You love her, don't you?" He asked quietly.

Killian shook his head. "It's crazy, right? To love her? I don't really know her, but it's like..." he paused. "It's like my body and my heart remember her, like they belong to her in some strange way." He combed his fingers through her hair. "Like I remember how her hair feels, how it feels to run my fingers through it, to play with the tips, to tug at it." His eyes shot up. "That's crazy, though, right? I can't possibly, I mean that would be saying that what she's said is true, that we don't belong here that-"

"She's a patient in a mental institution-" Robin began.

"I know!" Killian growled.

Robin held up a hand. "I'm not finished. She's a patient here, but I swear, when she talks, I'd think she was more sane than I am," he admitted.

Killian sighed. "It was easier when you just thought she was crazy."

Chuckling, Robin leaned forward, his fingers lightly skimming over Emma's forehead. "She does seem familiar in some way," he admitted. "Like I've known her in another time."

Killian's head fell to the side. "They all do."

Leaning back, Robin agreed, "Yes, they all do. Perhaps it's time for us to really delve into finding Henry. To go at this from a different angle. Perhaps Emma's right, perhaps we should be considering that we may need to look outside of this place for him."

"You mean like another country?" Killian asked.

Robin shrugged. "According to Emma, it sounds like another world."

"That's insane, there are no other worlds," Killian protested.

"I guess we'll find out. I also think that you should be the one to see her. I don't want to see her give up like this anymore. I think you're one of the only people she has to hold onto. I wouldn't want to take that away. I will tell Gold that's my medical opinion and I'm sticking to it."

Killian continued to stroke her back. "Thank you, Robin," he murmured. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. "I'd hate to wake her up."

"Her and her orderly. Walt's out there fast asleep," Robin grumbled.

Killian smiled. "She's close to Leroy, perhaps, he could help us?" He suggested. Robin nodded and moved to the phone.

Five minutes later, Killian was cradling her sleeping form in his arms, disregarding the gurney Nurse Astrid brought up, letting Leroy lead the way down to her room. "She really just fell asleep on you?" He asked.

"We didn't drug her, Leroy, there's no need to get overprotective," Killian grumbled. "We would never do that."

"Well, I know _you_ wouldn't," he pointed out.

Killian gently set her on her bed, slipping off her shoes and tucking her under the covers, she curled up on her side and Killian pushed her hair off of her forehead. "I know Gold would, I know he has." Killian straightened. "Despicable, isn't it?"

Leroy nodded in agreement. "Particularly for someone like Emma." He led Killian out and shut the door. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," he told the doctor. Nurse Astrid, who was standing behind him, nodded her agreement with a beaming smile.

Killian smacked his back. "Thank you, Leroy."

"No problem, Doc." He turned and led the nurse back down to solitary.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! I know that this story is a little bit draining emotionally! Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The beauty of the rain is how it falls, how it falls, how it falls_

* * *

Killian had never wanted to wrap up a session so quickly in his entire life. He was trying to be patient with Elsa, but the woman just continued to cry over her sister, Anna. A sister who had died years ago in a mugging gone bad. It was what put Elsa in Misthaven to begin with. Recently, though, Elsa had begun ranting about a man named Hans. Killian wasn't quite sure where that name came from, but he wasn't particularly interested. In fifteen minutes, Emma would walk through his door. And it was all he could think about.

When Elsa was finally escorted out, Killian stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. When it did he visibly relaxed. He hadn't seen her since she'd broken down in tears in Robin's office and fell asleep in his arms. He hadn't been able to make sure she was okay and it had been eating at him for the past two days. She seemed calmer than before. He waited until Walter shut the door behind her before he breathed out, "Emma."

Her feet moved so quickly, she nearly tripped over them in her haste to reach him. When she was standing in front of him, she hesitated, all of the sudden unsure if she could reach out to him. "Hi," she whispered softly.

He didn't hesitate, bringing her into his embrace. "Are you alright, love?" He voice was low and rough.

She clung to him like he would vanish if she didn't hold on tight enough. She swallowed hard, burying her face in his neck. "Better now," she whispered. "Much better now."

When he pulled back, she tightened her grip. "Let's just go sit down, Swan. We've got an hour," he reminded her.

Keeping her fingers fisted in the front of his shirt, she allowed him to guide them to the sofa, clambering up next to him and curling her body into his side. "You believe me now?" She asked softly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, dragging her into him, shifting them slightly as he looked down at her, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I'm not sure what to believe, but I know that you're more than just a patient, Emma. I know that I need you and-"

She pulled back, throwing a leg over his lap, she lowered herself down and murmured, "It's enough for now." Tugging his head forward, she pressed her lips to his. He was hesitant at first, unsure of his next move. Keeping her lips attached to his, she reached down and pulled his hands up to her sides, giving him explicit permission to touch her. "Touch me, Killian," she murmured against his mouth before reaching up to rake her hands through his hair, tugging at the ends at the nape of his neck.

His self-control snapped. Growling, he tugged her down into his chest, one hand slipping beneath her sweater and shirt, splaying over her back, the other cupping the back of her head, tangling in her long locks. She moaned when he tugged slightly at her curls, his tongue slipping past her lips, tangling with her own. His lips were as soft as she remembered, his scruff lightly scrapping against her palms. His kiss was just as aggressive as she remembered it to be, consuming her completely. What was different was the way he tasted. There was a bit of the lingering spice that was always there, but the hint of rum that defined Killian was missing. It was replaced by something else that was just as heady. She thought she should remember to ask him about it.

He pulled his lips from hers, skimming them across her jaw and down her neck, nipping at her pulse. "You're thinking too much," he whispered darkly. "You shouldn't be thinking when you're perched on my lap." He made his point by thrusting his hips up into her core. She let out a soft moan, grinding back down into him. "There's a good girl," he murmured.

She nudged her nose against his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I was just thinking that you taste different here." He pulled his head back at that and she laughed. It was a light sound that wrapped around him, causing a smile to break out on his incredibly handsome face. "At home," she explained, her fingers tracing over his jaw, his nose, the scar on his cheek, his lips, "you carry around this flask of rum and you always taste slightly like it. You don't taste like rum here." Leaning back down, she pulled him into another kiss, committing the feel and taste of it to memory. "I'm not sure what that is," she breathed out.

He swallowed hard, his hands skimming up her side, causing her stomach muscles to quiver. He pressed a kiss to her jaw. "I'm allergic to alcohol," he explained. "I drink goat's milk."

She pulled back, startled by his admission. She worked for a good ten seconds to straighten out her face. "When we get back home," she gave him a fond smile, "Henry and I are going to have so much fun with that," she warned him. She sobered almost instantly. "Henry. Have you found him yet?" She asked softly.

With his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her hips, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Swan, but we haven't had any luck yet. We haven't been at it that long, though. Just give us time. We'll find your lad. I promise. Robin is now properly motivated."

Emma glanced down at her hands, which were braced on his chest. "He's motivated because he loves Regina. He may not remember it, but he does. He doesn't love Zelena." She snorted. "That is one complicated mess he wound up in. I swear if the woman weren't pregnant, I'd bloody murder her," she snapped. At his wide eyes, she shrugged. "Sorry?" She asked. "No, I'm not, she killed Marian, then pretended to be Marian to make Robin leave Regina so Regina couldn't get her happy ending. Then she guilted him into trying to make a relationship work between the two of them and then got herself pregnant so Robin is stuck with her for at least eighteen years. God, the woman is an evil genius. And I thought Regina was bad."

Killian held up a hand. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure I followed all of that."

She sighed. "I guess it's confusing. We all had a hard time believing it as we were putting two and two together. I mean, unfortunately for Robin, he was kind of a side note as we dealt with Maleficent and Cruella and Ursula and Gold. God, that was such a mess. It's all such a mess." She curled back into his side, linking one of their hands together. "I really just want to find Henry. I feel like things will fall into place then," she admitted. "I also had a thought about him. One that makes me nervous, but hopeful."

He glanced down at her. "What's that?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment before suddenly sitting up and moving to his desk. He looked at her questioningly, opening his mouth to ask what she was doing before she came back with a pen and piece of paper. In her untidy scrawl, she wrote: _I think Henry is the next Author. I think he could write us out of this story._

Killian accepted the piece of paper, studying her words. "Well, love, I guess we'll find out once we find him," he admitted. "I'll destroy this." He moved to his trashcan, digging in his desk for a lighter before burning the paper. He wasn't quite sure why she thought that revelation about Henry was something that should be kept quiet, but apparently it was important. Based on her early ramblings, the Author was the one who put them in this realm with the permission of Gold.

When a knock at the door sounded, indicating his next patient was outside, Killian reached for her. "We'll find him, Swan. I promise."

She rocked up on her toes, pressing another kiss to his lips. She sighed into it, tasting what was apparently goat's milk on his tongue. When she pulled back, she smirked. "You're never going to live that down, pirate," she teased before pressing one last kiss to his cheek, moving towards the door to make way for Tink.

He watched her leave with a sigh. He still couldn't really believe her story, but at the same time, he couldn't deny it either. He couldn't wrap his head around what he truly thought and it didn't help that Robin was falling under her spell as well. It was much simpler when Robin scolded him for his feelings and put him in his place. Now here he was spending her hour long session kissing her instead of working through her issues. He pressed his fingers to his lips. He rather liked the kissing. _More kissing is appropriate_ , he decided with a smirk. When the door opened again, he was still grinning. "Good afternoon, Ms. Bell. How are you feeling today?" The blond pixie like woman glared at him and stomped to the sofa, sitting down and crossing her arms petulantly. "That well, then?" He asked with a grin and an eye roll.

OUAT

Emma sighed as she followed Walter's sleepy figure down the halls. She was worried about Henry still, of course, and was plotting the best way to get out of Misthaven and back to Storybrooke, but she had Killian back. He may not completely be her Killian, but he was still Killian. He was starting to look at her like she hung the moon and the way he kissed...her body still hummed with the feeling of it. He was hesitant at first, but then it was as if instinct took over and he was back, kissing her with the intensity that she was used to. She'd missed the toe-curling pleasure he could bring her. The minute they were back in Storybrooke and things were at least somewhat settled she wanted him naked and pressed against her, pressed _inside_ of her.

She felt it more than she heard it, something that didn't belong near her right ear as she went around a corner. She tensed when she felt a prick in her neck before the world went black behind her eyes.

OUAT

Killian groaned as the banging continued on his office door. He was trying to finish up the patient notes, but whoever was outside was intent on ignoring the posted schedule. With a grumble, he stood and threw the door open. His eyes narrowed in on Leroy. "What do you want?" He snapped.

The shorter man glowered at him. "Emma is gone. She's not in her room and Walter says she was walking behind him and then she was gone. According to security footage, it doesn't look like she left the institution, but she just vanished in a blind spot."

"Show me," he ordered, motioning for the orderly to lead the way.

"Nurse Astrid helped me lift a copy of the footage," Leroy explained. "We have it on the computer down in isolation." He led the way down the winding halls to the elevator.

When they reached the basement, they found Nurse Astrid scowling at her computer as she watched the tape again. "Oh, good, you found him. Dr. Jones, this just doesn't make sense. I don't see how she could disappear into thin air. And Walter here..." she kicked the sleeping orderlies chair. The man groaned, but kept snoring. "...has no idea what happened. He came panicking down here to Leroy."

Killian pulled up a chair. "Rewind it, lass, and let me see." He watched intently as Emma floated down the hallway, a smile on her face and her fingers near her lips, behind Walter. Then she suddenly slowed, her smile dropping and she looked to her right. He saw her barely register something as she rounded a corner and then when the cameras picked Walter back up again, she was gone. He frowned. "One more time, please," he requested.

When it played through, Leroy growled. "I don't get it. Where did she go?"

Killian let out a snarl, "She was snatched, right there. There's a closet near that corner. I bet if you look ahead you'll find that the tapes were erased and she was taken somewhere. She heard or saw something. That look on her face, she knew something was going to happen. Someone-" he stopped. "Gold, it was Gold." He smacked his hand on the table top. "Don't tell anyone about this. Make sure he stays quiet. And dear gods don't let them find you with this tape. You two need to be careful. Emma, Robin and I are trekking into dangerous territory with Gold and-"

"We're with you." Leroy stood up.

"We are," Astrid agreed. "Whatever you need, Dr. Jones."

He gave them a tight grin. "Thank you. Right now I have to go and see Dr. Gold." He stalked out of isolation and up to the top floor of Misthaven Institution. He bypassed Gold's secretary without a second glance, ignoring her protest for him to stop. Pushing the man's office door open he asked, "What did you do?"

Gold glanced up from whatever was spread out on his desk. "Dr. Jones, do come in. It's alright, dearie," he told his secretary. "Let him in. What are you babbling on about now?" He asked as the young woman shut the office door, leaving Killian and Gold alone.

"Where is Emma?" Killian asked. "What did you do to her?"

Gold looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Her orderly lost her. And it doesn't seem she left the institution. Walter is not in any trouble for losing her. That makes me believe that you have her stashed somewhere. Where is she?" Killian asked slowly. "Or shall I turn this place upside down searching for her?" He threatened.

Gold scoffed. "Even if I knew what you were talking about, I doubt you'd find something or someone I'd hidden." He paused. "You seem a bit too close to this case though. Is that the problem, Dr. Jones? Are you involved with your patient?"

Killian gritted his teeth through the accusation. "I want to know why Ms. Swan has been targeted by you."

Gold tipped his chair back. "Your delusions seem to be getting the best of you, Dr. Jones. Perhaps some therapy would benefit you," he suggested.

"If I find out she's been hurt, I'll-"

"What? Come after me? I doubt you would be capable of doing me any harm." The older man stood. "I, on the other hand, could do great bodily harm to you. I could also do great harm to your reputation. I suggest you go back to your office and finish transcribing your notes for the day." He sat back down. "You're dismissed, Dr. Jones." Killian was still scowling as he backed out of the room. He should've known that Gold wouldn't have been any help. He, Robin, Leroy and Astrid were going to be on their own in finding Emma. _Perhaps not, though,_ he mused, a new idea crossing his mind. He quickly punched the button for the floor with his office. He needed to get Robin, Leroy and Astrid to the pub so they could talk openly. And he needed to do so quickly.

OUAT

Gold pressed a button on his phone. "Bring her in," he ordered sharply.

A moment later, Emma was all but tossed into a chair across from him. She glowered at him, her awareness just sharpening. "I'm going to kill you one day," she threatened, her words slurring together slightly, taking the edge off of the threat.

Steeping his fingers together, Gold narrowed his eyes. "You are causing me quite a bit of trouble, Ms. Swan. What am I going to do with you now?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Sorry for the delay in updating this story! Crazy times in my life right now! Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for being so patient with me and for being an awesome beta! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And there's nothing wrong, but there is something more_

* * *

Robin pushed his way into the crowded pub, shaking off the raindrops and looking around until his eyes landed on Killian, sitting at a table with a woman he thought was a nurse at Misthaven. He ran a hand over his face with a tired sigh. He and Zelena had fought over him going out that evening and he was honestly too tired to deal with whatever issues Emma and Killian seemed to be having. "What's going on, Jones?" Robin asked, pulling a chair out at the high top.

"Here's your wine, Astrid." Leroy gave her a dazzling grin as he sat down in his recently vacated seat. He looked up at Robin. "Locksley." He nodded sharply. "So, Astrid and I went over the video again. We convinced Clarke, who's been moved to watching the cameras, to hand over the tapes of before and after Emma disappeared."

"You were right, Killian, the video is deleted on both ends, so we have no idea if someone was hiding in the closet or not," Astrid cut in. She turned to Robin and quickly filled him in on what they knew. "There's no telling where they took her."

Robin raised a brow. "And rule follower, stick in the mud Clarke just handed this stuff over?" He asked in disbelief.

Leroy snorted and Astrid giggled, her hand flying over her mouth to smother it. "He didn't so much a hand it over as get a little distracted and leave things," the nurse paused, her eyes sparkling merrily, "unattended."

Robin chuckled. "You stole from him? From Gold?" He shook his head. "Bloody insane, the entire lot of you. Gold will kill you all."

"Ah, kill us all," Killian corrected.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean ' _us all_ '?" He asked slowly.

"Well mate, you did agree to help us find Henry. And Emma thinks Henry is the key. I'm now inclined to agree with her. If we find Henry, I think Gold will unravel. I think he's working to keep them apart. Not just Henry and Emma, but Henry and everyone else. I think he'd be equally devastated if Regina found the lad. It's time to amp up the search," Killian informed them. "Perhaps that will lead us the other loved ones of our patients. I'm starting to believe that perhaps Gold is being paid to separate our patients from their families. It's time to start reconnecting them one by one."

"That's fine mate, but we don't know how to find this boy. We're at a complete loss. We've checked shelters and the local home, where else would a fourteen year old boy be? It's not as if he could check into a hotel without being noticed," Robin pointed out.

Killian tapped his hand against his mug of tea. "I don't know, Robin, I honestly don't, but there's something we're missing. I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"Well, if we're all risking our necks here, we might as well go big." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "We should break into Gold's office. If he's really at the bottom of this, there could be something in there that could help us. Emma clearly thought so and Regina agreed with her, they just didn't have the means or the time to stay up there."

"So all we need is a skeleton key." Astrid nodded. "If we can distract Clarke again, one of us can watch the cameras and delete the footage of you guys going upstairs and-"

"I know where we can get a skeleton key," Leroy volunteered. All eyes turned to him. "I snuck one to Emma."

Robin stared at him. "You gave a bloody mental patient a skeleton key?" He asked slowly. "Are you mad?"

Leroy scowled. "I thought she could sneak down to isolation and see Mary Margaret and David. I think they liked seeing her in their window. And she'd talk to them and stuff. Other patients connect well with her," he defended.

Killian held up a hand. "Hey, at least one of us has a bloody key. I'll get it from her at her next session." His head fell to the side. "How'd you get a key?"

Leroy shrugged. "Stole it from one of the guards," he answered simply. Astrid beamed at him proudly, while Robin and Killian simply arched their brows at him.

OUAT

Two hours later, Killian sprinted from his car to his front door step, angling his body under the small awning to try to avoid getting pelted by the rain. It was coming down harder than usual tonight. He sighed and fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one that went to his house. The rain seemed relentless lately, just coming down in constant sheets. He was beginning to crave the sunshine and warm air, though that wasn't in the forecast any time soon. He moved to shove his house key in the lock, finally noting that the door was cracked open. He stared at the door for thirty seconds before slowly pushing it open, dropping his bag quietly on the floor in the entryway.

Flicking on the living room light, he was met with utter disaster. "Bloody fucking hell," he muttered. Now he moved swiftly from one room to the next, turning on every light. Every room was the same. They were all turned upside down. Whoever had broken in (whoever Gold had hired), was long gone, but not before they did some serious damage. Digging into his pocket, he dialed the police.

"And you have no idea who could've done this?" Sheriff Nottingham asked, standing in Killian's destroyed living room twenty minutes later.

"For the last time, no, I don't know who was in here or what they were looking for. The door was bloody unlocked and the place was a disaster. Now, are you capable of doing _your_ job, Sheriff, and finding who was responsible?" He snapped.

The sheriff's eyes narrowed. "You best calm down, Dr. Jones. I won't have you speaking to me that way."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Look, just get what you need and find out who did this. I need to have the bloody locks changed and straighten up. I have a long day tomorrow," he muttered, stepping around an overturned chair to head towards the kitchen. He needed a glass of his milk.

OUAT

Killian tapped the his pen on his desk the next morning as he worked through his patient files for the day. He was trying to determine two things: the first was if the people in here had any family in the area; the second, was if the supposedly dead relatives some patients cry about were actually dead. He was beginning to wonder if Anna was perhaps alive and Elsa wasn't really that crazy. He continued to flip through his past notes. He was also determined to find out more about this Hans character. A knock at his door sounded. "Come in," he called out.

He glanced up when the door creaked open. "Good morning, Dr. Jones."

Sighing, Killian dropped his pen to his desk. "Morning, Dr. Gold. How can I help you?"

Gold moved slowly towards a chair and sat down across from Killian. "I heard the unfortunate news that someone broke into your house last night," he commented slowly. "Do the police have any leads?"

Killian studied the man for a full minute before speaking. "No, they don't. Why? Do you have a lead for them? Do you know who would want to break into my home? Or what they might be looking for?"

Gold bristled slightly at Killian's words. "I can't say that I do, Dr. Jones. I just came by to offer my condolences and see if you needed anything." The man stood up. "I can tell by your tone, though, that you don't wish to have my help in the matter." He stalked towards the door, leaving without another word.

Killian grunted. "Sure you'll help me, right off of a cliff you'll help me. Bloody wanker." With another grunt, he turned his eyes back down to Elsa's file, trying to figure out if there was any clue in his notes as to where her family could be. He was so engrossed in his reading that he missed the knock at the door.

When it opened and Walter poked his head in the room, he asked with a yawn. "Dr. Jones?"

Killian looked up. "Walter? Is it time for Ms. Swan's session already?"

The orderly yawned. "Mhm, she's not very talkative today though." Killian stood as Walter gently guided her in the room.

Killian's jaw clenched at Emma's pale form, her face slack and expressionless. It was clear she was drugged to the gills. "Thank you, Walter," Killian grumbled, moving slowly towards the sofa where Emma was seated. When the door shut, Killian sat down next to her. "Oh, Swan," he murmured, gently drawing her into his side.

She didn't appear to register the movement. Her body limp, but unmoving. He pressed a kiss to her temple and adjusted their position, pulling her into his lap and laying across the sofa. "What did they do to you?" He murmured.

She let out a grunt, her eyes falling shut and her head turning into his chest. "Drugs," she slurred. "Needles."

He cringed, he could tell she was slowly starting to come out of it. Gold probably planned it this way, so Killian could see her hurting and could understand exactly what they did to her, but neither of them could do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Swan."

"'S okay," she whispered. "Not as bad as shocks."

He tightened his grip around her. "Gold?"

"Office. Threats." Her eyes fluttered shut. "Sleep."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, sleep now," he agreed. He watched her sleep, one hand gently running through her hair in a soothing motion. He was going to bloody murder Gold at the first chance he got. How anyone could do this to a person, he would never understand. Killian swallowed hard, trying to tamper down on the anger he felt at Emma being abused so easily. When he woke her, he hoped she'd be lucid enough to hand over the key. He was determined to get into Gold's office and find Henry. He'd do anything for her.

He watched the clock on the wall as it slowly ticked by each minute. When there were ten minutes left in their session, he gently shook her awake. She let out a groan, her eyes fluttering open. "Killian?" She asked softly.

"Aye, love, I'm here, you slept for a solid fifty minutes," he whispered.

She nodded. "So tired. So sick," she whispered. "I feel so sick." He helped her sit up, one hand stroking her forehead light. "So sick," she repeated.

"It's probably the drugs, love. Why did they-"

"He said I'm causing trouble," she interrupted. "Now he wants you to see me suffering, but he doesn't want me well enough to talk to you so we can plan." She swallowed back bile. "That means he's going to keep me drugged, doesn't it?"

Leaning forward, Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure Leroy, Astrid, Robin and I can come up with something, Swan," he whispered against her skin. "We do have a plan to break into his office, something a little more foolproof than your excursion." He paused. "Leroy told me he gave you a skeleton key?"

Emma nodded slowly, reaching into her bra, she pulled out the brass key. Pressing it into his hand, she murmured, "Be careful?"

A knock sounded and he stood, helping her rise to her feet. "I will, love. You too. I'll see you soon." He brushed another kiss to her forehead before opening the door and finding Walter there waiting for her. She gave him a tight smile before following her orderly down to the elevators.

Shutting the door to his office, Killian slipped the necklace over his head, unclasping it to slide the key onto the chain before slipping it back over his head. The key should be safe there.

OUAT

Henry stood outside of the house 236 on Roger Avenue. According to everything he'd found, it should be Killian's house. Stepping forward, he dropped to his knees and started to work on the lock. His brow furrowed in concentration, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Come back for what you missed?" An accented voice sounded over his shoulder.

Swallowing hard, Henry bowed his head and turned slowly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, thank you so much for all your hard work, you're the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And sometimes you wonder what you love her for_

* * *

Henry turned slowly, hands held loosely by his side, but posture tense, ready to run or fight. He knew who was standing behind him, but he knew nothing about this world. It looked like Storybrooke when it rained. It was cold like Storybrooke in the winter. Yet, it wasn't at all like Storybrooke. He could _feel_ a difference in the atmosphere and in the few people he'd met. So even though he recognized the voice of the man standing behind him, he wasn't going to trust him until he knew for sure they were on the same team. He couldn't risk trusting anyone until he knew their motives. He'd only just managed to lose the Author an hour before and he didn't want to be hauled back to him and subsequently written out of this storybook. He was sure the Author would show up here the second he could to try to stop Henry. Turning slowly, Henry's eyes locked with a pair of blue ones and a huge smile spread across his face that he hoped would disarm the man. "Killian?" He asked tentatively.

Killian stumbled back slightly. "Um, sorry, lad, but do I know you?" He asked.

Henry's face fell slightly, but he tried to mask it quickly. "My name is Henry Mills. My moms are Regina and Emma. Emma is your girlfriend. I'm trying to find her, to find all of you. I overheard your address when I was hiding at the police station from Isaac, the Author, and so I came here. I wasn't going to steal anything, I was just going to wait for you inside. It's so cold and wet and-"

"You're Henry," Killian murmured.

Henry frowned. "Yeah, that's what I said, look can we go in and I'll explain everything I know?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, of course, come on in, lad. We really should both get out of the rain." He unlocked the door and held it open, allowing Henry to enter. The two studied each other once they were standing awkwardly in the living room, both shuffling nervously, neither saying a word.

After a moment, Henry cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "So, um, Killian, you know I'm Henry, does that mean you know where my moms are?"

"Have a seat, lad." Killian motioned to the sofa, taking a seat in a chair, himself. "And yes, I do know where you mothers are." He leaned forward, clasping his hands together, he didn't really want to explain to a child that his mothers were in a psychiatric institution being treated for mental illness. "First, I have to ask, is anyone going to come looking for you?" The last thing he needed was to be arrested for kidnapping.

Henry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Well, other than the Author. I lost him when I went near the police station. He went a different direction. I'm not sure where. He's probably looking for Gold. We have a lot of work to do before this book ends." The boy paused. "My moms, are they okay?"

Killian swallowed hard and then cleared his throat. "Not exactly, lad." Henry's face fell immediately. "I mean, they're alive, it's just, Regina is not going to be how you remember her."

Henry seemed to consider this. "And Emma?"

"Emma remembers you. Emma knows, bloody hell, you really _are_ real," Killian murmured in awe.

Henry's brow furrowed and he considered Killian's words. "Do you not know me, Killian?"

"No, lad, I have no idea who you are. Emma, though, she knows you. Regina seems to recall you vaguely. She gets rather hysterical and protective over you when you're mentioned," Killian explained.

"So no one remembers Storybrooke or the curse or anything, but Mom?" he asked.

Killian nodded. "It would seem so. We have these..." he paused and thought about how to explain it to the lad, "vague connections to things or people."

"You were drawn to Mom, weren't you?" Henry murmured. "She's your true love so you knew her, you just didn't _know_ her."

"Aye, lad, that does seem to be the entirety of it. I did promise Swan that I would find you. I've been working with Dr. Robin Locksley, an orderly named Leroy and Nurse Astrid to find you," he admitted. "Seems you found me first." He smiled at the boy.

Henry grinned. "Yeah, well, I learned to be a hero from the best." He winked at Killian. "Can I see my moms?" He asked. "I just, I really miss them and we're better as a team." He paused. "What about Grandma and Gramps? And everyone else?" He frowned. "Where are they exactly? What is this place?"

Killian leaned back. "This is Misthaven, and they're all in or work for Misthaven Institution."

Henry's eyes narrowed. " _Institution?_ " He asked sharply. "Gold and the Author put them all in a loony bin?"

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously. "Look, lad, I don't know if seeing them is-"

"I'm seeing them. _Now_. Can you make that happen or do I need to break in on my own? Because I will. I'm going to find them with or without your help." Henry stood up abruptly.

Killian stared at the lad in awe. He was so brave and so young. _Perhaps foolishly brave_ , Killian mused silently. "Aye, lad, let's go."

OUAT

The halls of Misthaven Institution were deathly silent that evening. No one was around, nothing was out of place or amiss. Walter was monitoring the cameras that evening, so Leroy promised he'd have no problem coming in and looping any footage that needed to be cut out. He and Nurse Astrid were going to get Emma and Regina and bring them to Killian's office.

Killian took a sip of milk form his flask as he watched Henry pace his office quietly, a look of determination and extreme consternation marring his young face. Robin was on his way back in to watch the reunion. It was almost unbelievable. This boy was here. He was real. He found his way here. It suddenly made Killian feel insane and Emma appear completely sane. _Whatever is going on, Emma is the only one who is objective enough and knows enough to stop it. We're all her mercy, hers and Henry's,_ Killian admitted to himself, taking another drag from his flask.

The door burst open suddenly, revealing Emma and Nurse Astrid, "Henry?" Emma cried out, stumbling over her feet in an effort to get into the room to see her son.

Henry spun away from window, his eyes widening at the sight of his mother dressed as a patient, her eyes now sharply aware of her surroundings. "Mom." The boy nearly tripped over the leg of a chair in a rush to get to Emma.

Emma wrapped her arms around him. "You found me. I knew you would," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "You're okay," she whispered. "I've been so worried, kid."

He tightened his grip on his mother. "I love you, Mom. I was scared, but I knew I'd find you. We always find each other," he parroted back their family's saying.

She rested her chin on top of his head, her eyes connecting with Killian's. He was struck by how vibrant the green was, how alive she looked. Before he left for the day, Killian had conspired with Leroy and Astrid to switch the vials that contained the drugs Emma was on to something that would leave her aware of her surroundings and wouldn't make her sick. It appeared their plan had worked. "Yeah, Kid, we always find each other," she whispered, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Killian was struck by the realization that she would be a bloody siren when she fully smiled.

The door opened again and Regina shouted. "Henry's not here. He'll never be here. You're cruel, Leroy," she spat.

Henry pulled back from Emma. "Mom?"

Regina spun, her eyes landing on her son. "Henry?" She murmured softly. He nodded. "They told me you were dead. You're here?" She crossed to him, pulling him into her embrace. "You're here," she repeated softly, over and over and over again.

Henry sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, Mom, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

The door pushed open one last time. "Okay, Jones, what's so important now?" He asked. His eyes landed on Regina and Henry. "Killian, is that-"

"Henry," Emma replied. "That's our son, Henry."

Regina pulled back, her eyes flashing as she tugged Henry impossibly closer to her. "He's _my_ son," she corrected sharply.

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure, Regina," she assented. "Let's sit down. Killian, did you find him or-"

"I caught him picking the lock on my front door," Killian interrupted, taking Emma's hand and leading her to the sofa. She settled down next to him and Henry dragged Regina to it, the two of them settling in as well. Leroy pulled up another chair, so there were enough places for him, Astrid and Robin.

Emma chuckled and placed a kiss on Henry's head. "My little thief, were you listening to the tumblers?" She asked.

"Just like you guys taught me," Henry promised. He studied each of them in turn for a moment, the room growing silent. "I don't understand, why would Gold send you here?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but now that we've got you back, I'm not sure I care. I think we need to get everyone out of this building and we need to get the drugs out of everyone's system. If we do that, we could hold Gold. We could separate him from his power and figure out how to get home," Emma decided. "We need a plan."

Robin considered this for a moment. "We can't do it if we don't have the entire staff working with us. If we try without them, then they'll just stop us, lock up patients, taser people, whatever they have to do."

"So, then tomorrow we start speaking to people individually until we have enough support to overrule the few who are in Gold's pocket. We don't need them all," Leroy pointed out. "We have just enough and-"

"You all should be aware that Gold has magic. No one else does, but he does. He explicitly told me that. So you can't count on us" she motioned between herself and Regina, "to help in that way."

The four employees of Misthaven stared her. "Magic?" They asked together.

Emma nodded. "Yes, magic, I know you don't believe in it, but just trust me on this okay? Gold has more than just monetary power. He could blast us into the next century with a flick of his wrist he wanted to, so please be careful. Tomorrow Regina and I will talk to patients about following the uprising. Right, Regina?"

Regina didn't respond, she just continued to run her hand over Henry's head.

Catching her hand, Henry murmured, "You can do that, Mom. Right? You can convince everyone they need to leave? It's the only way we'll all be together."

All eyes turned to Regina and after a moment she nodded. "I can do that."

Henry beamed at her. "Of course you can. Oh." His face fell slightly. "I need to warn everyone about something." He paused. "We have to figure this out quickly. We're getting to the end of the book."

"End of the book?" Astrid echoed.

Henry nodded. "Yes, right now we're all trapped in the Author's, Isaac's, book. If the book ends and we haven't found a way home..." he hesitated, "then we'll all disappear."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving. I'm pretty sure we just barely made it out alive of our family time. . . it's always interesting when the soon-to-be-inlaws are in town! Sorry for the delay in this update, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your help! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _She says you've known her deepest fears_

* * *

Emma tried to contain her happiness the next morning as Walter led her into the recreation room. She didn't want to tip off any of the workers that Henry had been found and was with Killian. No one else seemed to believe her, but Emma still thought her son was the key.

When Regina was led in by her orderly, she bypassed her normal chair to sit next to Emma on the sofa. "Thank you, Emma," she murmured softly. Emma arched a brow at the woman. "For finding Henry. For believing that he was real and not stopping until he was back here." She hesitated and swallowed hard, it looked like she wanted to throw up. "To us. For binging him back to us," she clarified.

Emma chuckled at the utter look of disdain on Regina's face and in the tone of her voice. This was the woman Emma had known when she first came back to Storybrooke and decided to stay for Henry. "You're welcome, Regina."

The woman looked around quickly. "How do we get out of here now? So we can be with our little boy."

Emma sighed, musing to herself, _The little boy who was a teenager now_. "We need to stage a coup," Emma finally replied. This time it was Regina's eyebrow that shot up. "If we can get enough patients and workers we could overpower the ones who are still here. And we have to plan it while Gold is gone. His magic could put a stop to everything. No, it _will_ put a stop to everything."

"Magic?" Regina asked. "No wonder you're in here," she muttered. Emma rolled her eyes and didn't respond. "I do agree that we should wait until Gold isn't here though. The little imp won't let us out those doors if he has anything to say about it." She paused. "What do you think is out there?" Regina asked hesitantly after a moment of silence.

Emma rested a hand on Regina's wrist. "Don't worry about it. I promise you that it's okay. Whatever is out there, we'll deal with it together. We always do. One day you'll remember that. One day soon."

Regina snorted. "I'm sure. You know you may be the craziest of us all." Emma ignored her comment and silently turned her eyes back to the window as a few orderlies passed through the room.

OUAT

Henry settled in at the kitchen table in Killian's town house. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

Killian chuckled and set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Of course, lad. Now, what would you like to drink? I have juice, coffee, cocoa, goat's milk. . ."

Henry held up a hand. "What kind of milk?" He asked quickly, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Goat's." Killian grinned, pulling a carton out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass. "I drink it all the time."

Henry raised a questioning brow. "You don't drink rum all the time?"

Killian frowned. "Your mother asked me that too. Why? Do I drink _that_ much rum in your land? Because here I'm allergic to alcohol."

Laughter filled the kitchen. It was bright and light and childish and Killian found that it was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard. "You're allergic to alcohol? Oh, Mom and I will have so much fun with this when we get back home. I'm going to have to tell _everyone_ once we get out of here. You're _never_ going to live it down."

Killian took a sip of his coffee. "Gee, thank you, lad." He paused. "Now, what can I get you to drink?"

Henry stood up and moved to the stove. "I'll make the cocoa. It's what Mom and I drink. You got any cinnamon?" He asked. Killian quirked a thick, dramatic brow at that, but nodded, grabbing the spice for Henry.

As the cocoa boiled, Henry asked, "So, what's the plan? How do we get them all out of that place? I can't believe of all the places Gold could've sent everyone, he sent them here. Why here? Why this place? I just don't understand why we're not back in the Enchanted Forest. And why isn't Gold a hero now? He's still a creepy, manipulative victim." Henry sighed. "None of it makes any sense."

Killian sat down at the table and waited for Henry to sit next to him. "We'll figure all of that out, lad. I promise, and we'll get you back with your mothers." He took a sip of his milk. "Now, as for the plan, after Dr. Gold goes home for the night we'll try to get everyone out. Your mothers are working to gather patients together. Dr. Locksley and I will give them the plan during our sessions. Leroy and Astrid are gathering orderlies and will be moving the people out of isolation."

"Then what?" Henry asked, waiting for the rest of the plan.

Killian hesitated. "Um, that's as far as we got, actually." He paused. "It's kind of a spontaneous plan," he admitted.

Henry groaned, his head falling to the table. "It's Neverland all over again." He banged his head against the tabletop a few times before Killian finally put his hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him.

Killian frowned. "Lad, you have to stop. And what do you mean by Neverland? As in _Peter Pan_." He shook his head. "Right." Killian sighed remembering some of Emma's ramblings about fairytales. "Emma says I'm Captain Hook."

"The scourge of the Seven Seas." Henry grinned. "Or something like that. You're very opinionated about how incredible you are." He snorted. Killian seemed a little perturbed by the statement. Apparently in this realm he wasn't the confident, swaggering pirate captain Henry had grown to love (the man who was his mother's other half). "Anyhow," Henry continued, "where are you going to take everyone?"

"Robin has a cabin, we're going to take everyone there. Leroy and Astrid were seeing it up last night," he explained. "We'll still have the problem with the police, though."

Henry frowned. "The police? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Well, all the patients have been institutionalized by the state. No one has any living relatives, the police, courts and judges have placed them in Misthaven. The police will certainly object to us taking them out of the institution."

Henry seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well then, we'll just have to keep the police away from everyone until we figure out how to break this curse and get us all home safely."

Killian snorted. "Seeing as how Gold owns the police, I doubt it will be that simple. We shall try though, lad," he assured Henry.

OUAT

Regina settled in with her crayon and blank paper, slowly drawing out vague memories floating through her mind. Memories of a clock tower, a diner, a pawn shop, a pirate ship, a jungle…. She barely noticed as the chair next to her was pulled out, scraping harshly against the wooden floor. "You need to stay away from my husband," an accented voice drew her attention. It was light and breezy, confident and easy.

Looking up, Regina frowned. "Who are you?" She snapped.

The woman patted her neat bun that was low on her head, just tucked under a black hat. "My name is Zelena Locksley. My husband is Dr. Robin Locksley, I believe you know him. I want to be very clear with you, stay away from Robin. He belongs with me. He is my husband. And we are expecting a baby." She patted her flat tummy and Regina visibly flinched at her words, swallowing hard. "And if you even want to see that boy of yours, Henry, alive, you will call off your insane plan to break out of here, hide everyone at our cabin, and steal my husband and stepson from me." Standing up, Zelena tucked the chair back under the table. "Have a good day, Regina," she leered before turning and walking away.

Regina thought about the woman's threat for ten minutes before calling Clarke over. "What, Ms. Mills?" He asked with a loud sneeze.

"I need to speak to Mr. Gold." Clarke raised an exasperated brow. "Dr. Jones and Ms. Swan are planning to help patients escape," she informed him coldly.

No one would hurt Henry if she had anything to say about it. Ever.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! Thank you so much for all your help. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Cause she_ _'_ _s shown you a box of stained glass tears it can_ _'_ _t be all_

* * *

Robin rapped sharply on Killian's office door, opening it before anyone even responded. "Killian, I think we have a... whoa." Robin stopped in mid-sentence, taking in the scene in front of him. Emma was sprawled out on the sofa, Killian hovering above her. Emma's legs were wrapped around his hips, tugging him down to her. One of his hands was under her tank-top. "Sorry." Robin flushed, hesitating in the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized as he shut the door. "Um, can you dismount or something?" He asked. "Because we have a problem."

Killian motioned to a chair and sat up, bringing Emma with him. "What now?" He asked with an exasperated sigh, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple, sighing when she snuggled into his side contentedly.

"Regina was just in my office for her session, she ordered me to shut the plan down or she was going to go to Gold. And Clarke told me she had some insane idea about us breaking patients out. Clarke didn't believe her and didn't take her to Gold, but-"

"Gold could find out, though." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, I just don't know what could've changed her mind. She was so adamant about getting out to be with Henry."

Emma frowned. "Something must've changed her mind. Something happened, it had to." She stood up, tugging down on her tank top as she did so. "You see, there is honestly only one thing that really matters to Regina. That's Henry. Anything she does is to protect him. So if she was threatened, Henry was what was used against her. She's making these threats to protect Henry." Emma sighed. "We have to shelve our plan for the moment until we can convince Regina that our plan won't hurt Henry."

Killian watched as she paced his office. "Well, who would've known about our plan _and_ known what to threaten her with?"

"The question is, who all knew about our plan? There's the three of us, Leroy and Astrid. Who else?" Emma asked. Her eyes narrowed in on Robin. "What did you do?" She asked slowly.

Robin sighed. "If we're leaving, throwing everything away-"

"You bloody told _Zelena_!" Killian yelled, roaring to his feet. "Are you of your sodding mind?"

"She's my _wife_ , you git. Of course I told her," Robin yelled back.

Emma held up her hands, waiting until Killian sat back down to continue. "Zelena? You told Zelena?" She sighed. "Zelena is a _villain_. Her goal is to make Regina miserable. They're half-sisters. Cora, their mother, abandoned Zelena, but gave everything to Regina. The woman ripped her own heart out so that her only focus would be Regina. Zelena didn't have any of that. Plus, she's psychotic."

Robin shook his head in disbelief at her words. "Of course, Emma," he murmured.

Emma and Killian shared a look that clearly said they knew Robin didn't believe a word Emma said. "That's irrelevant. Zelena must've been the one to confront Regina. Emma, love, do you think you can get her to tell you exactly what happened and-" He paused. "Bloody hell. If Zelena knows and she tells Gold-"

" _Henry!_ " Emma paled, her knees buckling slightly.

"I'm gone." He was up, snatching his jacket and car keys off of his desk. "Take care of her," he ordered Robin, brushing his lips over Emma's. "I'll have Leroy bring you back once I've got Henry."

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you, Killian." She leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

When the door shut, Robin gently wrapped his hand around her bicep. "Come on, Emma, I'll get you back to your room before anyone misses you."

OUAT

Killian pushed the front door to his town home open. "Henry?" He called out. When he got no response he sprinted through the bottom floor of his house calling out the boy's name. Nothing looked out of place downstairs. Sprinting upstairs, he searched through Henry's room, tearing it apart looking for something, anything that could tell Killian where the boy was. Under the mattress he found Henry's coveted storybook. "Bloody hell."

OUAT

Henry groaned and rolled over, bringing his hands up to his throbbing head. "That'll wear off soon enough, kid," a deep voice chuckled. Looking around, he realized he was on the floor in the backseat of a car. Focusing in on the man in the front seat to determine who the man was, Henry realized he wasn't from Storybrooke.

"Who are you? Where are we going? Why did you take me? What's going on? Why did Gold send us here? Why-"

The man laughed, a deep, full laugh. "Oh, you have quite a few questions for such a little lad. I heard you were precocious. I hate curiosity. I prefer to squash it." He shook his head, his long hair shifting as he did so. "All in due time, my boy, all in due time."

OUAT

Emma looked up when the door to her room opened. Leroy stood there looking chagrined. "Leroy? Is everything okay?"

The shorter man sighed. "I'm sorry, sister, but I've got orders to take you down to solitary."

Emma's face fell. Solitary meant she wouldn't get to see Killian. This would make everything more complicated. "Why?"

Leroy shrugged. "All I know is it has to do with a complaint from a patient."

Emma snarled, "Regina." With a sigh of resignation, she stood. "Okay, there's no point in fighting it." She paused in the doorway. "Just please, no."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, just be sure to act the part when you need to," he ordered her lightly. "Now come on, let's get you downstairs before we both get into even _more_ trouble." Emma nodded slightly, still not happy about the situation. "It's gonna be okay, sister," he promised her, falling into step next to Emma. "At least you'll get to see Mary Margaret and David. They'll appreciate it." He paused. "Ruby is downstairs now, so is Tink. They got into a huge fight. They attacked a few orderlies," he explained.

Emma's eyes lit up slightly. "Well, perhaps between you, Astrid and me, we can plan something downstairs." She chewed on her bottom lip before commenting, "Killian is supposed to bring Henry by-"

"Sorry, sister, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get you upstairs." Her face fell at his words. "I'll do my best, though. We all will."

When they got downstairs, Emma reluctantly settled into her new room, cringing as Leroy settled her in with chains and wincing as he injected her with a placebo version of the drugs. He patted her hand sympathetically. "Thank you," she murmured before laying down on the uncomfortable cot.

When Leroy finished his round, he settled behind the nurses' station with Astrid. "You okay?" Astrid asked quietly.

Leroy grunted and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee she'd made for him. "I hate this. She doesn't deserve to be down here."

"None of them do," Astrid pointed out. "We have a plan though, Leroy. Everything will work out. You know Emma has to be right about all of this."

Rolling his eyes, Leroy muttered, "Yeah, because I'm a fucking dwarf and Mary Margaret is Snow White and you're a fairy who makes dust."

The nurse chuckled good-naturedly at the grouchy man in the seat next to her. "Because you're so pleasant all of the time. Not at all. . ." she paused, " _grumpy_ ," she teased. He glowered playfully at her for a moment before breaking out in a smile. She just nudged him in the ribs, a matching smile tugging at the corners of her own lips. That smile dropped when a woman with dark brown hair appeared. "Lily, can we help you?"

The woman with dark brown hair didn't smile or greet them. "Gold sent me here to watch Swan. Room number?"

Leroy growled under his breath and Astrid sighed. "Room 12," she replied crisply. Lily didn't acknowledge the response, she just moved down the hall in the direction of Emma's room.

"I don't like this one bit," Astrid mumbled.

Leroy nodded his agreement. "Me neither, sister. Gold has never been this involved with any patients before and us being in on this makes me nervous, but-"

"We can't stop, Leroy. We have to see this through. Killian believes Emma. And I trust him." Astrid sighed. "Oh!" The nurse and Leroy both looked up as Killian's panting form came into view.

"What happened now?" Leroy asked.

"It's Henry. He's been kidnapped," Killian spit out quickly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you, my very wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! You're amazing. Things have been kind of crazy on my end (particularly with the computer crash this weekend. . .), so thanks for being so patient with me! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The truth about the rain is how it falls, how it falls, how it falls_

* * *

Leroy stared up at Killian blankly. "Repeat that, please?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Henry. Emma and Regina's lad, he's gone and we have to find him. Bloody hell," he rubbed his hand over his forehead, "how am I going to tell them?"

Leroy sighed. "Well, telling Emma won't be an issue right now."

Killian's blue eyes darkened considerably. "And why the hell not?"

"Because Gold had her sent back down here," Astrid explained. Killian growled at her words, but she continued. "And it gets worse, he has _Lily_ down here to guard her room. Most people won't be allowed in there. The gods know that _you_ won't be allowed within ten feet of her room."

Killian sighed. "I guess I'll go get Robin, see if we can figure out how to track down whoever took Henry. We can't go to the police, not with Gold owning Nottingham."

"We'll keep an eye on Emma. You two go. I promise," Leroy assured him.

Killian nodded. "If you can, tell her I was here and we'll get her out of here. Try to give her a little hope that all is not lost."

Astrid nodded. "Of course, Killian, and if we can help-"

"If you can keep Gold off our backs, that would be most helpful." Killian tapped the desktop before heading back up to the floor where their offices were in search of Robin.

When he was gone, Leroy turned to Astrid. "How the _fuck_ do we hold off _Gold_?" The tiny nurse simply shrugged in response.

OUAT

Henry groaned and pushed himself into a seated position. Opening his eyes slowly, he vaguely recalled that the man who'd taken him knocked him out this time by hitting him over the head. Henry thought he preferred the drugs to be knocked out by a blunt object. Actually, if he were being honest, he preferred being kidnapped by Cruella De Vil and her dogs to this. Shaking his head, Henry forced himself to focus on the problem at hand. He needed to find Killian _again_. Scrunching up his face in concentration, he thought of everything his mothers, father, Killian, Robin and his grandparents had taught him about getting out of trouble.

 _Figure out where you are._

Slowly, Henry stood. It felt like he was standing on unstable ground, but it was a familiar instability.

 _A boat._

 _Find a weapon to protect yourself with._

"A weapon," Henry muttered to himself. His eyes landed on a desk in the room. Quickly, he threw open all of the drawers in search of anything that would suffice. Nothing was in the desk except a few stray pieces of paper and some pens. He did grab a paperclip, which he pocketed to pick the lock on the door he knew would inevitably be locked. After another moment of searching, he came to terms with the fact that he was defenseless. The room had clearly been emptied before he was dumped inside for safekeeping.

 _Get to neutral territory._

That would only work if he got out of the room. Swallowing back the bile from the massive headache pounding behind his eyes, he knelt down in front of the door after trying the knob. Remembering what his father taught him, he molded the little piece of metal into the correct shape before inserting it into the lock. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel and sound of the tumblers. It took him longer than he would've liked to get the door open, but eventually he was able to slowly swing it open.

Glancing around the dark hallway, he grimaced at the stench of fish. This ship didn't appear to be as well-kept as the _Jolly Roger._ Frowning as he stepped into the hallway, something struck him as familiar. Glancing into the room to his left, he realized was _on_ Killian's ship. Whoever was in possession of it now, though, had nearly destroyed the ship. "Probably a good thing Killian isn't here to see this. He'd have a heart attack," Henry murmured under his breath. Two voices forced him to focus once again on his escape plan. Looking around, he jumped back into what was once the crew's quarters in search of a weapon and a place to hide.

OUAT

Killian barged into Robin's office. "We have a problem and I need your help. And I need you to _not_ share this with your wife."

Robin sighed and set his pen down carefully. "What are you talking about now?" He asked tiredly. All of the drama surrounding Killian, Emma, Regina and Henry was beginning to wear on him. And negatively affect his marriage.

"Henry was kidnaped. From my house while we were here. And now Gold has moved Emma down to isolation. Robin, we have to find Henry and-"

"And what, Killian? Are you sure the boy didn't just run away? I mean he just appeared out of nowhere and now he's gone. You don't think that's a coincidence do you?" Robin asked.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Robin, regardless of what you think is happening, this is a fourteen-year old boy who is out there on his own, don't you think we should-"

"Call the police," Robin interrupted. "That's what you do when someone is in trouble, particularly a kid." He pulled his cell phone out of his desk drawer and slammed it down on his desktop next to Killian's hand. "Make the call," he ordered.

Robin scoffed at Killian's words. "Honestly, don't you think you're overreacting? Don't you think you're letting this consume you? I mean these are mental patients for crying out loud."

Killian shook his head. "Fine, you stay here, but I'm going to find Henry. With _or_ without you." He spun, slamming his way out of the office.

"Bloody hell," Robin groaned. With a reluctant sigh, he stood and shrugged into his jacket. He caught Killian by the elevator. "Maybe I'm insane, but I'm in," he agreed.

His friend, a grateful smile. "Thank you, mate."

"Where do we start?" Robin asked.

"Back to my place, there has to be something there to give us a clue." Killian hit the down button.

"Because we're such good detectives," Robin scoffed.

"Well, according to Emma we're villains turned heroes Of course we can do this." Killian smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Of course we are, _Captain_ ," Robin leered at his friend.

OUAT

Robin groaned. "There's nothing here. Like whoever did this left nothing behind." He stepped away from Killian. "If there was anything to find to begin with."

Killian let out a sigh. "Okay, so there's nothing left behind." He started placing. "So there's got to be something else."

Robin considered this quietly for a moment, trying to take this seriously. "Well, how did they get Henry out of here?" He asked suddenly.

Killian snapped his fingers and led the way to his driveway. Both men analyzed the dirt driveway. "Look." He pointed to the driveway. "This car had a trailer hitched to it."

"A trailer?" Robin asked.

Killian nodded, squatting on the ground. "Look at these tracks."

"S0 they were trailing something," Robin followed. "How does that help us?"

"Someone probably noticed. I'm going to ask Granny. That old woman watches everything from her front window." Leaving Robin to catch up with his thoughts as he crossed the street. He rapped on the older woman's front door, when she opened it, he smiled warmly at her. "Hi, Granny."

Granny patted his cheek. "How is my favorite boy?" She asked affectionately.

His smile widened. "Please tell me you were home yesterday." She nodded. "Did you see a car with a trailer driving around yesterday?"

Granny scowled. "Rude boy that one was. Long, nasty hair needed a good washing. Had a small boat hitched to his trailer and there was a marina sticker on his car."

Killian leaned down and brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Thank you, Granny."

"He wasn't supposed to take whatever was in that duffle bag, was he?" She asked.

Killian's eyes darkened. "Thank you, lass." He turned to Robin. "We're going to the marina."

OUAT

They reached the marina quickly. "So what now?" Robin asked.

"We find out who tows a boat with long dirty hair," Killian responded.

"Why don't we start with him?" Robin pointed to a man with a red cap. The two approached. "Excuse me. We have a few questions."

The man looked up startled. "Excuse me?" He stuttered.

Killian stepped forward, hovering intimidatingly over the man. "We need to know who here hauls a boat on a trailer." Before the man could interrupt, Killian continued, "Long, dark hair, a big duffle bag."

"I'm sorry, but I can't, he'll-"

Latching onto the man's shirt, Killian asked lowly. "Who?"

"They call him Blackbeard. I don't know his real name," He sputtered out. "His ship is still in the docks. _The Jolly Roger_. Slip fifteen."

Dropping him to his feet, Killian nodded. "Thank you, mate." Nodding to Robin, the two of them sprinted down the docks towards slip fifteen.

Very quietly, the two of them boarded the old pirate ship. The boat seemed to be abandoned. Tapping Killian's shoulder. Robin motioned to a cabin towards the right where he heard a noise. Pushing inside, Killian breathed out a sigh of relief when they found Henry hiding behind a few barrels. "Henry."

"Killian! Robin!" Henry cried out.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." The three turned at the voice behind them.

"Charming," Killian muttered. "You must be the one who they call Blackbeard."

"Aye, that would be me." He bowed. "And you all are trespassing on my ship."

"After you kidnapped a child," Robin cut in. "And broke into Killian's home."

The man growled and charged at them. Thinking quickly, Killian crouched down, flipping the man and knocking him out. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, now," Robin agreed, latching onto Henry's arm and pulling him towards the door of the room. "It's time we rethink our plan," he muttered.

The three made their way back up the dock. "Get Henry to the car." Killian diverted to the side. "I'm going to make sure that man in the red cap knows not to tell anyone it was us who was here." Barging into the marina office, he found the man with the red cap seated behind a desk. "I want to make something very clear." Killian took a few threatening steps forward.

The man instantly paled, rising to his feet and whipping his hat off his head obediently. "Yes, sir?"

"We were never here. In fact, we have never met." Killian eyed the nameplate on the countertop. "Are we clear, Mr. Smee? Or will I need to come back and refresh your memory?"

The man nodded quickly. "We're clear, sir." With a stiff nod, Killian dashed to the car.

"Everything set?" Robin asked as he turned the engine over.

Killian nodded. "Yeah, get us out of here. We'll regroup once we get home. We have bigger problems to figure out now."

Henry rubbed his hands over his eyes. "What other problems do we have now?"

Killian sighed. "Well, lad, your mum, Emma, she's been put back in isolation."

Robin rolled his eyes as he tore out of the parking lot. "That's not really a problem, Jones."

"She's being guarded by that dragon of a woman," Killian cut in.

Robin grimaced. "Oh, that _is_ a problem."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work on this. And thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story, particularly when we're having kind of a downer season! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _But when she gave you more to find_

* * *

Henry sighed and took a long sip of the cocoa Killian made for him. "Thank you. And thank you for finding me."

Patting his hand lightly, Killian nodded. "Of course, lad. I'll always find you," he promised.

Henry beamed at him. "Thank you. And that's what we always say. We always find each other." He paused. "I want to see my moms. I'm ready to go home. How do we get home? Even if we get everyone out of Misthaven, how do we get everyone back to Storybrooke?"

Killian took a sip of his milk and contemplated Henry's question. "Well, you said that some author sent us all here?" He asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, with Rumpelstiltskin. In Storybrooke he's known as Mr. Gold."

"Here he's Dr. Gold," Killian growled. "Okay, so if anyone is going to know how to get us back it would be Gold and this author."

"So we need to talk to Gold," Henry surmised.

"He's not just going to talk to us, lad. If we want to talk to Gold, we're going to have to _make_ him." Killian sighed. "Which is easier said than done."

"What if we find the Author instead?" Henry suggested. "I mean, he's working with Gold, or at least he was back home."

"But we have no idea where he is. He's not hanging around the institution. We have enough eyes inside now to know when Gold is coming and going."

Henry sighed, "Fine, but there's got to be _something_ we can do."

"Well, you and I are staying here because I am not letting you near Gold or anyone associated with him. And I'm not leaving you alone again," Killian told the boy seriously. "So, we're going to stay here and try to come up with a plan. Robin will work with your mothers, Astrid and Leroy."

Scowling, Henry argued, "But I can help and-"

"You were kidnapped yesterday and held hostage on a bloody ship. You don't honestly believe I'm going to give you the free reign you had before, do you?" When Henry opened his mouth to interrupt, Killian kept talking. "We're sticking together until we sort this entire mess out, then we can talk about you having more autonomy," he bargained.

Henry didn't seem too pleased with this, but reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Let's come up with a plan, then," he grumbled.

OUAT

Emma paced Robin's office in circles. "He's okay, though?"

Robin sighed. "Yes, Emma, he's fine. Barely even rattled by the situation."

"Yeah, well Blackbeard is hardly the scariest threat any of us have faced. I'm fairly certain Pan still holds that card." She sighed and dropped to the nearest chair, which happened to be the one behind his desk. "I'm just so ready for all of this to be over. He's too young for all of this. My life wasn't easy. My time in the system was hard and living on the streets, jumping from home to home, having Henry in prison and having to give him up. Always being abandoned and alone and fighting for everything." She dropped her head to her hands. "I gave him up so he wouldn't go through what I went through. And then he was all alone anyhow. And all he's done is feel abandoned and have to fight to survive and we call that heroic sacrifice and dress it up with flowery language and elaborate stories that promise happy endings. None of us have gotten our happy endings. All we've done is fight for everything. And gotten nothing in return." She sighed desolately, slumping back into the chair.

When Emma talked like this, Robin understood how Killian fell for Emma, how he believed her story. She was so broken, but very real. "Emma." Robin knelt down by her feet, taking her tiny hands in his. "Life is, sadly, very hard. You have to fight for what you want. And sometimes that fight takes a hell of a long time." He squeezed her hand gently. "I can promise you this, though, everything happens for a reason and if you just keep fighting for it, you'll get your happy ending."

Emma scoffed. "That's what Killian has said, but I just don't know how I can believe that anymore. Being stuck in here makes everything feel so hopeless. I'm not sure I believe in happy endings anymore." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for the pep talk though, it was a good one." She sighed when there was a knock at the door that indicated her session was over. Biting her lip, she paused at the door. "If there's a chance I can see them, please." She sighed. "I'd really like to. I miss them."

Robin pulled her into a brief hug. "I'll see what we can do. I know both you and Regina could use the boost." He pressed a brush of a kiss to her temple. "Be safe, Emma." He opened the door to find Leroy patiently waiting for them to emerge. "Take care of her," he told the orderly softly.

Leroy gently took Emma's arm. "Always. How are Killian and Henry holding up?"

"Plotting at Killian's house," Robin informed them. "To get answers from Gold."

Emma frowned. "I don't think that's worth it. He's not going to spill anything," she commented slowly. "I think it would be more worthwhile to search his home. He has magic, there must be something in his home." At their skeptical looks, she sighed. "Let Henry tell you about it. He'll know what I mean." Looking back at Leroy, Emma sighed. "Well, I guess we have to go back down _there_."

Leroy nodded. "Yeah, sorry sister." He gave Robin one last nod before turning to lead Emma towards the elevators to take her back to solitary.

Robin watched them leave, his heart feeling particularly heavy at Emma's earlier words. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Robin shut his office door and pulled up Killian's contact information.

" _Dr. Jones._ _"_

"Hey Killian, it's Robin."

" _How_ _'_ _s it going today?_ _"_

"It's okay, how's Henry holding up?" Robin asked.

" _Aggravated that he_ _'_ _s being kept here. How was Emma?_ _"_

Robin sighed and scraped his hand over his face. "Sad. It's almost like she's having to fight the urge to just give up on everything," he admitted. "She did have one good suggestion though."

 _It was Killian_ _'_ _s turn to let out a deep sigh._ _"_ _Maybe we can get Henry in to see her. That may lift her spirits. Anyhow, what was her suggestion?_ _"_

"Forget about talking to Gold. Break into his house. We'll lure Belle out of their home and you and Henry can get inside and see what you can dig up."

" _It_ _'_ _s brilliant,_ _" Killian muttered._ _"We_ _'_ _ll get on it. Use Astrid. She and Belle will hit it off and stay out long enough for us to do a thorough search. In the meantime, we_ _'_ _ll rack our brains to figure out how to get Henry and Emma together._ _"_

"One step ahead of you," Robin replied. "I have an idea, bring him here at 10 PM."

" _We_ _'_ _ll be there,_ _"_ _Killian agreed._

OUAT

"This is so creepy," Henry murmured. "Gold's really keeping Mom down here?"

Killian draped his arm over Henry's shoulders. "I wish you didn't have to see this, but yes. Your mum is a threat to him, this is the most secure place. Assuming that all the nurses and orderlies and security guards are loyal to him, the patients down here will be invisible. It's like they don't exist." He grinned down at Henry. "Luckily for us, we have friends who are nurses and orderlies and security guards. So all we have to do is distract the special guard Gold put on your mum who is _not_ a friend of ours."

"Who's the guard?" Henry asked.

Killian grimaced. "Her name is Lily."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thanks to the best beta out there, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're such a big help and I absolutely love working with you. Thank you for keeping me on track and for always being there to help me work through problems! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _You let her think she_ _'_ _d lost her mind_

* * *

Henry peered down the hallway at Lily's form. The woman he knew to be Maleficent's daughter was sitting in a chair next to the door to Emma's room. "I've got an idea." He turned and spun away from Killian darting back towards the desk where Leroy and Astrid were sitting.

"Lad, what are you up to?" Killian asked slowly.

"I need a syringe." Henry held out his hand. "Please."

The nurse and the orderly studied him and shrugged, placing an empty syringe in his hand. "What is it you're going to do?"

Henry shook his head. "Not me. You." He handed the needle to Killian. "You're going to go in there to give Mom drugs," he instructed. "And we'll handle the guard." He grinned at Leroy and Astrid. "Think you can con Lily into thinking there's an escapee?"

Astrid nodded. "Come on, Leroy, let's move Ruby into a different room."

"In all the confusion, Lily won't know what to do or who to believe. Kill the cameras, make it look like an outage," Henry ordered. "I'm going to hide behind the desk until you're all set."

Killian and Henry watched as Leroy and Astrid moved Ruby into a different room. Henry felt his heart clench as Ruby was walked down the hall looking more like a zombie than the fierce wolf she is. With a shake of his head, his resolve to make Gold and the Author pay doubled. With a confirmed nod from Leroy and Astrid that they were set, Killian made his way down the hall to Emma's room.

"No one enters," Lily deadpanned.

"We're trying a new drug therapy on Ms. Swan," Killian informed the irritable guard sharply, holding the syringe up. "I need to get inside."

"You're not on the list," Lily repeated, not even bothering to glance Killian's way.

"Let me be very clear, Ms. Swan is considered to be dangerous, we're trying a new drug on her so we don't have to move her to a new institution." Killian stated calmly. "Now, you are welcome to observe as I poke her in the arm with a needle or-"

"I'll stay," Lily interrupted, just as Leroy and Astrid came sprinting down the hall.

"Did she come this way?" Leroy panted.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"Ruby, she's gone. Not in her room. She made an escape for it. Damn, Gold is going to have all of our jobs for this," he ranted. "We're all going to get fired!"

Lily scowled. "Get in and get out, but be quick about it," she ordered Killian sharply, unlocking Emma's door before turning to face Astrid and Leroy. "Now which way did she go?"

"Up the stairs I think," Astrid panted, wringing her hands. "Oh, Blue is just going to kill me."

"Come on, we'll find her quickly." Lily motioned for them to lead the way. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes at the most. You better be gone by then," she warned him.

Killian nodded and stepped into the room, motioning for Emma to remain silent until he heard footsteps and the door opening and closing again. "We only have a moment, Swan, but look who I brought."

Emma blinked back tears. "Henry!" She cried, moving quickly to her son's side. "You're alright?" She asked, her hands running over his shoulders and down his arms. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Henry shook his head. "I'm fine, Mom. I promise. It was Blackbeard, he's here too I guess." Henry frowned. "The last time I was here, I thought I saw Elsa. How did she get here?"

Emma shrugged, pulling her son in for a hug. "I don't know, kid. All I can think is that she pissed off Gold." Holding an arm out, she tugged Killian into their hug too. "I've missed you so much. I promise you, kid, after we get out of this, I'm not leaving you again. Either of you." She looked up at Killian. "I love you both too much for that."

"We'll figure it out, we always do," Henry reminded her. "Now, Astrid is having lunch with Belle tomorrow to talk about helping babysit their son. How gross is that? Anyhow, we're breaking in then."

Emma nodded. "You guys have to go. You need to get out of here before Lily gets back." With a sigh she pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead. "I'll see you soon, kid," she promised. "Love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Henry stepped back, giving Killian and Emma a moment.

"I'll see you soon, too?" She asked softly.

"Aye, love. I promise." Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly over hers. "Soon," he murmured, stepping back and ushering Henry out of the room and down the hall. They'd only been gone for maybe two minutes when Lily returned, unlocking the door and finding Emma curled up on her side on the bed. With a satisfied nod that nothing had happened in her absence, Lily shut and locked the door, taking up her post once again.

OUAT

Belle cradled her son to her chest as she stared at the nurse across from her. "I just can't believe that you're offering to babysit, this is wonderful. Rumple and I have been dying for an evening out, but-"

Astrid smiled warmly at her. "Well, I figured you'd need some time to get to know me since we've only met in passing, so I thought a more formal meeting was in order."

Belle beamed at her. "Well I have to say, it's nice to get out of the house. I love Rumple and our son, but being home all the time is kind of dull. So a few hours every now and again to myself would be wonderful."

"I'd love to help out, so tell me about this beautiful baby you have here." Astrid leaned forward, her cup of coffee clutched between her hands. Grinning for many reasons as Belle delved into her life with Gold. At this rate the woman would be talking for _hours_ , giving Killian and Henry plenty of time to search their house.

OUAT

"So everyone lives in small houses, or is stuck in that horrible institution and Gold gets to live here?" Henry asked. "I know he's my grandfather and all, but I hate him."

Killian did a double take. He wasn't sure Emma had ever mentioned that little fact, "He's your _grandfather_?" He shook his head. "How is that possible, his child is months old?"

Henry laughed. "Right, I forgot you don't remember. It's a really long story. So do you want to break in or do you want me to?" Chuckling, Killian motioned for Henry to take the lead. He had no clue how to pick a lock. "I know you don't remember, but you were the one who really made tumblers click for me," Henry replied. "My dad tried to teach me, but we weren't together very long before he died. Mom tried to teach me, reluctantly of course. My other mom was not happy, but she got over it. I don't think she knows how to do it without magic. Robin also tried to teach me, but when you did it, it just made sense." He grinned as the lock clicked open. "You're a really good pirate. I mean you were bad cause you were a pirate, but you were good at it. Or something like that. I don't know, it made sense when you taught me." He finally stopped speaking. "Anyhow, we're in." He stepped through the doorway, honestly expecting something unseen to push him back. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Henry turned to Killian. "We should start in the basement."

Quirking a brow at the boy, Killian asked, "The basement? Why there?"

"That's where he does his magic back at home," Henry informed him matter-of-factly, leading the way towards the kitchen where he found the basement door. When they reached the basement, it was empty, save for a few boxes. "What?"

"Um, lad, there's nothing down here. Perhaps we should head back upstairs and find his office. I'm sure there are some incriminating documents that show the patients shouldn't be in the institution or some other nefarious scheme," Killian suggested gently.

Frowning, Henry nodded absently, ignoring Killian as he moved back upstairs. "This doesn't make any sense," he murmured, poking around the boxes fruitlessly. "He would keep it down here." Biting his lip, Henry tried to think of everything he knew about his grandfather that he'd learned from observing Rumpelstiltskin, from his mothers, from his father, from Killian, but he wasn't coming up with anything.

With a sigh of defeat, Henry propped himself up on a table, idly nudging a worn walking stick. The moment the stick hit the floor, a cabinet appeared. "What?" Henry murmured, standing to move tentatively towards the cabinet. " _Killian_!" He called out.

A moment later he heard the clatter of Killian's footsteps. "Are you alright, Henry?" He asked, stopping short next to the boy. "Henry." He pointed to the cabinet. "Where did that come from?"

"Magic. Blood magic," Henry said, his mind working in overdrive. "This must be his walking stick from the Enchanted Forest and" picking it up, Henry eyed the etchings, "this is my dad." He swallowed hard. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that all of this started so he could protect him." He shook his head. "He's a monster now though. Okay, so there's got to be something in here that can help us." Throwing the cabinet doors open, he eyed the magical items. "Something that can bring magic back so Mom can lock him away while we all try to get everyone's memories back."

"Everything she said is real then," Killian murmured. "All of it."

Glancing over his shoulder for a moment, Henry stared at Killian. "Of course it is. She's not insane. You didn't really believe her, did you?"

Shaking his head, Killian murmured, "No, I guess not." Looking away from the walking stick and back up at Henry, he felt a new resolve to make it up to Emma that he hadn't believed her. "Okay, lad, what are we looking for?"

"Something that can give my Mom her magic back." He looked through the cabinet tearing through everything before his eyes landed on a book that belonged to his other mother. "This could help. It has spells in it." He bit his lip. "Mom's magic comes because she's the product of true love. Maybe it's deep down in her, just suppressed?" He suggested. "This book prompts my other mom's magic when she needs it. Maybe it can help." He tucked it into his bag. "What else can help?" He eyed a potion that looked vaguely familiar from his book back home. "I think," he murmured hesitantly, "this is what Gold used to bring magic back to Storybrooke after Mom broke the curse the first time." He held it carefully. "He poured it in the wishing well. Is there a place like that here?"

"A wishing well?" Killian echoed. "Yeah, there's one in the gardens at the institution."

"I think I have everything we need. Let's get to Misthaven before Belle comes home. We need to clean up." Picking up the walking stick, he waved it around a bit until the cabinet disappeared again. "Let's go."

Killian stared in awe at the space where the cabinet had once been. "Bloody hell, how did it-"

"Let's go, Killian." Henry tugged on his arm. "I'll explain magic to you later. Once Gold is locked up."

The two darted out of the house, Henry carefully twisting the tumblers until the door was locked once again. They arrived at Misthaven fifteen minutes later. As quietly as they could, Killian led them to one of the gardens where the wishing well was located. "This is supposed to be a garden for patients to rest in, but it's always raining." He grunted when a particularly large drop landed on his nose. "Most have a conniption if they have to go outside," he murmured.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to figure out how to bring everyone's memories back. It will take controlling Gold though, and we need Mom to do that. We need her out of here so we can find the Author. We probably have to be written out of this world," Henry murmured. Taking the vial out of his bag, he glanced up at Killian. "Here's hoping this is the right spot."

They both watched with bated breath as Henry poured the potion into the well. For a moment nothing happened, then a purple cloud formed, swirling up and around them. "We need to get to your mum now," Killian surmised as the smoke slowly began encompassing the garden. "We're going to need protection when Gold finds out what's happened."

Henry nodded his agreement with a grin. "Let's go."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. You really are the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And that_ _'_ _s all on you_

* * *

Emma could feel it in the air, humming around her. _Magic_. Her blood was thrumming, her skin tingling, her hair standing on end. For the first time since she woke up here, she felt hope. She felt _alive_. She held up her hands, focusing her energy on the chains around her wrists. Emma grinned when her hands were suddenly free. Now all she needed to do was unlock the door and find Henry and Killian.

" _Out of my way, Lily._ _"_

" _No one goes in. And who the hell is that?_ _"_

Emma chuckled at the determination in Killian's voice. Deciding to help with the fight, Emma pressed her hands to the door, yanking it open. "He's right, out of the way, Lily." With a flick of her wrist she sent her only friend from growing up against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "We have to get out of here." Emma nudged Killian and Henry down the hall. "We'll pick up Leroy on the way. He still by the desk?"

"He was checking on Ruby, but we'll grab him. I'll call Astrid and have her meet us at my house and Robin, too." He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Leroy." Emma grabbed the man's arm. "You need to come with us. We're out of here."

The man nodded. "Lead the way."

Emma shook her head. "I'm a bit rusty, but I think I've got it." She held her breath. "Stick with me."

"You can do it, Mom, but you should do it fast." He glanced over. "If Lily wakes up, well magic is back and even if she doesn't remember who her mother is the last thing we need is a dragon on our hands."

"A _what_?" Leroy asked. "Wait, sister, what are you doing?" He asked with wide eyes as Emma raised her hands, closed her eyes and just imagined. "Oh my God, we're all going to die aren't we?" Leroy screamed. It was almost as if his cry centered Emma, bringing her back to what was familiar.

"Must you _always_ overreact?" Killian asked with a tired sigh.

A moment later they weren't standing in the basement of Misthaven, they were standing on the deck of _The Jolly Roger_. "Mom? Why are we here?"

Emma looked around. "Oops, I was thinking of Killian's home and I guess I just connect that with the _Jolly_."

"How in the bloody hell did the lot of you get here?" They all turned at the voice behind them.

Emma scowled. "We're taking over this ship. It doesn't belong to you."

"Like hell it doesn't, lass." Blackbeard moved towards them, but before anyone could react, Henry stepped on a loose floorboard, sending Blackbeard backwards and knocking him unconscious. Again.

"Good going, kid," Emma murmured, bringing him in for a hug. "And great job with the magic," she whispered.

He hugged her tightly against him. "I'm just glad you can save us all now."

Emma sighed. "I'm not sure about that. I'd feel better if Regina knew about her powers. She's better with magic than I am. Okay," she paused, "sorry that I landed everyone here, but maybe that's not a bad thing. Gold will probably go to your house first. Redirect Astrid and Robin," she instructed. "We just need to tie him up." She turned to where Blackbeard was lying on the floor and suddenly he was below deck in the brig, tied up. "Alright, now that he's taken care of, we need a plan."

"Gold has to know how to get us home."

"Magic is real?" Leroy murmured, speaking for the first time. "Everything is true?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, everything is true, right now we need to disable Gold. The only way to do that is with my magic. Damn it, there's no way I'm powerful enough to stop him."

"Mom," Henry cut in, "there are alternative solutions. Like the cuff and squid ink."

"The cuff." Emma snapped her fingers at her son. "That's brilliant. Do you have it?"

Henry shook his head. "I didn't see it, but I did grab this." He dug into his bag and pulled out the spell book. "Didn't Mom teach you spells?" He asked. "Maybe you can conjure it up?"

Emma opened the book. "Oh for the love of..." she sighed. "This could take a while," she admitted, looking down at the foreign language. "If it's even in this bloody realm."

Leroy looked at them confused. "We could always buy a cuff."

Sighing, Emma motioned to Henry. "Can you explain this to them? I'm going to go below and see if I can make heads or tails of this." She waved the book around before disappearing below deck to Killian's cabin.

OUAT

Gold closed his eyes, sensing the magic before he even saw the purple cloud of smoke. His eyes flashed open. "Someone's been breaking and entering," he surmised. Quickly he flashed himself into his basement. With a flick of his wrist he had the cabinet open. His eyes skimmed the shelves and he noted the spell book and potion that brought magic back were gone. Letting out a loud yell, he shoved over the nearest table. " _Emma Swan_ ," he muttered darkly.

OUAT

"Did everyone else see that purple smoke?" Astrid cried out as she and Robin boarded the ship. "And why are we here? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, sister, Emma just flicked her wrist and we appeared here. It was magic," Leroy ranted. "The world must be ending!"

"Again with the dramatics," Killian sighed. "The lad will explain everything to you. I'm going to check on Emma and the bloody cuff she's looking for."

Robin turned his questioning gaze at Henry. "What's going on, why are we here of all places? And what does he mean by 'magic'?" Henry sighed and took a breath, diving back into his explanation of the world none of them remembered.

Killian moved down to the captain's quarters quietly. He chuckled when he heard a growl and thud come from behind the closed door. Opening it, he noted the spell book lying open on the floor, the pages fluttering from the breeze coming from the open window. "Everything alright, love?" He asked teasingly.

She glared at him. "Does it look alright? I can't read that bloody thing." She motioned to the book. "I hated the lessons Regina tried to give me with that shit. It didn't work. Instead she just threw me on a crumbling bridge and snapped the ropes." At his raised brows she said, "Obviously I could save myself. I just thought about not dying. Now if it were only that simple..."

Crossing to the bed, he sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. "Darling, I'm sure you'll figure it out. At the very least you aren't defenseless and you're out of there. Clearly you were never insane."

She snorted at his words. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." At his pointed look she shrugged and pressed her forehead to his. "Thank you for trusting me," she whispered, her hands gripping his face lightly. "I really have missed you, Killian."

He brushed his lips lightly over hers. "Mhm, love, me too." He gently pressed her back into the mattress. "I really missed the sound you make when I kiss you right here." He pressed an open mouthed kiss right below her ear and she let out a humming sound. When he scraped his teeth over the spot she moaned out his name. Grinning he moved further down her neck, nipping at the pale flesh. With a content sigh, Emma arched into him, gripping his hair to keep him pressed against her. His hands slid under her tank top, his fingers lightly dancing up her sides.

" _Killian_ ," she moaned as his hands moved to cup her breasts over her bra. " _Fuck_." He chuckled darkly, hiking her shirt up and sliding further down her body. Using his teeth, he jerked down one of the cups, his mouth latching onto a nipple. Emma keened as his tongue flicked over her sensitive flesh as he sucked it into a hardened peek.

A knock at the door sounded. "Are you guys alright in there?" Robin asked through the door. "I don't want to barge in, but..."

Killian groaned and sat up, adjusting his jeans slightly before helping Emma right her clothes. "Come in, Locksley," he grumbled.

Emma chuckled at his dissatisfaction. As much as she wanted to be with Killian again, she really wanted to be with _her_ Killian, not this version of him. The interruption was probably a good thing in the end. "Just don't want to walk in on anything again." Robin leaned against the door. "So Henry told us about the cuff. If you can find it-"

"If I can find it, all we have to do is snap it on Gold's wrist and then he has no magic. We could lock him in one of the rooms in Misthaven and get him to help us get out of this world." Emma sighed and rested her head on Killian's shoulder. "I just don't know how. I mean the cuff is just always around now. I'm not even sure if Regina had it or Gold or-"

"Darling," Killian interrupted, "what does it look like?"

"It's this black metal thing that feels like steel. You can't bend it at all and-" she started to explain.

"Does it look like that?" He motioned to what looked like a thick black leather bracelet that was resting on the table in the center of the room.

"Well, how on..." Emma turned to look at Killian before she flushed a deep red. "There you go again, pirate," she shook her head fondly, "making my magic work even better just by being near me." Biting her lip, she picked it up carefully. "Time to find Gold."

OUAT

The six of them created a very vague plan for capturing Gold, one that Henry didn't like because it kept him safely tucked away on the ship, away from any danger. Emma had given him the assignment to find the Author, along with Robin, Leroy and Astrid. Emma and Killian were going back to Misthaven and were going to lock Gold up downstairs. She wasn't entirely convinced they could get the band on his arm, but she was sure as hell going to try.

Taking a deep breath, Emma glanced over at Killian. "You ready?" She asked softly.

Linking their hands together, he nodded. "Poof us there, or whatever," he murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you again to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. So this story is starting to slowly wind down. There will be a sequel, though, for everyone who has enjoyed this story and wants to follow these crazy kids. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Feeling helpless if she asked for help_

* * *

Emma and Killian landed in the lobby of Misthaven. "So, what now?" He asked, tucking the cuff in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Now, we go find Gold. He's probably already gone home and discovered that you and Henry broke in and it has to do with me, so chances are he's going to come back here to make sure I'm still locked up."

"Right you are, Ms. Swan." Both Killian and Emma turned at the lilted voice behind them. "And it seems you've manage to convince Dr. Jones that your psychotic ramblings are in fact true. I suppose I should've transferred you permanently to Dr. Locksley."

Emma scoffed. "Cut the crap, Gold. Killian may not have his memories, but mine are perfectly intact and I know yours are too. Now, how would you like it if I found Belle and told her about all the terrible things you've done. Including, but not limited to, sending your son to a different world alone as a child? Or ruining her life with your incessant need for power? Or how about throwing away everything Neal ever stood for by sending us to this world. He would never speak to you again if he hadn't _died saving your life_ ," she continued. "Then again, once a coward always a coward." Emma struck every nerve she could think of with him. When she went flying, expectantly, against the wall she grinned. "And you use magic as a crutch. You could never actually fight me if it came down to it. You could never fight anyone. Hell, you even purposefully injured yourself so you wouldn't have to go to the front lines in battle. That's why Milah left you for Killian. She left you because you were a coward. She loved you and then she realized that you really weren't a man, you were just like your father. And everyone knows that Pan was a terrible coward when it came to honoring his family. The man who never wanted to grow up. Well, he's dead now too. There's no one left, but you," she taunted.

"You little..." His hand lashed out to her and she shoved him back with her own magic.

He stumbled, shocked. "I may be a bit rusty after being stuck in your little house of torture for however long, but I'm still the product of true love. You may not be able to die easily, but I am still far more powerful than you are naturally." She was talking up her own abilities, but at least he seemed rattled enough not to notice that Killian had moved out of his line of vision.

The old man scoffed. "Please, Ms. Swan, don't flatter yourself. You have no idea how to control your magic. You may be powerful, but you can't harness that power. It's worthless."

Emma caught Killian's eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I'm not so sure." She struck Gold one more time, sending the man off balance just enough for Killian to snap the cuff around his wrist. He tried to shove Killian back, but his magic was controlled. "Now, I do believe we need to talk." With a wave of her hand, Emma moved the three of them into one of the cells in isolation. With Gold also chained to the bed, she took a seat on one of the two chairs in the room. "Now, let's talk about how we get everyone home, shall we?"

OUAT

"They're okay, right?" Astrid asked worriedly as they all hovered around the table in the captain's cabin. "You don't think Gold hurt them, do you?"

Henry shook his head. "Things may look grim from time to time, but we always win. We're the heroes, the good guys." He grinned at Robin, Leroy and Astrid. "Nothing can keep us apart and nothing can hold us back. No matter what the villains like Gold throw at us, we always succeed in the end."

"That's a very good attitude," Robin admired. "But what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"Getting everyone's memories back. We can let all the patients out of Misthaven, but they'll just be wandering aimlessly in the streets if they think they're crazy. Mom told me that she was going to get everyone out of solitary and up to normal rooms and get the orderlies and nurses who you guys trust to help set them up so they're taken care of. Our job is to find the Author. He bolted when I found the police station. I have no idea where he'd go if he didn't find Gold."

Robin held up a hand. "I just want to make sure I understand this correctly, fate is controlled by this author. Isaac?" He questioned. Henry nodded in confirmation. "So he writes in this book with a magical quill with magical ink and suddenly what he writes about us comes true?"

Henry nodded again. "We stupidly let him out. We shouldn't have, but we did. We only did it so he could write Mom, Regina, a happy ending with you. Zelena kept getting in the way of her happy ending. You see, villains don't get happy endings. So you and Mom and wanted one, she used to be a villain when she was the Evil Queen and then my other mom, Emma, was afraid that her happy ending with Killian would be ruined because he was a villain too, Captain Hook," he told them. "What we didn't realize was that the Apprentice, he's this old man who guarded magical items for Merlin, had trapped the Author in the book because he was writing bad stories. We didn't know we shouldn't let him out. All this was happening when Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella were working with Gold. They'd captured August, Pinocchio, and were torturing him. It was all very chaotic and we did the best we could, but it didn't turn out too well for us. Clearly because we're here instead of in Storybrooke."

"So why did Gold need this story written right now? Or has he always been looking for this?" Robin asked.

"Gold is dying." Henry leaned forward. "He's the Dark One, and he's the longest living Dark One there is. It was eating away at his soul. There was nothing but blackness in his heart and he was going to die. He needed the Author to rewrite the narrative so that he was a hero, so he wouldn't die."

"And what happens if we don't get out of here?" Astrid asked.

"Well, when the book ends we all disappear. At least that's what Isaac told me," Henry answered.

"So we really are all going to die!" Leroy cried out.

"Bloody hell, you do overreact a lot," Robin muttered.

Henry chuckled. "He's _always_ like that." Sighing, Henry tipped his chair back. "Leroy's right though, if we don't find the Author, we're not going to make it back home ever again."

"Well then, let's go track down this Author." Robin stood up. "Let's start with all the people he could be working with." He began pacing. "Name off all the villains he might go to for help." Robin tried not to cringe as he spoke. What he was saying and hearing were absurd, but after seeing Emma's powers, it was starting to make sense, or at least be somewhat believable. On some level, at least.

"Well, there's Nottingham, he works for the police. He's the villain in your story." He pointed to Robin.

"Right, because I'm Robin Hood."

Henry nodded. "Um, there's Gold, clearly. There's Lily, she's Maleficent's daughter." Henry thought quietly to himself for a moment.

"You've mentioned Zelena a few times," Astrid pointed out.

Snapping his fingers, Henry stood up so suddenly he knocked his chair over. "How could I be so stupid, of course it's Zelena!" He scowled. "On some levels she's worse than Gold."

Robin frowned. "You're saying that my wife is a villain."

Henry pulled out Robin's chair. "Sit, let me tell you about your history with Zelena. You won't love her very much after this," he warned.

OUAT

Killian came back into the room where Emma had put Gold. "So, Walter and Clark locked Lily up as well. The rest of the patients are upstairs in much nicer rooms." He sat down in the empty chair. "Has he told you anything?"

Emma leaned back. "No, he hasn't said much of anything, but I think I know where to find our author anyhow. And while Zelena may also have her powers back, she can't fight light magic." Emma leaned forward and winked at Gold. "And we all know she is only looking out for herself after all." Standing, Emma reached for Killian's hand. "Come on, we have somewhere else we need to be." She paused. "First though, I'm going to make sure the only people who can get into your room and Lily's room are related to me. And none of them have magic."

It took her a few minutes of concentration, which Gold futilely tried to break, but she finally managed to put a protection spell over the two rooms that would keep everyone out. "You're bloody incredible, Swan," Killian murmured when the stood in the hallway together alone.

Rocking up on her toes, Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "I have no idea why I can do all of this. I guess Regina is right, I work best under pressure and there is quite a bit of pressure here. According to Henry, we're on a running clock. And I have a feeling we're running out of time. Let's go." With another flick of her wrist they were gone.

OUAT

Killian looked around. "Swan, this is Robin's house."

Emma rolled her eyes at his obvious remark. "Yes, it is. I think Isaac ran to Zelena for help."

"Funny, we thought the same thing." Henry's voice echoed behind them, followed by the slamming of car doors. "Gold?"

"Locked up. So is Lily," Emma assured them. "And Regina is safe. So are Mary Margaret and David and everyone else. I didn't think it'd be good to let them wander when they don't know they're all actually sane."

"Good idea," Henry agreed.

Robin sighed as he stared at his house. "I can't believe we're getting ready to accuse my wife of trying to" he paused, "trying to do I don't even know what." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I need a drink."

Killian grinned, whipping his flask out of his coat pocket. "Goats milk?" He offered, pulling the cork out.

Robin grimaced. "No thank you," he muttered.

Shrugging, Killian held the flask up. "Suit yourself." He took a sip.

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped towards the house. "I will never look at any milk the same way now," she muttered. A loud thud behind her caused her to pause.

"Jones?" Robin cried out.

"We're already dying!" Leroy shouted.

Emma's eyes landed on Killian's still figure on the ground. " _Killian_!"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work! Particularly with finals coming up! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Or scared you_ _'_ _d have to change yourself_

* * *

Emma dropped to her knees next to Killian's still form. "Killian?" She shook his shoulders. "Killian?" She repeated. Ripping off her sweater, she tucked it up under his head. "No, you don't get to do this to me Killian Jones. Damn it! You don't get to leave me. You're a survivor. You promised me I didn't have to worry about you." Her hands skimmed over his face slowly, her fingers tracing his thick eyebrows, the thin scar on his cheek, his lips. He couldn't actually be gone.

Picking up the flask that Killian had dropped, Robin brought it to his nose, sniffing the milk. "There must be something in here. Some poison or something. And it's got to be strong to make him drop like that," he murmured. "It's being masked by the awful stench of that milk, though."

Henry sniffed back tears from his place next to Emma on the ground, his own hand resting over Killian's arm. "What do we do, Mom?" He sounded so lost and small, not at all like the truest believer she knew him to be. That was because he'd now seemingly lost another father. _How many more people did they have to lose before the world decided it was enough?_ Emma wondered.

Shaking her head, Emma let out a small sob, clamping a hand over her mouth to try to stifle it. This wasn't the time or place for tears, she needed to focus on getting them back home and bringing Killian back to life. "I don't know."

"True Love's Kiss," Henry murmured, his eyes wide as the realization dawned on him. "It always works," he reminded her.

Emma glanced at her son skeptically. "It only works if we both love each other."

"You love him don't you?" Henry asked.

"I do, but this isn't completely our Killian from back home." She hated being the one to break his spirits, but if he got his hopes up and nothing happened, well, that just seemed worse to Emma than anything. "And he may not love me. We don't know each other the same way, we haven't been through," she sighed, " _everything_ together in this world. In our world he's never doubted me the way he did here."

"Just try it, Mom. You may be surprised." His own eyes were wide and hopeful as Emma closed hers and pressed her lips gently to Killian's. She knew it wasn't going to work the moment her mouth touched his. She knew what that spark should feel like. She felt it when she woke Henry after Regina poisoned him. She felt it when she woke Killian when Zelena cursed him. And she knew it wasn't there with this version of him.

Leaning back on her heels, she sighed. "I'm sorry, kid," she murmured.

Wiping the back of his hand across his face in an attempt to hide his emotions he stood up. "We need to get him somewhere safe."

Emma nodded, flicking her wrist. Killian's body disappeared to his cabin on his ship. Blackbeard had no hope of getting out that brig, not after the way Emma had locked it with magic. No one would think to go there to find him or Killian. "Come on, Henry, we need to find the Author," she murmured.

"He's going to pay, right? For doing this to Killian? He and Gold will pay?" Henry asked as he followed Emma towards Robin's house.

She nodded tersely. "Oh, someone's going to pay for this alright." Without hesitating, she blew the front door open with her magic.

"Well, it looks like someone finally decided to join the party." Zelena grinned at them. "Oh, sorry about your pirate, _love_ , but he was in the way."

Robin's eyes widened. "You did that? You poisoned him?"

Rolling her eyes, Zelena sighed. "I'm honestly not sure what my sister sees in you."

Emma snorted. "If that's the case then why be with him? Always wanting what your sister has, even if you don't like it? Careful Zelena, with magic back you could just go _green_ with envy."

Zelena's eyes narrowed and she raised her hands, blasting Emma back. Standing, Emma cracked her neck, raising her own hands, she pinned Zelena to the wall. "Honestly, haven't you learned anything by now? You can't beat us. You're a villain and you're not going to change any time soon." She held the woman up against the wall. "Henry, take her pendant for me will you?" She requested. "Still have your magic tethered to that thing? It's a shame really. It's not even pretty."

The woman snarled at her. "It doesn't matter, you won't be able to change anything. Your time is over. It's our time now. And you'll never find that little Author. He's well-hidden and-"

"Hey, Zelena, do you have anything better to eat than..." Isaac's voice dropped off when he saw the group of heroes standing in the living room. "Um, never mind." He turned to leave, but Emma stopped him.

"Sit down," she ordered, yanking a chair over and forcing him into it. "You let them poison Killian."

"And it appears True Love's Kiss didn't bring him back this time. Don't love this version of him? The one that finally saw how insane you are?" Zelena taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really? Because you're green and you think _I'm_ insane."

"I am _not_ green!" Zelena cried out. "I finally have everything she wants! I have Robin and I'm pregnant and she's in that infernal institution and I have finally won!"

Leroy's eyes widened. "Astrid, look, the woman is turning green." He pointed to her neck where green was slithering up her skin slowly.

"What?" She turned to face a mirror hanging on the wall. Letting out a shriek, Emma rolled her eyes and twisted her wrist, blowing a sleeping potion Regina had recently taught her at the woman.

"I forgot how annoying she is," Emma muttered before she turned back to Isaac. Hovering over him threateningly, she asked, "How do we change the story?"

He raised his chin defiantly, pretending to be unperturbed by her close proximity and her magic. "You can't."

Twisting her fingers in his shirt, Emma hauled him to his feet. "Gold is magicless and locked in a basement. The only people who could get in there are me, my parents and Henry. And I'm the only one with magic. Zelena's powers have been stripped from her and your pet dragon is also locked away. Now, sooner or later, Ruby will realize she can turn into a wolf, Elsa will realize that her emotions freeze things, including _people_ , and Regina, well, do you really want the _Evil Queen_ to realize you have her son and her boyfriend here?" She watched as the tiny man's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "So, I'm going to ask you again, how do we change the story?"

Isaac may have been pale, shaking and sweating, but he repeated. "You can't. Only an author can. And I'm not giving you that."

A cloud of purple smoke swirled in the room suddenly and Regina stumbled forward. "What on earth..." she murmured. Her eyes locked suddenly on Henry. "Henry!"

"Mom?" Henry asked, running to her side, he pulled her in for a hug. "How did you get here?"

She was shaking her head, confusion etched on her features. "I have no idea. I was just thinking about you and how I wish I could just poof and be with you and then the next thing I know _poof_ here I am." She turned to look at Emma. "Emma, I don't understand."

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Emma nodded. "I know, Regina, I'll explain it to you later, though. Right now, we have a more pressing problem." She crossed her arms and turned her narrowed green eyes on the Author once again. "You poisoned Killian. Tell me how to end all of this. _Now!_ " She demanded.

"You _poisoned_ Dr. Jones?" Regina shrieked, her attention now fully focused on the Author. Emma could practically see the magic sparking under the former Evil Queen's skin. It made her grin widen when she noted the Author knew he was in trouble. "Why would you do that?"

Isaac didn't get a chance to answer. "Looks like you're not as powerful as you hoped, _Savior_." Everyone turned away from Isaac and towards Zelena. "Guess who's awake?" She taunted.

Regina's eyes narrowed in on the woman who was turning green. "You're green. How the hell are you green?" She asked. "Emma, Robin, what is going on?" She asked.

Resting his hands on Regina's shoulders, Robin spoke in a calm voice. "It's okay, Regina. We'll explain everything to you later. I promise. In the end, I'm sure we'll be laughing about this over drinks."

"Drinks?" Regina echoed.

Zelena let out an undignified yell at the interaction. "How is this possible? You're _my_ husband. I'm pregnant with your child. How are you still looking at that woman like she hung the moon when I have given you _everything_?" She cried out. "Why does she always get _everything_ and I get _nothing_?"

Regina snorted. "Maybe it's because you whine too much."

Emma, Henry, Leroy and Astrid had to smother a laugh at Regina's words. "She does have a point, sister. You are complaining an awful lot for someone who has so much."

"I'm going to take everything away from you if it's the last thing I do," Zelena vowed, picking up a letter opener and taking a run towards Henry.

Regina's eyes were wide as she shoved Henry back, her magic sending him crashing into a side table. Instead the blade lodged itself in her stomach. "Mom!" Henry cried out.

Instead of relying on her, apparently faulty, magic, Emma knocked Zelena out by sending her fist into the wicked witch's jaw. Dropping to the floor next to Henry, she murmured, "It's going to be okay, Henry. It's small, it was just a letter opener. She's going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine."

A bell tolled in the distance and Isaac laughed. "No they're not." All eyes turned back to the Author. "It's over for you. It's over for all of you."

Emma looked back at Robin, Astrid, Leroy, and Henry before her eyes dropped to her hands which were covered in Regina's blood. "What?" She asked quietly.

"That's the end of the book." He leaned back in his chair. "You _lost_ ," he repeated as the final bell tolled.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you are seriously amazing for getting everything back to me so quickly! Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And you can_ _'_ _t deny this room will keep you warm_

* * *

Emma closed her eyes, for the first time ever feeling true defeat flood through her veins. _Lost_. She was a hero. She couldn't lose. They couldn't lose. And yet, in this world maybe it was destined to be that way. As the toll echoed in the distance, bouncing off the trees in the forest surrounding Robin and Zelena's home, the room grew silent and still as everyone held their breaths.

But nothing happened.

"What?" Isaac screamed. "Why didn't something happen? We should be stuck here, this should all just end or something! The book is over, something happens!"

"Something did happen." All eyes flew to Henry who was knelt down by his mother. He was holding a quill in his hand and it was glowing, the magic pulsing through it.

"Henry, is that..." Emma started to ask.

"It just appeared. One second my hand was limply at my side and the next this is in it," he explained. "I don't understand, what does it mean?"

"No." Isaac shook his head, his eyes wide in disbelief and anger. "No, it's not possible." His eyes narrowed. "The next Author," he growled at Henry, moving to attack him.

Emma's eyes were wide and she grinned. "It means you're the next Author. You can save us. You can write us out of this world and-" Isaac tried to push past her, so Emma clipped his jaw. Shaking out her hand, she groaned. "I forgot how much it hurts to punch people," she muttered, rubbing her knuckles. "Write us home."

"I don't have any ink," Henry murmured. "There's no ink." He looked around. "Where's the ink?" He asked.

Emma's face fell. "I'm so sorry, Kid." She knelt down next to him by Regina's body. The woman was still alive, but she was pale and her face tight. "I'm supposed to be the Savior and I failed."

Leroy scowled. "Well are you the only savior around here or is there someone else who can be the savior too?" He snapped. "I mean, she's the one who took a knife to the stomach for the kid." He motioned to Regina, who was gasping quietly on the floor of Robin's living room.

Emma's eyes widened. "Henry, she was the one who broke the last curse, maybe..."

"But how can she do that now, she's dying and..." His eyes narrowed in on the blood on her stomach. "It can't be that easy."

"What about this debacle has been easy?" Robin asked, he'd dropped to the floor at some point in their author confusion, cradling Regina's head in his lap, his fingers carding gently through her hair. "This isn't how this is supposed to happen. She's not supposed to be hurt." His accent was thicker as tears clogged his throat. "It's going to be okay, Regina, I promise."

She shook her head. "No, it won't be."

Robin tried for a smile. "Well, then, I can promise you that you won't die alone."

She attempted to smile at him as well. "Thank you," she whispered.

"There has to be something we can do," Emma murmured. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"Can we use something else as ink?" Leroy asked. "What were you thinking, kid?"

Henry was trying not to cry as he stared contemplatively at Regina's wound. He seemed to be snapped back to reality by Leroy's words. Looking around, Henry motioned to Astrid. "Hand me that paper?" He asked, pointing to a pad on the desk by the telephone. She moved quickly, nearly stumbling over Zelena's unconscious form in her haste to get it to him.

"We need to call a doctor. Shouldn't we get an ambulance here to-" she started worrying, watching as Regina faded slowly.

"Just give them a minute." Leroy took her hand in his. "If there's anything I've learned today, it's to trust Emma and Henry. They'll take care of us."

"What are you thinking, Henry?" Emma asked as her son twirled the quill hesitantly in his hand.

"I'm wondering if this will work." Swallowing back bile at just the thought of what he was about to do. His hand shook as it hovered over the small wound in Regina's abdomen.

"Henry," Emma warned. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Back in Storybrooke, your blood has the ability to change the course of events. If she's the Savior here, then maybe her blood would work as ink." He dipped the quill into the wound, moving it to the page and hesitantly writing.

 _Thanks to the hero Regina_ _'_ _s sacrifice, Isaac_ _'_ _s villainous work was undone._

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma's eyes flashed open and she slowly pushed herself up. She was back in her jeans and boots and leather jacket. "Mom!" She spun at the sound of Henry's voice being carried down the street.

"Henry!" She shouted back.

"Henry!" Regina's voice came from behind her. "Robin? Emma?"

"Regina!" Emma smiled at the woman, relief at her being alive and without a hole in her stomach flooding through her. "He did it. You both did it."

Regina was shaking her head as their son pulled them both in for a hug. "No, Emma, _you_ did it," she whispered.

Emma's vision was swimming with tears when she suddenly staggered backwards. "Killian?" She looked around. "I have to go." She pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head, patting Robin's arm before taking off down the street.

She flew into her parents' loft. "Emma!" Her mother cried out. "You're okay!"

Throwing her arms around her mother, she opened her arms wider for her father. "You're both safe," she murmured, more to reassure herself that they were here and alive and not nearly comatose. Pulling back, she asked, "Hook, where is he? Killian he was poisoned and..." she stepped away to where Killian should have been.

"He was right there." David motioned to the place where Killian had been. "He was there and-"

"Everyone appeared where they were before, but Killian, he'd been poisoned and I moved him to his ship, but..." her hand clamped over her mouth as a sob tore out her throat. " _Killia_ _n!_ " she cried out.

"Yes, love?"

The three of them looked upstairs, where they found Killian leaning against the railing. "Sorry for the mess, I'm usually a lot neater."

Her feet were moving before her mind even processed that Killian was safely standing upstairs. "You're okay." Her hands moved to cup his face and bring his lips down to hers the moment he was within reach. "You're okay." She pressed another kiss to his lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Killian hauled her flush against him. "I'm okay." He raised his hand to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm right here, Swan."

Downstairs, Mary Margaret tugged David towards the door, giving Emma and Killian privacy.

"You're okay," she repeated, a giggle spilling from her lips. Lunging forward, she knocked him back to the bed, straddling his hips. Rocking forward, she pressed her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip insistently. He opened for her instantly, his hand and hook sliding up her back. She pulled him back up, catching his eye. "Killian." She swallowed hard. "I just I have something, I want to tell you that..."

His eyebrow arched in that ridiculous way she loved. "Yes, Swan?"

She swallowed hard, suddenly unable to force the words that seemed so easy when they were locked in that alternative word out of her mouth. "Thank you, for believing me and taking a chance when I was just you patient. And thank you for taking care of Henry."

His face fell at her words and she felt her heart clench, but for some reason she just couldn't say it. Not yet. He took it with the grace he usually did when she was unable to tell him how she really felt. "Of course, Swan. You know I'll always be there for you and your lad."

Emma nodded, biting her lip, she murmured, "He's your lad too." At his raised brow, she whispered. "Don't you remember, he went searching for you. He remembered everything you've taught him and he used it. He loves you like a father."

Killian beamed at her words. "He's remarkable." Tucking a curl behind her ear, he tugged gently on the ringlet. "Like his mum."

Adjusting her seat to wrap her legs around him, Emma pressed her forehead to his. "Well, it looks like he has a little bit of pirate in him as well."

Nudging her nose with his own playfully, he chuckled. "I told you he takes after his mum." At her pointed look because she knew what was going to come out of his mouth next. "I always said you'd make a hell of a pirate, love."

Pulling him in for another kiss, Emma threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. "I'm really glad you're okay, Killian," she murmured against his mouth, skimming her lips up to his ear. "I've never been so scared in my life," she admitted.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone, Swan." He kissed her lightly. "I'll not leave you again, though."

She chuckled. "No, you can't make that promise. Our lives are too dangerous that for that, Killian."

He skimmed his hand over her jaw. "I suppose that's true." He sighed. "You look tired, love."

She nodded. "Lie with me for a little bit?" She asked, nudging him back towards the pillows.

"Of course, Swan. Just rest." He tugged her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head. He closed his own eyes. The truth was he could use the rest too. And he was sure the Charmings were planning a victory party. Until then he would be content to sleep with his Swan in his arms.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! Thank you, you are awesome, girl! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _You can look out of your window at the storm_

* * *

Emma groaned and rolled over, snuggling her face into something solid and warm. Taking a breath, she let out a content sigh and moved closer, tangling her legs with it, clutching at it with her fingers. She didn't even really remember falling asleep, but whatever she was curled up next to was warm, solid, and made her feel at peace. She hadn't felt at peace in so long that she couldn't help but hold onto it tightly.

The warm thing next to her grunted. "Swan, stop beating me up. And that hair is attached to my body," a thick, sleepy voice murmured in her ear.

"Killian?" She mumbled, opening her eyes. She popped open an eye, her gaze landing on her hands. Her fingers were fisted tightly in the hair on his chest, anchoring herself to him. "Oops." She released her death grip on his chest hair, instead moving her grip to the collar of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. "Sorry," she whispered. No one could blame her for wanting to keep him close to her. They'd been separated so painfully and she almost lost him thanks to Gold, the Author, and Zelena.

"Aye, love, and you're trying to kick me off the bed," he grumbled, but she could see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips and feel the way his arm that was wrapped around her tightened even as he said the words.

Laughing lightly, Emma snuggled deeper into his side. "I wouldn't want to do that." She sighed. "Sorry, I just can't-"

"I know, Emma, I know." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"At least not now," she murmured, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on his chest. A pounding on the steps stopped their conversation.

"Emma? Killian?" Regina called out, pushing the door to Emma's room open without knocking. "We've got a - oh." She stopped in the doorway, her eyes landing on Emma and Killian wrapped around each other, blankets tangled around their waists. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt whatever you two are up to right now."

Sighing, Emma sat up and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, we were just sleeping." At Regina's disbelieving look, she murmured, "I promise, we're both fully clothed. We weren't actually doing anything." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm guessing you were going to say we've got a problem." Emma attempted to divert the conversation from what she and Killian _hadn't_ been up to and back to the reason Regina had interrupted their nap.

Killian sat up too, pulling Emma into his arms and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Why? We just had a very big problem, why do we have to have another one?" He held Emma tightly against him, not wanting to let her go for any reason.

Tipping her head back, she sighed. "What's the problem this time?" Her green eyes connected with Killian's blue ones, a look of resignation passing between them.

"We can't find Isaac," Robin sputtered out from behind Regina. Neither Emma nor Killian had even noticed him behind her. Regina's presence was big enough to hide Robin completely.

"The Author? He's powerless, so why does he bloody matter anymore." Killian grumbled, his hand sliding up under Emma's sweater, lightly stroking the smooth skin of her stomach. He just wanted to spend some quality time with Emma, finally getting to move forward with aspects of their relationship they hadn't had time for between the Neverland, Pan, Pan's curse, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Ice Queen, the Queens of Darkness and this latest debacle with Gold and the Author.

She shivered involuntarily at Killian's teasing touch, scooting further into his embrace on instinct. "I have to say I agree with Killian on that. I mean he's not going anywhere anyhow and Gold is dying and not powerful. Can't we just relax now?" She yawned again. "Please?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Emma, Isaac may not have the power to write our futures anymore, but that doesn't mean he can't facilitate in causing trouble. We need to find him and lock him up before some other villain comes to town to start trouble."

Sighing, Emma nodded in agreement. "Fine, we're up." She pushed herself up, shooting Killian an apologetic smile when her hand connected with his stomach and he let out a loud grunt. "Happy now?" Emma snapped once she was standing.

"Ecstatic actually," Regina snarked back at her. "Can we get moving now? We're all meeting at the station to form search parties."

"We do know the drill, Regina." Killian leaned over and pulled on his boots. "This wouldn't be the first villain we've had to hunt down." He sighed. "Or our last, I'd bloody wager," he muttered under his breath.

OUAT

For once Henry hadn't fought his mothers when they wouldn't let him participate in the search party. Instead he sat on a barstool in Granny's staring contemplatively at the quill in his hands. He'd turned down the cocoa Ruby had offered him before she left, a piece of Isaac's clothes in hand to help David and Mary Margaret track him down. Now Granny was watching over the teenager protectively, trying to coax him with some of his favorite foods. Nothing was working. He was only interested in the quill in his hands. He was staring at it as if it would suddenly speak to him.

"Are you alright, Henry?" The boy looked up at the voice behind him. Granny nodded at the stool next to Henry, silently giving the Apprentice permission to sit next to the boy. Perhaps the older gentleman could help ease Henry's mind.

He watched as the Apprentice sat down on the stool next to him. "I guess." He shrugged absently.

"It's a huge responsibility. It can feel unwieldy at times," he admitted, motioning to the quill. "But you are capable of handling it. You understand the power, you've seen what happens when it's used improperly," he murmured. "And you are surrounded by heroes, you will be fine, Henry. I have the utmost faith in you."

Nodding, Henry looked up, hope in his eyes. "My father, this can-"

The Apprentice was already shaking his head. "No, Henry, this quill, you can't use it to bring back the dead. Not even the most powerful magic can do that," he murmured regretfully. "Your father, he died an honorable death. He was a hero, as well. Just remember him for that, remember how much he loved you and your mother."

Sighing, Henry nodded. "I guess. I mean, Mom tried to bring Daniel back and it didn't work." He remembered the story of his mother's first love. He also remembered Whale bringing him back to life and almost dying as a result. "No one should have this kind of power, everyone should be allowed to create their own happy endings." The Apprentice arched a thick white brow at Henry's words. He watched silently as Henry fingered the quill contemplatively before snapping it in half.

The Apprentice patted his shoulder. "You are wise beyond your years, my boy," he murmured. Staring down at the broken quill, Henry shrugged, refraining from commenting. "Don't worry, they'll find Isaac and then everything will calm down." Standing, the Apprentice sighed, leaving Henry alone with Granny. The older woman just smiled reassuringly at the older man, setting a cup of cocoa in front of Henry.

"Drink it, Henry," Granny ordered sharply. "It'll make you feel better. Everything will be just fine. You wait and see. It always is."

Grunting, Henry nodded. "Thanks, Granny."

OUAT

Ruby took another sniff of Isaac's scarf and then the air. She frowned and closed her eyes. "Did you lose the trail?" Killian asked.

"Shh, pirate." Ruby held up a hand. She took a few more deep breaths before motioning to her left. "This way, towards the docks." The group followed the wolf down towards the water quickly.

They found Isaac on the deck of a fishing boat trying to figure out how to start it. "Bloody hell, that is just a disaster in the making," Killian muttered, motioning to the Author as he slipped on the deck, clearly not used to the rocking of the ship even though it was moored to the dock.

Snorting, Emma shook her head. "I guess he thought we wouldn't notice a boat missing, but we would miss a car." She sighed. "David, you can go ahead and call the dwarves off the town line. He's not going to try to cross it from that point." She sighed. "Nice try, Isaac, but you're coming back with us."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you," Isaac shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Killian dropped to the deck, Robin right behind him. "Come on, mate, let's get you to a cage," he mumbled. "I have other places I'd rather be." He yanked him to the dock. "Regina, here's the man you were looking for, can Swan and I please go now?"

"Go?" Mary Margaret echoed. "We're having a victory party tonight and-"

"And we promise to make an appearance." He handed the Author off to David. "Swan?"

Biting her lip, Emma nodded, slipping her hand in his. "We'll see you all tonight."

"Enjoy your rest," Regina called out with a smirk. David muttered under his breath as he pushed Isaac forward, "I so didn't want to know all of that."

OUAT

Emma chuckled when she and Killian found themselves in his room at Granny's behind a locked door twenty minutes later. "I think you were trying to give David a heart attack," she murmured.

He shoved her back lightly onto the bed. "I just want some quality time with you, Swan," he murmured, his hand running up her side.

She arched into him. "I know, me too." Carding her fingers through his hair, she brought him down for a kiss.

When he pulled back, Killian gently traced her features with his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Swan."

She quirked a brow at him. "Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For not believing you. For thinking you were insane." Killian looked ashamed. "I should've trusted you, even in that other realm."

"Hey." Emma tugged his head down to her, forcing his eyes to connect with hers. "You didn't really know me. It's okay. We got through it. We can get through anything." She bit her lip, tugging it between her teeth. She smiled softly as Killian released her lip from his grasp.

"What is it, Swan?" He asked quietly.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I love you, Killian," she blurted out quickly. "I love you," she repeated more slowly this time.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "I love you too, Swan."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my very wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all your hard work on this story. We're getting down to the end. There are only 3 more chapters left after this one. There is a sequel, though. I hope everyone joins us for that (even though I know the show is slowly killing us by breaking our hearts. . .) Thank y'all for reading! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _But you watch the phone and hope it rings_

* * *

Emma curled herself into Killian's side, her head on his shoulder, her fingers drumming a soundless tune on his jean covered thigh. She'd wanted to have a little more quiet time with Killian, particularly after she'd finally managed to fully open herself up to him. She'd wanted to finally start to explore that physical side of their relationship they kept getting denied. She'd been terrified to say those three little words to him for far longer than she'd like to admit. If she were being honest with herself, she had been in love with Killian Jones since he came back for them with the bean to save Henry. It seemed silly, to be so afraid of words, but what they meant... she'd been burned by them before. But Killian wasn't like that. He wasn't like the family who'd left her when they had their own baby. He wasn't like Lily who'd lied to her. He wasn't like Ingrid who'd tried to manipulate her. He wasn't like Neal who had said them and then sent her to prison, pregnant and alone. He'd never do anything to hurt her. Ever. He had only been there to support her and love her with everything that was in him. He gave up everything for her. And he probably always would.

She knew the story of how her parents came to share a heart, but sometimes she felt like she and Killian shared the same soul as well. They were connected on such a fundamentally deep level that it had scared her. _He_ had terrified her until she lost him. Now all she wanted was to be next to him all of the time. She tightened her grip on him, her fingers clutching at this thigh possessively.

"I'm right here, Swan," he murmured in her ear, his hand slipping under her sweater in search of a patch of skin. She hummed when he found it, turning her head to press a kiss to his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

They were currently in a booth by themselves, ignoring the party happening around them. Ruby had found them upstairs earlier in the evening, Emma straddling Killian, fused to him by the lips, and ordered them downstairs for the victory party. So they'd pulled themselves apart, righted their clothing and found themselves a secluded corner of the diner. There was much grumbling on both of their parts at that. "I know, Killian." She tucked herself into his side even more so. "When you dropped to the ground..." she sighed, her eyes flying shut at the image of Killian lying lifelessly on the ground, his flask next to him.

"Everything is alright, Emma." He tipped her chin up to look at him. "See? I'm right here, I haven't been poisoned in the real world."

She turns and tucked her feet up under her. "Killian," she cupped his face with her hands, "that _was_ a real world, it just wasn't our realm. If Henry hadn't-"

"But he had. Now, let's focus on what's good. We're both here and we're moving forward. Robin and Regina seem to have worked through things. You lad is in far better spirits than he was earlier today. We're all here together." He motioned around the room.

Emma reluctantly tore her eyes away from Killian's face to look around the room. He was right, the mood was light and festive. Henry had his storybook on the bar top and was reading to Roland who was happily eating an ice cream sundae, listening intently as Henry read the new version of Mary Margaret and David meeting, courtesy of her and Killian's trip to the past. The two looked so happy. Regina was standing nearby with Robin and Archie, watching them like the mother hen she was. There was a content smile on her face, though. Robin had his arms around her waist, tugging her back into his chest. They were sharing a glass of cider, passing it between the two of them as she rested her head against his shoulder, listening intently to whatever story Archie was telling them.

"They're so happy," Emma murmured, motioning to Robin and Regina.

Killian snorted. "I know, who would've thought the bloody Evil Queen could be nice, let alone all lovey-dovey like that."

Shoving his arm, Emma rolled her eyes. "Be nice. She's happy. He's happy. Being happy is good," she reminded him. "Don't you want everyone to be as happy as we are?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, twirling it around his finger and giving it a slight tug. "You are happy, right, Emma?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "You silly, infuriating, sexy pirate," she chided. " _I love you_. How could I be anything but happy?"

He grinned at her and she found herself wanting to nip at the dimples that were slightly hidden by his scruff. "Say it again," he requested softly.

Nudging her nose against his, she punctuated each word with a kiss. "I. Love. You."

He growled, hauling her against him. "And I love you." He pulled her into him, plundering her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip sharply. She sighed into him, letting him deepen the kiss. She couldn't even find herself to care that while they may be in a booth in the back corner of the diner, they were still in full view of all of Storybook's residents.

From across the diner, David groaned. "They seriously have to do that here?" He muttered.

Mary Margaret nudged her husband in the ribs. "Give it to them," she scolded him. "After everything they've been through..."

"We were all separated from the ones we love." He motioned down to her. "What that man put _you_ through..." He shook his head.

"Hey." Mary Margaret reached up and cupped his face. "We are both here and we are alright. Everyone is safe. We have Neal and Emma and our friends. We have everything we need. We have each other."

David smiled softly down at his wife, leaning down, he pulled her into him. "Well then, perhaps I'll take a page from the pirate's playbook."

She looked up at him questioningly, opening her mouth to ask what he meant, but David's lips crashed down hers the next moment. She let out a little bit of gasp before sinking into it, clutching onto the collar of his plaid button down.

OUAT

Belle swallowed hard as she stroked the hair out of Rumple's face. He was so utterly still, so empty. He may have been a villain. He may have been selfish. He may have been power-hungry. Yet he was always her Rumple. There was always some fundamental part of him that she knew loved her. And now he was gone. The Apprentice didn't think he would come back, didn't think it was possible. He thought that Rumple's heart would stop beating eventually. That eventually she'd just lose him. She'd lost him to darkness. She'd lost him to power. She'd lost him to death. And none of it seemed permanent until now.

Now there was just coming to terms with that.

OUAT

Emma smiled across the table at Henry. "So I was thinking, I don't want to take away everyone's choice and write their stories, but I can still write."

"What do you mean, lad?" Killian asked.

"Well, I think I'll write everything that happens down everyday and then I'll write a story from it." He bounced slightly in his seat. "Maybe we can find a storybook like this and-"

"You mean like this?" Emma flicked her wrist, whipping up a book for him. Henry beamed at her.

"And I think you'll also need a quill," Regina murmured, conjuring up an old-fashioned quill and ink pot.

"Now you have everything you need." Emma beamed.

"I personally can't wait to see what you come up with, lad." Killian grinned. "We'll be able to read this book, right?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you will!"

"Be sure to include the fact that the fearless Captain Hook was allergic to alcohol and was drinking goat's milk," Robin cut in teasingly.

"Oi, we were bloody well cursed," Killian protested.

"Language," Emma and Regina deadpanned at the same time.

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst open suddenly. "Emma! Something's happening! You have to come quickly!"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. Best beta ever! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _You_ _'_ _ll take her anyway she sings or how she calls_

* * *

All eyes were on Belle's panting form as she continued to ramble on incoherently about a black mass and Rumple. At everyone's confused looks she quieted for just a moment to breath. It took her a moment of catching her breath before the others could make out a sentence. "Please come quickly, it's Rumple and it's black and swirling and-" Emma could sense she was about to start rambling in panic again.

Standing up, Emma nearly knocked Killian out of the booth in her haste to climb over him to get to Belle. "Whoa, Belle." She rested her hands on the petite brunette's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze of reassurance to calm her down again. "Slow down and start from the beginning." A knot was forming in the pit of Emma's stomach that something bad was going to happen again. They'd only been back in Storybrooke for a few hours, but everything had just been so _easy_. The easy was nice, Emma liked the easy, but nothing here ever was easy or quiet. The longer it was quiet, the bigger the next problem was going to be. So, Emma braced herself for whatever disaster Belle was bringing their way. The only plus side was that Leroy had yet to freak out and start screaming about dying. As long as the dwarf wasn't in a panic, Emma knew they could handle whatever had Belle in an uproar.

The woman took a few deep breaths, finally calming herself down enough to give them a full report of what had her so terrified. "I was sitting with Rumple and suddenly this black mass came swirling out of him and through the room," she cried out. "Whatever it is, it's not good and it went flying out of the door and into Main Street. It circled me for half a second, then, almost as if it didn't like what I was, just left."

" _We_ _'_ _re all going to die!_ _"_ Leroy came flying into the diner. "We were outside just talking and all of the sudden there was this black thing swirling around. We're all going to die!" He cried out. Emma's head dropped to her chest in resignation. Now she knew there was at least a real potential for trouble. Particularly since the other six dwarves were behind him nodding their own heads with wide eyes and pale faces.

Killian let out a grunt and rolled his eyes at the dwarf. "Bloody hell, you really do scream that far too often. Must you always be in a state of panic?" He muttered.

The dwarf scowled at Killian. "Look, pirate, there's a black mass that just headed down Main Street and-"

"Where did it head down Main Street?" Charming cut in. "We need to find it and figure out what it is and how to contain it," he ordered the group.

Immediately, they started mobilizing. "Granny, will you watch Roland, Neal and Henry?" Robin asked, picking up his leather jacket and shrugging into it before snatching up Regina's to help her.

Henry was already shaking his head in protest. "No way, I'm-"

"Staying right here," Granny cut in, pulling her crossbow out from behind the bar. "I'm not having you run out there half-cocked, getting yourself killed. You're staying here with me," she ordered.

"Granny's right, lad." Killian stood, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to know that you're safe right now. We've just been through an awful scare. Knowing you're safe will make this far easier on us right now. So please, stay with Granny and let us go see what all the fuss is about. Alright?"

Henry sighed, his eyes moving from Killian to Robin to his grandparents to his mothers. "Fine," he relented. "But if I can help-"

"We'll come find you," Killian promised.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her son's head, Emma murmured, "Just lock the door behind us. A lot of good that may do, though." She muttered the end under her breath before linking her hand with Killian's and dragging him towards the door.

"It was headed towards the church. I don't know why, but that's where I thought it may land. It's evil maybe it wants to suck the good out," Leroy rambled as the group dashed north up Main Street.

"We don't know what it is, there's no need to panic yet," Snow murmured, trying to assuage some of the dwarf's fears.

The grumpy man scoffed. "Please, it came out of _Gold_. Of course it's evil."

Belle scowled. "That's not fair. There was good in Rumple you just-"

"Oh, please sister, he sent us all to that land where we were separated. He locked Snow and David in that dungeon. He left Henry in another realm altogether and you're actually _defending_ him?" Leroy asked incredulously.

"The man has a point, love. Gold, the Author and Zelena did quite the number on us. He's not a good man, lass," Killian murmured softly to Belle.

The look she gave him could have killed him if such a thing were possible. "This coming from the pirate who tried to kill me," she snapped.

He gave a half-hearted shrug, there was no arguing with that point. The only good news was that he'd turned over a new leaf. He wasn't that man anymore, largely thanks to the blonde who was clinging to his hand as they walked swiftly up the road and who loved him. Emma jumped to Killian's defense instantly, though. "Belle, Killian hasn't done anything to hurt anyone, at least not by his own violation, in a long time. The last time he hurt someone it was because Gold _ripped his heart out_ and was controlling him," she reminded the brunette. This time it was Belle who shrugged.

"Look, it doesn't matter who has done what in the past right now," David reminded them. "We just need to find out what this is and how to - Whoa."

The group came to a stop in the middle of the road. A swirling black mass that looked a bit like a twister moving down the street. "What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

Regina swallowed hard. "Darkness."

The group turned to look at her. "That was the darkness in Gold."

"Wait." Belle held up her hand. "That was in Rumple? That's what made him do horrible things? That's what controlled him?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, and my guess is that it's looking for another vessel. Or to destroy something else."

"Another vessel?" Robin asked. "Why is it doing that?"

"It's how it works. It's tethered to a person and it controls that person," Regina explained.

"Well what if we don't tether it?" Killian asked. "Will it just die?" His question was answered when it ripped a tree from the ground, causing the earth beneath them to shake. Grabbing onto Emma to steady her, he muttered, "Or will it just destroy?"

"It'll just destroy. At least if it's tethered to a human it will have some human emotions to keep it in check. And then there's the dagger. A wizard named Merlin tethered the darkness to the dagger so it could be controlled. Clearly that hasn't worked out too well, but at least it's something," Regina explained as a car was overturned. "We need to stop it."

"How do we do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

The woman shook her head. "I have no idea, damn it, it's going into the church."

"Astrid!" Leroy cried out, pushing ahead of them and into the church.

"Grumpy!" Snow followed him instantly, dashing ahead of her husband.

"Damn," David muttered as the rest of the group sprinted after them. The moment they were inside they all stopped. The darkness was surrounding the Apprentice. The old man wavered on the spot, pitching forward as the darkness pulled at him.

Reacting on instinct, Emma launched herself at the swirling mass, pushing the old man over. "Swan!" Killian cried out.

Her movements seemed to startle the darkness for just a moment. When it moved instinctively towards her, she and Regina simultaneously raised their hands, blowing the mass backwards. Almost angrily, the twister blew out of the church. When it was gone, taking the old wooden doors with it, Emma dropped to the ground next to the Apprentice. "Is he...?"

Regina shook her head. "I have no idea. We should get him to Whale just in case. Then we need to figure out what to do about that thing." She motioned vaguely to the door.

"You mean it's not destroyed?" David asked.

She shook her head. "No, just angry. It'll come back with more gusto than before unless we can find something to tether it to."

"What will it do if we don't?" Robin asked slowly. "I mean is there any way to just make it disappear or to kill it without making another Dark One? It is what makes up the beast, isn't it? If we can vanquish it then we'll have rid all the realms of the worst being in the world, right?"

Regina nodded. "If we can destroy it, then yes, that's what we'll be doing," she agreed.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes flitted around uncertainly, like she was waiting for something bad to happen. "It's not possible though, is it? To destroy the darkness without tethering it to someone."

"I wouldn't even know how to do that before it did tether itself to someone," Regina sighed.

"Well, what happens now? How does it choose who to tether itself to. Usually it's transferred by way of the dagger and death right?" Snow asked.

Regina swallowed hard. "Well, it's destroyed the thing that tries to keep it at bay." She motioned to the Apprentice's still body. "My guess is that it will gravitate to the most darkness in town and try to extinguish any light inside of it." All eyes landed on Regina. "I know, we need to find an alternative," she murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Wow, so this is the second to last chapter. There will be a sequel coming out shortly after The Beauty of the Rain wraps up. It's called Broken, and GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and I are already hard at work on it, so look for that! And again, thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her work she puts into this. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The beauty of the rain is how falls, how it falls, how it falls_

* * *

Robin latched onto Regina's arms, shaking her slightly to make sure she understood exactly what he was saying. "We won't let the darkness take you," he promised. "I'm not losing you again, do you understand me? I love you, Regina. Nothing can separate us now."

Regina was about to protest that they had no way of controlling that, but Snow beat her to speaking. "Of course we won't let the darkness take you," Snow echoed Robin's words. "Don't worry, Regina, we'll find another solution."

Regina blinked back tears at the unwavering support around her and once again wondered why the hell she fought the love these people offered her for so long, instead choosing vengeance and hatred and darkness to fill her life. She nodded her understanding, even if she still didn't believe there was another way to stop this than for her to become the Dark One herself. The very thought made her shudder. "I know."

"No, you don't." Emma scowled. "You don't believe us at all. You don't have faith that we'll protect you from this come hell or high water. Come on, Regina, we need you to be the bitch that gets shit done. Don't go soft on us now," she ordered before turning to address the entire group. "I think the first thing we should do is get ahold of Gold's dagger." She looked to Belle. "Do you know where it is?"

Belle nodded. "Do you think it'll help? Do you really need it?" She asked.

Emma shrugged. "The truth is that we don't know what we need, but I think it's safer to have it than to not. So, let's go." She motioned to the door. It seemed Belle led them back to Gold's shop almost reluctantly.

Along the way, they noted the darkness had stirred up more trouble in town. There were overturned cars, a house that had been flattened, trees uprooted. Emma vaguely hoped that Regina set aside a bit of extra money in her budget for damages caused by evil villains. She snorted to herself at the thought. "You alright, Swan?" Killian whispered in her ear as they continued to quickly trek down Main Street.

"Believe it or not, I was thinking that I hope Regina has money in her budget for damages done to the city by villains," she murmured.

He chuckled in her ear. "Love, I'm not sure there are enough coins in any realm to fix this town every time a new villain tries to destroy it. I think it's far more reasonable for you and Regina to use your magic."

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "You really like my magic don't you?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple as they walked. "Swan, I've told you this before, I'm a fan of every part of you." She hummed at his words. "And in case it wasn't clear, that was my way of saying I love all that there is of you before you were ready to hear the actual words."

She smiled softly at that. "Say it again?" She requested. She loved the way it sounded when he told her how he felt and she was left in disbelief that he truly felt that way about her. He loved her and he wasn't going anywhere. He'd fight for her. It was a heady feeling, knowing she had him by her side until time ran out. She clutched tightly at his fingers, she'd be damned to hell and darkness herself before she'd let him go.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. "And once we subdue the darkness and get to rest," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed quietly, "don't plan on actually _resting_. I intend to ravish you completely, to ruin anyone else for you entirely."

"You know I can hear you, _Hook_ ," David grunted from next to them. "And I don't want to hear about you pillaging and plundering my _daughter_."

Emma let out a bark of laughter at that. "Sorry, Dad," she murmured. When Killian didn't say anything, she elbowed him in the stomach. "He'll behave," she promised.

"For the moment," Killian grumbled. "And you really need to keep your strength in check, love." He rubbed his abs slightly.

"Don't tell me that all this time on land is making you go soft, old man," she teased as they approached the pawn shop.

"Oi, there's nothing soft about me, Swan." His grin turned salacious in a heartbeat. "Particularly when you're around."

She shoved him. "Oh, Lord," she muttered.

"Again, with the father standing right here thing," David grumbled as they pushed the door open.

"As charming as this conversation is," Regina muttered with an eye roll, "can we please focus on the problem at hand. Darkness? Me? Death? A new Dark One? Destruction?" She listed off. "Any of those problems ring a bell?"

Emma snorted and looked at Belle expectantly. "The dagger, Belle."

The brunette nodded, moving around the counter and to the safe where Rumple had the dagger hidden from the rest of the town. It took her a moment to open the safe, her fingers shaking as she did so. Very carefully, she pulled the dagger out, removing it from the cloth case Rumple had it tucked away in. "Here. Just be careful with it. We don't want to hurt him."

"We're not trying to hurt Gold," Snow assured her. "I promise, Belle, we're just trying to figure out how to stop this problem before it gets too out of hand." Glancing around, she locked eyes with her husband. "I think it may be a good idea to move the kids down to Regina's vault. It's like a bomb shelter, the twister of destruction won't be able to hurt them there. It could lift Granny's right off the ground if they're not careful."

David nodded. "That's a good idea, and we should get the rest of the town to a safe place too," he murmured. "I'll have Ruby wrangle them." He pulled his phone out and began dialing the wolf's number.

"Tell Granny we'll meet her in the vault. We should check on the Apprentice, then I want to see if I have anything we can contain this darkness in."

"Perhaps I can help, too," Belle offered. "I could go to the library and see if-"

"Absolutely not!" Killian objected. "With the way that thing is blowing down the street, it's only a matter of time before it topples that bloody clock tower. It'll take you with it."

"Captain Guyliner is right, Belle, that building is a disaster waiting to happen. Go with Granny to the vault. I have some books there that you can dig through," Regina agreed with Killian. "Now, you go, help Granny, let's get to the hospital and check on the Apprentice. I want to see if that thing killed him or if he's still alive." Regina moved swiftly to the door of the pawn shop.

She's barely set foot in the middle of the road when the twister of darkness came roaring down the street. " _Regina!_ " Robin cried out as it encircled her, masking her from their view for a moment before picking up speed.

The rest of the group came to a halt in front of her. Emma watched the former Evil Queen's face as the darkness seeped into her. Emma could practically see the light drifting out of Regina, being replaced by the vengeful, power-hungry darkness that embodies every Dark One. "It's okay," Regina screamed out from inside it. "Let me go."

Emma was shaking her head as she clung to Killian. "No, it's not." She made a decision and began moving before she could register the consequences of her actions.

"Swan?" Killian protested as Emma broke away to approach Regina.

Emma ignored him entirely, instead focusing on Regina and what she had to do next. "You've worked too hard to change. I'm not going to let this suck the light out of you."

"It needs a tether, Emma, just step back," Regina ordered sharply in a tone that reminded Emma of her early encounters with her.

With a quivering lip and shaking hands, Emma turned to Killian. "I love you," she told him honestly, dragging him down for a hard kiss.

"Emma, _don't_!" Killian protested the moment he realized what she was doing, that she was sacrificing her light for Regina's.

"You got the darkness out of me once before, I know you can do it again," she yelled over the din of noise caused by the twister. Before anyone else could protest, Emma slammed Rumpelstiltskin's dagger into the heart of the darkness. She felt it pulling away from Regina.

The next moment, Regina was cut loose, stumbling towards Robin as the twister encased Emma. "Emma!" Regina screeched, trying to pull away from Robin.

"You have to let it go," Robin whispered painfully.

"David!" Snow cried out, watching as her daughter's face slowly disappeared from view.

A moment later the street fell utterly silent, the black twister that made up the darkness disappearing entirely from view. No one moved as a new dagger dropped to the ground out of nowhere. Everyone looked at each other and then at the dagger. Very slowly, Killian took the three steps forward and bent over. Reaching out, his fingers enclosed around the metal handle. He let out a shuddering sob as he read the name scrawled on it: _Emma Swan_.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Well, we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve come to the end of yet another story. This project was quite an emotional ride (particularly in conjunction with 5A), but I really did immensely enjoying writing this version of the characters in this world. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, even though it was not a happy-go-lucky story. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It has been a very emotional, and oftentimes heartbreaking, journey for everyone. And it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s not over! There**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a sequel coming, so stay tuned for that. I want to especially thank everyone who has taken the time to review the The Beauty of the Rain. It really means so much to me when people take the time to do that. I smile every time I see a review and I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m extra motivated to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. So thank you in particular to: Polkie2, 8abbie8, paupaupi, andria, fox24, jeepgirl1973, in-spirational88, CaptainSammyAngel, DisneyLover590, Victoria Darlin, and TheGladElf. Thank you all for your consistent support and constantly kind words.**_

 _ **Of course I would be completely remiss if I didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t take a moment to thank my very incredible beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t believe we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve finished another story already! You are wonderful and so kind and very patient (she**_ _ **'**_ _ **s eternally patient with me and I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m very lucky to be working with her!). Thank you so much and I look forward to working on more projects with you in the future.**_

 _ **Speaking of the future. . . That sequel I mentioned is coming out soon, it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a little something to get us through the hiatus. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s called Broken and it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a different take on all of these Dark Swan shenanigans we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve been emotionally traumatized by during 5A (and I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sure we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll continued to be emotionally abused by the show in 5B as well). Anyhow, I hope everyone gives Broken a shot and hopefully even enjoys it. I can promise that it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s very different from the show**_ _ **'**_ _ **s take. I wanted to spin everything around and turn it upside down a bit.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for everything and I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter of The Beauty of the Rain!**_

 _ **~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _How it falls, how it falls, how it falls_

* * *

Killian's fingers gripped the handle of the dagger so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Standing on weaving legs, he turned to face David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Robin. "She's gone," he murmured, his voice catching at the words. He looked like a lost boy, utterly devastated and alone.

"Emma," Regina murmured, her own voice breaking and tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Regina." Robin tightened his hold on her.

She spun in his arms, smacking his chest in retaliation at his words. "How can you say that? You don't know that!" She shrieked. "Damn it! Why did Emma do that?"

Very slowly, Snow stepped toward Regina, tentatively pulling the woman into her arms. "She did it to save you. It's okay. We'll find her and we'll help her. We'll get rid of the darkness once and for all," she whispered softly. "I promise, we'll find Emma."

"Snow's right." David's hand rested lightly on Killian's shoulder. "We'll find her Killian. We always do."

"There's no need to find her," Killian spit out through gritted teeth. Shrugging off David's hand and straightening his back, he stated in a clear voice, "Dark One, I summon thee!" Everyone held their breaths, but nothing happened. His voice wavering now, Killian repeated, "Dark One, I summon thee!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe she's not here," Regina suggested.

"Or she's bloody well ignoring me," Killian spat. "Damn it, Dark One, I summon thee!"

Breaking out of Snow's embrace, Regina rested her hand on Killian's wrist, lowering the dagger before she gently pried it out of his fingers, handing it off to Robin. "Killian, we don't know where Dark Ones go before they're released to the world. She may not be in Storybrooke. Hell, she's probably not even in this realm anymore." The look on Killian's face was enough to shatter all their hearts. "We'll find her, Killian. Really, we will. And this is Emma we're talking about. She's a hero, she's full of light and goodness and it's infuriating how she always does the right thing," she reminded him. "And we all love her. With all of that going for her, and for us, of course we'll find her and save her. Okay?"

With his head bowed, he nodded. "Of course you're right, Regina." He sighed. "We need to tell Henry what's going on. The lad deserves to know. The whole town needs to know that the savior..." he swallowed hard, the words just stopping on the tip of his tongue.

Giving him a brief hug, Regina nodded. "Let's go find our sons, we have to tell them what's happening."

OUAT

 _In Another Realm_

Emma cracked her neck and stood up. Looking around, she scowled. She knew the forests of Storybrooke better than anywhere else in the world and these forests did not belong to her home. "Damn it," she muttered. She glanced down when she felt her fingertips pulsing slightly. Her eyes were transfixed on her hands.

They were so pale.

Naturally, Emma was very fair-skinned. It was something Killian loved. Whenever they got a few moments alone for just a little bit of exploration, he would murmur into her skin how beautiful and flawless she was. This was different, though. She was nearly translucent now. Her scowl deepening, she conjured up a mirror. It hung in front of her as she took in her reflection.

Pale skin. Dull eyes. Blood red lips. White hair wound in a braided bun.

Then she noted her clothes. She wasn't in her jeans, boots, sweater and red leather jacket anymore. She was in leather pants, black heeled boots and a jacket that had the feel of crocodile skin.

Everything registered with her suddenly. She'd taken Gold's dagger and sucked the darkness into her. She'd taken his power. It was hers now. She could feel it thrumming through her veins. It was dark and deep and hot and felt _wonderful_. Her lips turned up in a feral grin as she flicked the mirror away.

Glancing around on the ground, she scowled, her hands fumbling at her belt and in the pockets of her jacket. _Where is that bloody dagger?_

"It's not here, yet," a voice sang out behind her.

Spinning, Emma's eyes landed on Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One version of him at least. "How are you here?"

He laughed maniacally. "I'm not, well, I am, but I'm not. I'm just the representation of all of the Dark Ones. If you don't like it I can be Zoso or-"

"You'll do," Emma cut in, her voice monotone and deep. "Where's my dagger?" She asked sharply.

He laughed again. "Oh, dearie, that's coming. We have so much to discuss." His laughter bounced off the trees around them. "Come, let's start walking, shall we?"

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

The town had reconvened at Granny's now that the threat was gone. "She's really a hero," Henry murmured.

Regina nodded. "Yes, Henry, she is, but you need to remember something."

Her son sniffed back tears. "What?"

"When we find her, there's a good chance that she won't be our Emma, she's going to have this darkness in her that we'll have to get out. She may not be the person we love," Regina reminded him softly.

Henry's eyes snapped up to his mother's. "Of course she will be. She's Emma. She's the Savior. She can conquer anything."

Regina was going to reply when Robin came sliding up to their table. "Did you take it?"

"Take what?" Regina asked with a tired sigh.

"The dagger. It's gone. Killian asked to see it and it's just not in my bag anymore. No one's seen it and Killian's going mad thinking Emma may be here," he explained quickly.

Regina closed her eyes. If Emma was here and she had the dagger, then she was in full control of all of her powers and no one would be able to stop her.

OUAT

 _In Another Realm_

"Where are we?" She asked slowly.

"Not yet." Rumple held up a hand. "First, a question for you." Emma raised a brow at him and waited. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She deadpanned.

"The magic. Can you feel it coursing through your veins?" He asked slowly. She nodded an affirmative answer. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, stepping closer to him.

"That power, that magic, do you want it?" Rumple's voice dropped as he waited expectantly for the answer.

Emma paused a beat. "Yes."

The dagger dropped to her feet.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So this is an outtake from "The Beauty of the Rain." It takes place after chapter 5, it's just a little Captain Swan fluff and feels during one of their "sessions." This is dedicated to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for everything, girl! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Post Chapter 5 Feels_

* * *

The moment Walter shut the door to his office, Killian stepped forward, crowing Emma against the solid wood door behind her. He'd been looking forward to her session since the moment she left the afternoon before. She swallowed hard and flushed, looking up at him from beneath her dark lashes and he wanted to devour her in that moment. "Dr. Jones." She purred.

He growled and grinned at her. The gleam in his eyes could only be described as predatory. Five days earlier Emma perched herself on his lap, pressed her lips to his and whispered "touch me." Now he couldn't seem to stop. She would never complain about it, "I rather like the sound of that." He whispered darkly in her ear and she shivered at his tone, "Say it again." He commanded.

Leaning back, she pushed her hips into his, smirking when he groaned a bit, "Dr. Jones." She repeated, her voice dropping an octave. This time when he growled he pushed her up against the door, his hands trapping hers above her head and his body pinning hers to the door. His lips dropped to hers with more force than she anticipated. The Killian in this realm was a bit more reserved than her Killian. He was still passionate, but usually not this aggressive. Moaning into his mouth, Emma tried to wiggle out of his grasp so she could take control of the kiss. She'd missed the give and take power struggle that usually existed between them in passionate moments.

Pulling back, he chuckled, "I think not, princess." He moved so quickly Emma didn't even have a chance to react. He had her in his arms, then laid out on his couch so he could hover above her so quickly she'd barely blinked. She saw a bit of the pirate captain she'd fallen in love with lurking behind his blue eyes and she shivered. His eyes were dark, clouded with lust as they roved her body with open appreciation and she felt herself flushing and squirming under his gaze. His hands slid up her sides, "You are so beautiful, darling." He murmured reverently. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head in disagreement. She would never be used to his open compliments, "Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you, Emma?" He asked.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she shook her head, "No."

He slid down her body, his lips skimmed down her neck, across her breasts and down to her stomach, lifting her tank top to press open-mouthed kisses to her flat stomach. "You looked like a siren." He murmured, "You walked into my office and I thought you were a bloody siren come to lure me to my death." He glanced up at her. He frowned when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. His hands slid further up, skimming the underside of her breasts. "What is it, love?" He asked softly, "Did I say something wrong?" His voice shook with uncertainty and he was suddenly the man she knew in this realm, her Killian disappearing instantly.

She shook her head, reaching down to drag him up to her eye level. "No, you're perfect." She assured him, "It's just, in my reality," she clarified, "you said that to me."

He quirked a brow at that, "I did?" He asked and she fought a laugh at his ridiculous eyebrow. That look he gave her was like a cartoon character and she loved it. Reaching up, she smoothed her fingers over this brow and the lines in his forehead.

Nodding, she ran her hands through his hair, the soft locks slipping through her fingers as she lightly scratched his scalp. He all but started purring like a happy cat and her grin widened. "We were curled up on my bed one night." She whispered quietly as if it were some big secret she was sharing. "Ursula had just left town with her father and you'd told me I was your happy ending."

"As if you could be anything else." He interjected, "I think no matter what you would be my happy ending."

She nodded at his words in perfect agreement, "You'd just gotten your ship back and you were walking me home before you went back to see what damage had been done to her by Blackbeard." She paused and smiled as she remembered that evening with startling clarity, "My parents and Henry were with August at the Apprentice's house." Her thumb stroked over the scar on his cheek. "You walked me upstairs to the loft and ushered me upstairs while you made us cups of hot chocolate. When you came up, you tucked me in bed and told me there was nothing more we could do for the evening and you wanted me to sleep."

"Were you ill?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head no, "No, but I hadn't been sleeping. We'd been under so much pressure and you were worried about how little I'd been sleeping. You and my mother were conspiring against me. She was telling you that I was up at all hours." Her smile was fond as she stared through him as she recalled the night, "We drank our cocoa and you pressed a kiss to my forehead, but I didn't want to be alone, so you slipped into bed with me and just held me." She shook her head and chuckled when tears began forming again. "Sorry." She moved to brush them away, but he beat her to it.

Rolling behind her on the sofa, Killian pulled her into his chest, "It's alright, love."

"That's when you told me." She murmured, "You told me so much that night. You told me so much you'd been holding in so you wouldn't scare me off and I swear I already loved you, but at that moment I thought if I'd lost you I'd die."

"You would?" He asked incredulously, "Did you tell me that?" He still wasn't sure if what she was saying was true. It was all so bizarre, but he felt the truth in her words. He couldn't imagine life without the blonde in his arms.

Biting her lip, she nodded shyly, "I did. I thought you were going to burst you were so happy." She rolled over in his embrace, her hands slipping around him seeking out skin. She untucked his shirt to find it, sighing when she felt the warmth from him seep into her. She pressed a kiss to the open v of his shirt, "Then I did lose you."

He held her close, his own hands slipping up her shirt to stroke her bare back. Her skin was so soft and inviting. He couldn't keep his hands to himself when it came to her, he just wanted to touch her everywhere. "But you found me, love. We found each other again." He whispered in her ear when he felt her small body tremble against him.

"We always do." She replied, knowing the full weight of that statement because they always did manage to find each other.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
